A Twisted Fairytale
by Tempest78
Summary: An author gets spirited to the feudal era and bound to Bankotsu, who reads her stories about him... Let the chaos begin! Ban/OC
1. Prologue

**A Twisted Fairytale by ~Tempest78**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha Characters; they belong to the ever amazing and talented Rumiko Takahasi. I'm merely using them for my own twisted enjoyment. I do however, own all Original Characters, this plot line, and all the fan fics referenced in this story. :D **

**Warnings: This story will contain references to rape. It will contain foul language, limey and lemony content as well. Read at your own risk. You have been warned!**

**PROLOGUE:**

For the last three years Naien had managed to successfully juggle going to school, holding a part time job, and living alone. She'd used cash in person to pay for all her bills. It hadn't been easy, but with no living relatives since her mother passed away three years ago, she'd been determined to fulfill the dying wish of her dear mother. Two months ago that vow had been finished. Despite the many hardships she'd faced Naien finally managed to graduate high school.

She sighed and pulled off her tag. She hung her back brace in her locker and punched out. She walked out of the employee's room and walked into the store. Her slender hand brushed some of her errant bangs out of her face as she looked around. Having worked everything from cashier to stocking the shelves over the last three years. She knew the store layout as well as she knew her own home.

She'd been working extra hard, taking extra shifts when her coworkers called in sick or canceled. She was coming off of a twenty hour shift, her last shift for the next two weeks. Her boss insisted she take it easy and enjoy her vacation time. She took a deep breath and set out to get the items she needed so that she wouldn't have to come back here again until after her vacation.

She quickly and efficiently gathered her minuscule list and moved toward the registers. After showing her discount card and paying for her purchases she grabbed her bags and walked towards the exit. She walked over to her car. After checking to make sure no one was hiding under the car she unlocked her door and slipped inside immediately locking her doors. Her breathing was labored as she set her bags into the vacant passenger's seat. Breathing a sigh of relief she started the engine and drove towards home.

As she drove home she kept a careful eye on the traffic and her mind chanted, _'Just make it inside, then you can crash.' _She wouldn't need to take a hot soak to make her sleepy today, that was for sure. She pulled into her garage and cut the engine. Glancing around to insure she was safe she got out of her vehicle and pulled her bags out, closing the door behind her.

Opening her steel door she stepped inside and sighed in relief, dropping her bags as she speedily locked her door and secured the latch. She pressed her back against the cold steel door and sighed. The days were getting a little easier now. After a year and a half without any incidents she was finally beginning to heal and feel safe again. She hated to admit it, but there was no denying that her life had been changed forever. The scars would never completely fade nor would the memories, but she was healing.

For a while she'd feared she'd never be able to face the outside world again. It had taken her four weeks to realize that despite being scared to death and in pain she had to get up and face the world. Her being traumatized didn't make the world stop turning, nor did it pay for her bills, or finish school. She'd finally managed to pull herself together and went back to work, demanding to be put back to work.

Her boss had been shocked and expected her to stay home longer, but once her boss realized that she wouldn't budge on it, she'd gladly agreed to let her start working again; on the condition that if she felt weak she'd go home and call the doctor immediately. Naien had agreed and been put back on shift that night.

Sighing, she grabbed her bags and sent a quick prayer up above for the milk jug not bursting when she'd dropped her bags. Picking up the milk and cabbage she walked over to the kitchen and placed them in her fridge. _'Damnit Naien, pull yourself together! You are __not__ a defenseless woman anymore, so stop acting like it!'_

She walked back into the mudroom and picked up her toilet paper and paper towels and put them away. As a wave of dizziness hit her she decided she'd sleep first and make her food later. Too tired to climb the stairs to her bedroom she decided to crash on her couch instead. After un-strapping her daggers, she placed them and the belt on her coffee table, and fell on the couch closing her eyes as sleep claimed her.

**A/N- Okay there is the prologue, enjoy XD  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha Characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahasi. I'm merely using them for my own twisted enjoyment. I do however, own all Original Characters, this plot line, and all the fan fics referenced in this story. :D **

**A/N Naien's fic Miko's Tale is similar to A Miko's Love Story, Double Danger is similar to Double Trouble, and Secret Rendezvous is similar to Secret Lovers for those interested in reference points. AMLS, DT, and SL are all written by me and can be found on my profile. Please bear in mind that Naien is her own person and simply an Original Character which I created her past is purely created to give her character more depth and authenticity.  
**

**Chapter One:**

She woke up and sat up on the couch, stretching her hands way above her head. After finishing her stretch she stood to her feet and walked up the stairs. Upon entering the bathroom she started the water and slowly began undressing. She stepped into the shower and let the hot water sluice over her body. She stood there just letting the water rain down on her a few minutes, before reaching over for her lufa sponge and her body-wash.

She squeezed the soothing scented mixture into the sponge and lathered it up, before scrubbing her body clean of the sweat and dirt from her last shift of unloading the trucks. After rinsing her body, she picked up her shampoo and began lathering up her hair. Once the foam was nice and thick, she used her fingers to scratch it into her scalp and then rinsed her hair free of the suds. Once her hair was done she turned off the water and climbed out.

As she reached over for her towel she caught sight of her legs in the mirror and cringed. The wounds had healed but they'd been deep and left some nasty scars. Sighing she wrapped the towel around her waist and decided to check her chest as well. She visibly flinched as the angry brown scars there stood out in contrast to the rest of her soft and otherwise unmarred flesh.

She'd gotten over hiding from the truth long ago but these scars would never fade. Sighing in resignation she moved the towel over her chest and began drying, while walking over to her clothes. After donning her fresh clothes, she hung up the wet towel on the rack and went down stairs to make something to eat.

After eating her food she washed her dishes and placed her daggers on her hip. Although the security system was activated she just felt safer wearing her daggers. _'At least now I have something to defend myself with.'_ She pulled on her combat boots and walked over to her desk.

Sitting in her desk chair she reached over and turned her computer on. She waited for the windows screen. Once the start up finished she opened her saved files and read through her latest fan fic 'Double Danger'. She decided the first chapter was ready to post. She logged in and uploaded her files, then went through the process of filling in the summary and stuff to post the fic. She'd spent the last year working on it in her free time.

Once she finished uploading Double Danger, she read through her newest reviews for Secret Rendezvous. After replying to each of her reviewers she logged out. She pulled up the newest fic she was working on. Miko's Tale was about two chapters away from done.

She spent the next four hours working on her last two chapters and then began to proofread the entire fic from the beginning. Needing something to look at and make certain that she had kept her favorite male in character she popped one of the Schichinatai arch dvd's into her drive. She waited for the program to come up and hit play. As the episode where Bankotsu and Inuyasha first met played she sat there watching her favorite mercenary and read over what she'd typed.

By the time Bankotsu and Renkotsu's fist fight came up she was thirsty so she paused the dvd and went into the kitchen. She walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out her sun tea, pouring herself a good tall glass, and placed the pitcher back in the fridge. Carrying her tea and some cheese and bread over to her little corner she set the food and tea on her tiny table and set back to proof reading the rough draft of her latest fic.

After finishing off her snack she carried her dishes into the kitchen and washed, rinsed and set them to dry in the drainer. She went to use the restroom, washed her hands and walked back into the kitchen. She refilled her tea glass before returning to her cozy little niche. Hitting play she resumed one of her favorite episodes.

Watching Bankotsu dish out discipline to his out of line second in command she smiled._ 'No doubt about it, Bankotsu really was a respectable and fair leader.' _Staring at the screen she used a finger to touch his face. "Too bad you're just a pretend character and not real, eh Ban?"

She sat there a moment staring intently at his screen shot, before shaking her head sadly and setting back to the task at hand_. 'Besides, you'd never even be the slightest bit interested in a scarred up woman like me.' _She sighed wistfully. _'Kagome is so lucky, even in the anime she at least got to meet you. I never will.'_ Her warm mahogany gaze dimmed.

Deciding not to wish on anymore things that would never stand a snowball's chance in hell of actually coming true, she contented herself with just working on her writings. It was her one true way of relaxing. Cracking her fingers she set back to work on the finishing touches for the final draft of Miko's Tale.

Once the final look over was satisfactory she posted it and smiled. She didn't have tons of fics, but the small collection she had written always seemed to catch the reader's eyes. She'd gotten a much bigger response then she'd ever expected to.

One of her biggest pet peeves was all the unfinished or discontinued fics all over the site. She personally made a point of never posting a story unless it was already completely written out. Call it strange, but she felt it was better for the readers to be able to read the full fic, instead of getting about halfway through and being left to wonder when and if it would ever get completed.

Logging back out she inhaled a deep breath and pulled up her original story 'Always An Outcast'. Not one person knew the truth behind this one. It was more than just her original story; it was actually her life story. It was how she'd coped with the hell that had been her life, from the early abandonment by her father, to some of her darkest parts of her past. She had poured everything into this one, hear fear and outrage, her determination to become stronger, her frustration, and her sadness. All the trials she'd struggled through and eventually overcome.

She'd even posted this one, a step she felt she had to take to help her begin fully healing. This one was clearly labeled 'not for kids or those with a weak stomach.' as her past was far from glorious. She kept this as a reminder to herself of all she'd been through and managed to overcome._ 'I'm still alive and kicking.'_ A small bemused smile crossed her lips. _'If you call looking around every corner expecting the worst living.'_

She blinked and stared at her screen skimming the words. She'd changed the names of course to keep anyone from guessing it'd been her. She'd made peace with her past and hoped to finally be allowed to move on, without the pain and bitterness that was associated with her past. She'd especially detailed the struggles to continue on wanting to prove to herself that she was stronger than even she gave herself credit for.

Closing the file she brought up her absolute favorite episode, the one where Bankotsu and Inuyasha had the fist fight inside Mount Hakurei. After backing up her work from the day to discs, she settled into her chair comfortably and hit play. It never failed, for these two episodes she was completely engrossed.

Naien studied Bankotsu's movements and Inuyasha's very thoroughly. She practically had every movement and nuance of their voices heart fluttered as she watched them fighting.

Slowly her eyes began to feel heavy and laying her head on the desk, she closed her eyes. _'I wish Bankotsu were real and that I could actually meet him face to face. I just know he'd be a cool guy to meet!' _Inuyasha and Bankotsu continued to wage their fierce battle on screen as she faded off to sleep dreaming happily of her secret crush.

**XOXOXO:**

Unknown to the sleeping woman someone had been watching everything unfold. The ghost stood beside the girl it had been watching over for some time now and spoke softly, "Well young one, you're about to get you wish." The specter smiled at the dreaming girl and began weaving her hands and chanting in an ancient tongue. The room began to fill with a soft blue hue. As the chanting increased, the hue changed to that of a neon blue, illuminating the entire room and filling it with a misty fog, before disappearing. When the mist had fully cleared the dreaming girl and ghost were nowhere to be seen.

**A/N That's chapter one. I hope you'll enjoy my newest story! :D **


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha Characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahasi. I'm merely using them for my own twisted enjoyment. I do however, own all Original Characters, this plot line, and all the fan fics referenced in this story. :D **

**Chapter Two:**

In The Feudal Era Bankotsu and his two remaining brothers had decided to make camp an hour ago and were now waiting for the food to cook. Bankotsu sat polishing his beloved Banryu as he watched Jakotsu flutter about cooking the boar meat. Renkotsu sat across the fire silently scheming how best to proceed from here. The meat finished and Bankotsu and his comrades ate before settling in to rest for the night.

**XOXOXO:**

Under a tree further down the road from the remaining Schichinintai a misty fog seeped into the area and surrounded the large tree. When the fog dissipated a young woman in strange attire lay curled up under the tree slumbering peacefully. Beside her lay a neat bundle of what appeared to be ancient scrolls. The Ghost smiled at its handiwork and slowly made itself scarce waiting for what would soon happen. The ghost remained hidden but stood watching over the slumbering woman to defend her from possible demons until her plan went into action.

**XOXOXO: **

The next morning Bankotsu and his companions set off just as the sun's first rays began to light up the sky. Grabbing Banryu Bankotsu walked along the path, knowing that his men would be right behind him. His eyes scanned the area along the path wary of any possible danger. Fifteen minutes later he came upon a sight that made him stop. He blinked. _'Why would a woman be alone in this forest?'_ He tilted his head and one finger scratched the side of his head as he stared at the woman sleeping on the ground a few feet away.

An evil grin spread across his lips. _'Heh, guess I'll have to remind her why it's so dangerous.'_ Gripping Banryu's handle in excitement he approached her, moving gracefully and without making so much as a tiny sound.

he stood towering over her and raised Banryu ready to swing. His hands stopped mid swing. _'What the hell? Why can't I do it?'_ his mind protested. He stood there blinking and caught sight of what appeared to be scrolls slightly glowing beside her. Sighing he lowered Banryu and bent to stare at the scrolls. He felt a compelling urge to open the scroll so he snatched it up and began reading it.

"Double Danger, by Naien," he read the title aloud. His eyes grew wide when he read about being kneed in the gonads._ 'If any bitch dares tries to do that to me, I will tear her apart!' _His jaw tightened and he continued to read the rest of the scroll, smirking now and again when he got to the sex scenes. _'Interesting,' _he thought as he read certain parts that teased his mind.

Renkotsu walked behind him. "What's that you have big brother?" He stood behind his leader, or as close to it as he dared.

Bankotsu hurriedly rolled the scroll shut and collected the others stuffing them inside his haori. "Nothing much," before he could say anything else the woman began to stir. Bankotsu stood there gazing upon her angelic face as he wondered where she'd come from. Bankotsu noticed her beginning to wake up. He nudged her ribs with his foot.

Heart pounding in fear she instinctively shot into a sitting up position. Naien's eyes widened in horror as Bankotsu moved to where he could tower directly over her, with Banryu firmly grasped and a smirk of pure evil across his lips. His smirk widened as he noted the stark fear dominant in her wide eyes.

"I've got you right where I want you, wench," he practically purred as he knelt down over her, licking his lips. She looked on first in horror at the look upon the mercenary's face, then blinked and stared at him intently; unable to believe he was actually right in front of her very eyes. Her breath hitched slightly in fear from the aura of sheer power that oozed from him and slightly in awe that she was face to face with the object of her secret crush. Her cheeks turned pink as she heard her pulse racing in her ears. She tried to swallow against the lump in her throat.

He was about to yank her up, but a mist filled the air and the ghost appeared. The former Schichinatai members all went on their guards. When the air cleared they saw only a lone specter.

Facing the apparition Bankotsu demanded, "State you business and be gone specter." Not taking his eyes of the possible foe.

The woman behind him gasped in shock, "Midoriko?" Her bruneous eyes widened further.

Bankotsu shot a baffled look over his shoulder at the girl. '_These two know each other?' _he returned his stare to the ghost.

Midoriko raised her hand and began chanting. "Through these rings the two be bound. May they never stray or consumed by the pain shall they be found. When hearts, bodies, and souls combine. When they truly overcome what still lay ahead, only then shall this curse be allowed to come undone."

A matching set of lovely white gold wedding bands magically appeared on their ring fingers. Each band was adorned with a matching set of sapphire blue crosses in the middle of both the front and back of the shimmering rings.

Cerulean eyes flashed with black fire as his temper rose. Bankotsu faced the specter outraged. "What the hell did you just do?"

Midoriko calmly smiled and spoke. "If you two move too far apart, you shall both be consumed with indescribable pain. If she dies, so will you. This way you must work together to defeat your enemies. You must protect her young warrior and as she must help guide you on your path. You two must now work together to remove this spell." She vanished laughing at the irony of it all.

Cursing for the ghost to come back Bankotsu snorted and shook his head, before spinning around to glare at the girl behind him. Staring at the ring on his finger and then to the one on hers. His face wrinkled and he spat on the ground. "Just great. Like I really needed to be bound to a weak wench by some damn ghost." His shoulders were tense and his free hand clenched into a fist. Hid eyes narrowed at said wench as if she were the one who'd cast the curse. He blinked as the stunned girl completely passed out and fell to the ground in a heap.

Jakotsu snorted derisively, "Stupid wench already passed out."

Still in shock Renkotsu blinked unable to think.

Bankotsu _grunted. 'Well fuck! I can't kill her now..'_ He grinned wickedly. _'but that doesn't mean that I have to be nice to her either.' _Turning to his blood relation he ordered, "Jakotsu, get the rope."

Jakotsu blinked and then pulled out a rope and handed it to his brother. "What are you planning, big brother?"

Bankotsu's white teeth gleamed as his face contorted into a devious grin. He knelt and began to tie the unconscious woman securely.

Jakotsu sighed and kicked the dirt. _'Damn that ghost bitch, she just had to curse us with a vile wench.' _His face scrunched up and he shivered backing away as if to ward off the woman's presence.

Bankotsu rose to his feet and scowled. He felt to make sure the scrolls were secure. _'I'll read the rest later, for now these aren't going out of my sight.'_

As he watched his leader Renkotsu snapped out of his daze. He rubbed his chin. _'Just what is in those scrolls that have him so determined to hide them? I must find out!' _r.

Bankotsu bent over scooping the woman onto his shoulder and then walked over to Banryu and freeing it of the earthen soil, replaced it on his shoulder. His voice was brusque. "Let's move out and find a new camp so we can figure all this out." Without waiting he resumed his trek down the path with one arm over the woman securing her to his body and the other holding his halberd.

Gripping the handle of his own trusty weapon Jakotsu obediently followed his brother down the path.

Behind him Renkotsu began turning over this latest occurrence and all the possibilities in his mind. He fell into step behind Jakotsu.

**A/N there's chapter two! Enjoy :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha Characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahasi. I'm merely using them for my own twisted enjoyment. I do however, own all Original Characters, this plot line, and all the fan fics referenced in this story. :D **

**Chapter Three:**

A couple hours before Sunset Bankotsu raised a hand signaling his group to stop. "We will make camp here. Renkotsu, get the fire going and then collect the water. Jakotsu, go hunt and bring back plenty of meat."

The men left to carry out their assigned tasks.

Bankotsu stabbed Banryu into the dirt and scooped the woman into his arms, before kicking around the leaves for a makeshift bed. He lowered her to the leaves ensuring the knots were secure. He stood up and sat over on a fallen log with his weapon plenty close. He pulled out the scrolls and began reading a new one.

_'Miko's Tale.'_

His eyes blazed as he read the scroll. _'How dare this wench insult me like this! I will __never__ fall for a miko!'_ After he finished perusing the scroll, he blinked_. 'What the hell? That girl is going to pay for this! I am not a toy for her amusement!"_ He the scroll in his fist debating on tearing it to shreds.

Forcing himself to calm down he stared at the remaining scroll. Rolling his eyes he snatched up the last scroll. "Let's see what she did to me this time," he snarled.

He blinked as he continued scanning the scroll. _'This one isn't about me... but who is it about?' _Before he could get much further Renkotsu and Jakotsu returned. Hearing them approaching he speedily closed up the scrolls and hid them away again.

Staring at the girl he pondered where she could be from. _'Judging by her strange attire she isn't from any where I know or have heard of.'_ He shook his head and sighed. _'Wherever she's from, she sure seems to know an awful lot about us - especially me. Stuff I've only shared with Jaky and he's the __one__ person I know that would __never__ reveal my secrets.'_

Pondering on how someone he'd never even met before could know so much about him, he frowned and rubbed his jaw. _'If she's so accurate about me, than could it be she really knows Naraku's behavior as well?' _Sitting there he stared from the scrolls in his hands to the woman currently bound and unconscious_. 'If that's really the case, which so far it appears to be, she could prove useful after all.' _He snored and his fist hit his thigh._ 'I never trusted Naraku completely, but if he's as devious as these scrolls show him, he could become troublesome.'_

Jakotsu grumbled as he stomped into camp and flung the boar down. Dropping to his knees he began slicing up the meat. Staring at his companions Bankotsu informed them, "She knows how the others died and seems to know a lot about each of us." He pulled out and showed them only one scroll - Double Danger.

Renkotsu blinked a few times and frowned. "If what is written in that scroll is as accurate... we could need to change our strategy." He pointed to the part about Naraku and tapped his finger to indicate the part he was referring to. _'How the hell could she know all this?'_

Jakotsu looked at Bankotsu and asked, "Big brother, do you think what she said about Naraku was true? Would he really kill us?" He'd never have suspected such foul play from their employer.

Bankotsu growled, "Yes Jakotsu, something tells me it is. He's a damn half breed and that alone means he can't be trusted. We need to stick together." Glaring at Renkotsu he added, "If you turn on us Renkotsu, I'll kill you just like was described in that scroll, only far more painfully." His voice and eyes dead serious as he took an intimidating step towards his second in command.

Renkotsu gulped. "I'd never betray you two." He spun on his heel and glowered. _'Damn that wench, how does she know that I'd been plotting to kill Jakotsu for his shard? I guess I'll have to come up with a new plan now.'_

"You'd better not!" Bankotsu picked up his halberd and sat back down polishing the menacing blade.

The woman began to wake and tried to stretch out the kinks in her arms, legs, back and neck; only to come to the realization that she couldn't move. _'What the hell? Why can't I move my hands?' _ She opened her eyes and found herself lying with a boulder behind her.

_'Well shit!' _She ground her teeth in frustration. fear tried to overcome her but he ruthlessly tamped it down. _'If I can just manage to sit up,' _she thought, _'Then I might be able to free my hands.' _ Taking a deep breath she moved onto her side and slowly with great effort managed to sit with her back against the boulder.

Bankotsu looked over and saw her moving. "Good, so you're up," he laid his halberd aside as he moved to stand in front of her.

Naien glared at him."Why the hell am I tied up?" She refused to show weakness in front of him. If she did he'd eat her alive and she knew it.

_'__So, she's got spunk after all, eh?_' Bankotsu stared at the little spitfire and smirked. "No one said we have to be nice to you." His cold gaze locked with her annoyed one.

She rolled her eyes. "I should have guessed." She heaved a heavy sigh. _'It figures he'd do such a ridiculous thing.' _

Bankotsu watched her rolling her eyes at him. _'She's got guts, I'll give her that much.' _Not many people ever stood up to him, yet here was a slip of a woman with enough backbone not only to argue with him, but to have the audacity to roll her eyes at him as well. An amused smirk slowly spread its way across his tanned boyish face. _'__Maybe being together won't be so bad after all.__ At least she won't be boring.' _he thought pleased. Turning serious Bankotsu knelt down to stare into her eyes. "Don't even _think_ about trying to escape either."

Naien glared at him defiance notable as her eyes lit with fire. "You're not the boss of me pal! So, I suggest you watch your tone."

Bankotsu chuckled with amusement dancing in his eyes.. _'Damn, she's a spirited one, alright.'_

Seeing his broad back turned to her Naien exhaled a slow breath._ 'Now, I just need to figure out how distract him.' _

Jakotsu screeched, "Big brother!"

Shaking his head Bankotsu went to find out what had enraged his brother. After handling the situation Bankotsu sat back down and began polishing his beloved Banryu, while occasionally looking over to ensure the girl was where he'd left her.

Naien chewed her lip._ 'Now then,' _she slowly inched herself so that her feet were by her hips. Making sure she was far enough away she wouldn't get cut, yet was still concealed. She slipped her hand into the back of her shirt, pulling out one of her daggers and silently threw up a prayer for them staying on her.

Her breath hitched slightly as she glanced around to make sure no one had noticed her movement. _'Good, clear so far. Now...' _she positioned her bound hands close to the blade and ever so slowly began to work the ropes against the blade, while concentrating on her breathing so as not to give any sign of what she was doing. She froze her movements and her heart raced inside her chest as Bankotsu stood up walking towards her direction.

He looked at her and smirked. "So you're the little bitch who wrote about us, eh?" He ilooked the woman over scrutinizing her.

Her eyes widened briefly before narrowing at him defiantly.

"Well now wench, what to do with you? " His vice held such a dark undertone that it caused the woman to involuntarily shiver with fear.

Bankotsu stood directly in front of her and bent down to cup her chin, forcing her to stare him in the eyes. His fierce cobalt gaze locked with her chocolate one. "Especially since you seem to think I'm a damn toy to be played with. Maybe I should just teach you a lesson," he hissed in an icy tone.

She growled and tried to bite his fingers. "Keep your damn hands off!" She glared hatefully at him.

Moving his hand just before her teeth could connect, Bankotsu laughed. "Feisty, eh?" He bent down yanking her hair, careful not to let her try to bite him again. He purred in her ear, "I like 'em feisty," staring back into her wide eyes, pleased by the stark fear she was unable to hide, knowing she'd understood _exactly_ what he meant.

Bankotsu relished the fact that he was able to intimidate others from his mere power. More so that he could instill fear by mere words. Releasing her he warned icily, "Try anything funny and you'll regret it, Bitch!" He stood towering over her with the fading sun to his back.

"My name is Naien, not bitch, you Jerk!" She knew if she didn't stand up to him now, she'd have hell to face later. Guys like him ruled by an iron fist and that was the last thing she needed to face. She intended to make sure that he understood she wouldn't be ruled through fear.

With a shake of his head, Bankotsu laughed maliciously. "Keep it up and I'll show you just what a 'jerk' I really can be." His eyebrow raised.

She huffed looking away towards the side.

Bankotsu stood tall and smirked down at her. A few minutes later he walked away.

She continued to work her ropes until they snapped._ 'Finally,' _she thought triumphantly. She sheathed the blade back into it's spot under her shirt. _'Okay this is it. One... two...' _she jumped up and tried to run for it, only to run smack into a solid chest that felt like colliding into a tree.

Bankotsu smirked. "Well, well, it appears we have a little escape artist," He stared down at the frightened girl before him noticing her eyes widen even more.

Thinking quickly she slammed her knee hard into his balls and tried to run away again, only to be stopped by a vise like grip around her ankle as Bankotsu snagged her leg dragging her back to him. She began kicking with her free leg only to have it trapped as well. Pulling her to him and sliding over her as she struggled, he pinned her lithe body underneath his massive one.

"Going somewhere, were you?" he chuckled darkly as his eyes stared through her. Bruneous eyes bulged as he said in a low and dangerous tone, "You're not going anywhere unless I say so," before he reached out to yank her up.

Truly scared for her life Naien inhaled a lung full of air and released a horrified blood curdling scream deafening all that were near her. Mainly Bankotsu, who brought his hands back to cover his ears.

She slowly backed away shaking only to have Bankotsu grab her again. He raised Banryu dangerously close to her throat. "Do that again wench and I'll make you wish you'd never met me. Are we clear?" His icy blue gaze clashed angrily with her freighted doe eyed ones.

She nodded as much as she dared to move for fear of the massive blade slicing her skin.

Bankotsu smirked. "Good." Impaling Banryu deeply into the earth, he yanked her roughly by the arms to her feet. He shoved her back into the tree pinning her slender body to the unyielding tree and holding her there as his own powerful body connected with hers.

"Now as I was saying, you belong to me now and as such - you _will_ do what I say, when I say, and without question. Understood?" His hot breath fanned her face as he waited for her reply.

Eyes wide she nodded and spoke in a firm voice with as much courage as she could muster, "Crystal."

His face split into a deadly smirk as his hand cupped her chin with a little more force than necessary. "Good," He added in a no-nonsense tone, "Don't ever forget it." Using one of his strong arms to push off the tree he yanked her by the arm and led her back to the others.

**A/N that's chapter three. I hope you all like it :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha Characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahasi. I'm merely using them for my own twisted enjoyment. I do however, own all Original Characters, this plot line, and all the fan fics referenced in this story. :D **

**Chapter Four:**

"Sit down and eat," Bankotsu ordered, holding a stick with meat on it that had just been handed to him by Jakotsu.

Shocked that he was behaving so calmly, Naien nodded and accepted the food. She puckered her soft lips and blew on the meat, cooling it slightly. She was too hungry to fight the alluring aroma as her saliva built up. Once it was finally cool enough, she sunk her teeth into the meat and let out a tiny pleasure filled moan, because it was so succulent.

Bankotsu chuckled. "Like it huh?" He watched the strange woman eat.

She nodded and took another bite, licking the juice from her chin.

Bankotsu puffed out his chest. "My brother sure knows how to cook." He chomped into his own food.

Hearing the compliment, Jakotsu beamed.

Naien nodded. "That he does. It's some of the best that I've ever tasted."

Jakotsu frowned at the wench and then shrugged and bit into his own tasty meal, glad to have pleased his brother.

Renkotsu snorted and hungrily devoured his own portion of the meal. _'As much as I despise Jakotsu, I have to admit that with him around we've never suffered for lack of appetite. He might be a loony, but damn can he cook.'_

Once the meal was finished Bankotsu ordered for his men to turn in for the night. Taking Naien by the elbow he moved off a little so they'd have some semblance of privacy. Instructing her to sit he placed Banryu safely aside. "So you know the witch that cursed us, huh?" He stared at her with serious, yet calm eyes.

Naien swallowed. "Um not really. You see, where I come from you're all part of this show called Inuyasha."

Bankotsu scowled and snorted at the name, then raised a brow.

She nodded and took a deep breath. "The show is all about how Kagome frees Inuyasha from the sacred tree and their adventures together. In the show Naraku revives you and your brothers, but Inuyasha and his group end up killing you all one by one - except for Jakotsu."

"Yeah I read the way he was killed by Renkotsu and then I avenged him." Bankotsu stared at her and held out the scrolls for her to see.

She blinked and then nodded. "So you um read the stories then?" She shifted in her seat on the ground and blushed. _'Uh oh, some of my scenes are rather… risque.'_ She inhaled a deep breath and fidgeted with her hands in her lap._ 'I'm not exactly sure how he will react to reading those.'_

Bankotsu intoned amused, "I read them." He smirked. "You have some rather… shall I say… interesting scenarios in them." He shot her a mischievous grin while his eyes danced with laughter.

She immediately blushed and mumbled, "Read that far already, huh?" Her heart raced in her chest._ 'I can't believe he read them.'_

Spotting her blush Bankotsu leaned over."Mhm, though I am curious if you will deliver on those promises that your stories hinted at?" His voice dropped to a more seductive tone. He brushed some of her now loose bangs from her face.

She gulped and tried not to flinch away. "Wh… what do you mean?" Hoping he wasn't reading too much into the parts she thought he was referring to.

Bankotsu smirked and leaned over next to her ear, answering in a sinful voice. "You know what I mean." His calloused hand dropped to squeeze her jean clad thigh.

Spine stiffening at the unexpected touch her pink tongue shot out to moisten her suddenly dry lips.

His eyes dropped to her lips and he purred silkily. "Your writings promise untamed passion, adventure, and complete pleasure," His tongue slipped out to moisten his own dry lips.

Naein's eyes widened and she started scooting back away from him.

He grinned with the look of a predator stalking its prey. He chuckled. "I wonder what you'd do if I were to demand that you live up to what those words promise?" He began to slowly advance on her, holding her gaze.

Eyes wide with realization her heart now thundered in fear. "You stay away from me," She thrashed about trying to kick him wondering what the hell had gotten into him.

This only served to amuse him. _'Does she really think her puny kicks can actually hurt me?' _He crawled on the ground toward her. His hands held her ankles in a vise like grip as he deliberately worked his way closer to her body, chuckling darkly. Bankotsu's eyes blatantly roved over what little he could see of her creamy skin, imaging how it would feel and taste if given the chance.

He licked his lips again. His strong fingers moved to her knees, spreading them wide before pulling her so that she lay flat on her back. he quickly captured and trapped her arms above her head. He moved his massive body to rest between her legs. He grew hard from her squirming. "Keep it up," he whispered as his mouth claimed hers in a fierce, consuming kiss. His tongue stabbed into her mouth mercilessly violating every crevice.

Naein's eyes went wide as saucers and then fluttered closed as his tongue began to restlessly dance inside her mouth. Naien unexpectedly became drugged by his kiss.

Bankotsu smirked before pulling back to straddle her with his powerful thighs on each side of her generous hips. Staring down at the dazed woman beneath him he freed her hands and grinned. _'That ought to teach her not to write such daring scenes, unless she intends to back them up.'_

Naein's slender hand went to cover her bruising lips before she came crashing back to her senses. Her eyes narrowed at him and she placed both hands on his chest forcefully shoving him back; knocking him off of her and into the log beside them. Standing to her own feet she scowled down at him.

Blinking at the unexpected occurrence Bankotsu stared up at the woman, pleased by the fire dancing in her warm brandy colored eyes. Before he knew what was happening she'd stormed over with pure anger in her body. She pulled out her dagger and held it to his genitals poking the tip of the blade into him so that it drew a speck of blood.

Bankotsu blinked and his breath hitched. His eyes slipped to the dagger and then to her hand. _'Damn she sure knows how to get a guy hot... I just hope she doesn't slip.' _He swallowed before sending her a lazy grin.

Her eyes narrowed into slits."Just because we got bound by some damn curse doesn't mean that you can do whatever you please with my body! Keep your hands off, you damned Neijin!" Her eyes flashing with flames of anger which only served to make her all the more appealing to him.

It'd been some time since a girl had piqued his interest and the more he learned about her the more determined he was to have her. Smirking Bankotsu held her gaze. "Not likely,"He licked his lips. He _'Especially if she keeps turning me on like this.'_

Disgusted she pulled her dagger back and stormed a few feet away. _'You baka! How could you let him just kiss you like that? Are you trying to repeat the past?'_ She began pacing like a caged animal as she continued silently berating herself.

Bankotsu smirked and moved to his feet. _'What a pleasant little spitfire, damn if she isn't something.'_ He approached her and noted the way she'd reacted quickly to his presence; spinning around prepared for an attack - almost as if she'd had some kind of training.

Deciding to file it away for now, he cleared his throat. His voice was devoid of everything but absolute authority. "For your impudence in writing about me for your amusement, you _will_ repay me!"

She glared at him feeling as if she'd done nothing wrong and owed him nothing, especially after his recent stunt. "How?"

Feeling pleased with himself for coming up with such a brilliant punishment, he answered, "By doing my laundry and giving me those massages that you've described in your writings - for starters."

She eyed him warily. "If I agree, do you promise that you won't try another stunt like the one you just did?" Her adrenaline had began ebbing and her heart slowed to a normal pace.

_'Why is she being so cautious?'_ Bankotsu shrugged. "You also have to do one more thing."

Pure mischief twinkled in his mesmerizing eyes. She scowled wishing he'd just come outright and say what he wanted. She knew he was normally a blunt person. "And what's that?"

He replied seriously, "I'm a man and men have needs. Seeing as we're bound to one another, I can't exactly go bedding other women with you in the room, now can I?" holding her gaze, waiting for her to catch on.

She bit her lip and then scoffed. "Spit it out already," as a wary feeling began to seep into her.

Bankotsu grinned. "You have to give me what you wrote in the scroll 'Double Danger' over by the river." he showed her on the scroll exactly which scene he was referring to.

Her eyes went wide as she read the scene. "I'm not sure that I can," She spoke softly. _'Writing about it was one thing, but actually doing it, I'm not sure that I can.'_

Bankotsu scoffed. "Nonsense, of course you can. All women can perform that act."He stepped towards her and ground out, "Either that or I'll have your body," he deliberately allowed his eyes to run along her body possessively. "It's your choice," He motioned offhandedly. "Either way I _will_ have what I want."

Her eyes filled with sadness and lowered. She whispered, "If I give you that… will you keep your hands to yourself?" She rubbed her sweaty palms against the outer thighs and sighed.

He slowly nodded. _'For now,' _His mind added, determined to discover just why she was so hesitant to give him her body. "You give me that whenever I want and it will suffice until you're ready for the rest."

Naien's shoulders slumped and she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Is there no other option besides those two?" Her foot kicked a small stone._ 'If I fail to please him, he'll take my body.' _Fear filled her to the core and she shivered.

His eyes narrowed dangerously. "None," he barked at her, becoming annoyed._ 'Really what was the big deal anyways? Given the nature of her scenes, there was no way I will ever believe she is a virgin.'_

Naien softly admitted, "I've never done anything like that scene before," She ducked her head to hide her blush.

Bankotsu cupped her face forcing her to look him in the eyes. "Then I'll teach you." He smirked._ 'Why is she so nervous?'_

Taking a deep breath she nodded. "Agreed."

Bankotsu eyes shone with triumph as he led her back over to Banryu. Hefting his treasured weapon he led her over to the water. His mind started turning over all the possibilities of what could happen.

**A/N there's chapter four, enjoy! :D **


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha Characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahasi. I'm merely using them for my own twisted enjoyment. I do however, own all Original Characters, this plot line, and all the fan fics referenced in this story. :D **

**Chapter Five:**

**Warning Lemon from here until the next warning!**

Bankotsu stopped next to the river and placed Banryu against a tree. "On your knees."

Naien reluctantly lowered to her knees and swallowed against the lump in her throat.

Her eyes widened as he shed his clothes._ 'He's huge!'_

Standing before her without a stitch of clothing and looking like a naked Adonis, Bankotsu commanded, "Now, open you mouth."

Naien slowly opened her mouth. Before she had a chance to protest his hot cock was inside her mouth.

He looked down at her face and loved the fact that his penis was inside her mouth. It filled him with a primitive satisfaction. "Ahh," Bankotsu moaned, feeling the wetness of her mouth as he slid his cock into her tight throat. "Relax and it won't hurt you."

She nervously complied.

He moaned. "That's what I'm talking about," He started thrusting his hips back and forth and his mind reeled at the sensation of his hard dick hitting the back of her silky throat. His fingers gripped her hair as he held her in just the position he wanted her in.

Naien's mind swam with thoughts of what was happening. Here she was giving a blow job to the most feared killer in the history of Japan._ 'Why did this this happen to me?'_ She liked him yes, but did she really think that getting involved with him would be so smart, then again, did she really have much of a choice? Thanks to the legendary miko ghost it looked like the answer to the last question was a definite no.

Bankotsu continued thrusting into her throat as pleasure danced along his nerves. His hands tightened in her hair as he began panting.

Naien decided to test a theory and was rewarded with a pleasure filled moan as her throat vibrated against his rich cock. Inwardly smiling, she did it again and received another lusty moan. Deciding to indulge herself a little her hand slid up to fondle his sack as he continued pounding into her mouth. It wasn't exactly smart of her, but come on, here she was not just touching, but pleasing the man she'd been crushing on for some time now. Who wouldn't reach out and give herself a tiny thrill by touching him in a way that until now she'd only dreamed about?

She could feel him pulsating against her tongue filling her mouth, stretching her lips. The power was so incredible. That she could do this to him, this sexy, virile man.-_the_ man whom she'd only been able to dream and write about, until now. That he could want her so much he couldn't take his eyes from her, that groans rumbled from deep in his chest and his body shuddered with pleasure that _she_ was giving him.

She continued to lick and suck. His thrusts became more urgent, deeper. His hands were rough in her hair tugging at her scalp, sending delicious little currents of electricity down her breasts and to her groin. Her womb clenched every time he thrust deeper with each husky moan that escaped. His breath hitched in his lungs and his cock jerked and throbbed in anticipation. She was amazed that for the first time ever she was becoming a bit aroused.

He began panting harder."Swallow it, all of it," His hot seed began to squirt into her mouth. Naien began to swallow so she wouldn't end up choking. Bankotsu hissed as another tremor rocked his body sending more of his seed into her mouth. Her tongue slipped along his length as she swallowed again. He threw his head back, hands fisted tightly in her hair as he thrust into her mouth again, releasing more of his seed.

Used to the routine now Naien began to swallow greedily, eager to please him. This continued a few more times before he was finally spent.

Pulling his manhood out of her mouth Bankotsu grinned standing back from her and staring down into her eyes. His thumb lightly traced her lips. He bent his head and crushed his mouth to hers for a moment before pulling back. "For a beginner you sure did one hell of a good job." He winked at her.

**Warning end lemon!**

Naien blushed at the comment before standing to her feet. Her blush deepened as she recounted the way her body had reacted.

Bankotsu moved into the water and began to wash his body.

Naien stood there unable to move as she watched in absolute fascination as his strong hands slipped along his taut abs and down his toned legs, before sliding back up to clean the remaining seed from his body. She'd never watched a naked man bathe before and was still unable to believe that Bankotsu was here in the flesh right before her very eyes, bathing in the water as if bathing in front of a woman was nothing to him. Her eyes followed every movement of his strong hands.

Quirking a brow at her he asked, "Aren't you coming in?" He reached up and released his hair. His hand began scrubbing his scalp.

She blushed and shifted her eyes to the dirt. "Nah, I don't… have any fresh clothes and I'd rather not get these soaked," growing nervous as his calculating eyes practically stared through her.

He shrugged. "Suit yourself then," and finished bathing. _'Why the hell is she acting so skittish? Judging by her stories and they way she reacted to my kiss earlier, not to mention the way she'd been watching me just now she is obviously interested in me. So why is she so damn reluctant to get naked with me?'_ Deciding to puzzle it out later he finished bathing and walked out of the water. Wringing out his hair he walked over to sit on a boulder. "Now for the massage," He snagged her hand pulling her down next to him.

She nodded and moved to sit behind him. Placing her hands on his shoulders she took a deep breath and began to expertly knead her fingers into his shoulders. Her lips spread into a small smile as she felt the tense muscles relaxing. Her fingers worked Bankotsu's muscles deeper causing him to loosen almost completely up. Naien moved up to his shoulders rubbing just as deeply making certain to hit all the points just right. Noticing the way Bankotsu's muscles were loosening up she asked shyly, "Do you like that?"

He replied softly, "Mmm... you could do this all night and I wouldn't complain." Eyes closed as he leaned further into her._ 'She has magic fingers,'_ he thought pleased. _'I intend to enjoy this massage and many more to come.'_

Naien felt heat spread down to her neck and the top of her breasts. "I've always been told thatI give a good massage, even though I rarely give them," She continued to work out the kinks in his back.

"I can see why." he replied, mentally vowing that this wouldn't be the last time he was treated to her massage and that no other male ever would be.

Oblivious of his thoughts she smiled and continued working his shoulders loose, before moving down to the shoulder blades which were still tight.

"I see that this part of your writings were indeed accurate," he stated, enjoying the feel of her strong thighs around his upper torso and her fingers expertly working his sore muscles into melted butter.

Hearing this Naien's face flushed pink. Naien began the neck massage glad it was almost over. She was enjoying it way too much. The fact the _she_ was the one able to relax him pleased her way too much.

Bankotsu practically purred in content as she continued to work her magic fingers over his sore muscles.

She moved back to his shoulders and slowly moved down to his bulging biceps to finish the massage. His strong arms were too big for one hand to grab so she used both hands to work the tension from them one at a time, before turning him slightly to work the muscles on his well sculpted chest.

Bankotsu smiled as he felt her hands on his chest. He noticed that she was looking at his sculpted upper body and watched her face turn pink. '_Yeah she definitely likes me. Heh, no woman is immune to my appeal. So why __does she back away__ whenever I try to make a move ?' _

She quickly scooted back and raised her left leg over him to climb off the rock and kneel before him. She gently massaged his legs making sure again to hit the points just right, working each and every muscle thoroughly before moving to the next one.

"I figured you'd be sore. You strike me as the type to insist on pushing everyone, even yourself, too far too fast," she added, almost chastising him as she worked away the strain from the muscles.

"What can I say? I just try to keep us alive," he replied, pouting as if he were a child. He almost felt like one from the lecture she'd given him.

Naien clucked her tongue. "Just try not to push so hard, it isn't good for your muscles," she ended with a wry smile.

Bankotsu stared at the beauty kneeling before him wishing she had less clothes on. "What else do you do, besides writing stories about me?"

Naien replied. "I've been working at the market for the past three years. When I'm not working or sleeping, I'm writing stories. That's pretty much it, now that school is finished."

Bankotsu's brows furrowed. "What's school? By market do you mean like in a village?"

Naien replied. "I keep forgetting I'm in a different place and time now," She whispered as if speaking softly to herself.

Overhearing her comment Bankotsu's ears perked up. He stared at her intently. "Explain."

Naien smiled. "Well to put it simply. I'm from approximately five hundred years in the future. How I got here I have no clue. And to answer your other question, school is where people from my time go to become educated. Reading, writing, and arithmetic, are very common."

Bankotsu frowned staring intently at her strange clothes. "So do all the people in your time dress like you?" He wasn't sure whether to like or dislike her particular attire. For starters her bottoms were a strange material he'd never before seen, even though it seemed to define her body rather nicely.

Naien laughed. "Not really no. I wear this," gesturing to her state of dress she continued, "to be comfortable. Most girls there dress similar to the young miko Kagome." She'd always been more of a tomboy though preferring her simple jeans and a tee shirt over fancy dresses.

Remembering the scandalously short kimono the mutt's wench wore Bankotsu shuddered. "I thought it was just because of the mutt."

Glad to be rid of them herself, Naien replied. "Nope, that's a pretty common school uniform for girls back there."

Bankotsu sighed. "At least you're a little more decent, though that top of yours could be an undershirt." Frowning at her in disapproval, he concluded, "First thing tomorrow we're getting you some more suitable clothes. Maybe a kimono?"

Naien snorted. "I'd rather find some hakamas and a haori, never did care for kimono's nor dresses- they're too restrictive." She stared down at her jeans. "At least these allow me free movement."

Bankotsu chuckled and amended, "Very well, hakamas and haori it shall be; long as it's more appropriate clothing than what you're currently wearing," eyes shining with laughter. He liked her bottoms no doubt about that, but he wasn't happy about her top._ 'No self respecting woman dresses like that and I refuse to be seen with a woman not dressed properly.'_

Pleased with how thoughtful he was being, Naien smiled and thanked him.

Bankotsu nodded and moved towards his clothing. After dressing and donning his armor he grabbed Banryu and led the woman back over to their camp.

**A/N There's chapter five, I hope you all liked it :D**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha Characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahasi. I'm merely using them for my own twisted enjoyment. I do however, own all Original Characters, this plot line, and all the fan fics referenced in this story. :D **

**Chapter Six:**

The next morning Bankotsu woke his men and the group set off.

Naien walked in step with Bankotsu.

Jakotsu was on his other side, and Renkotsu was on Jakotsu's other side.

When they came across a castle the mercenary's eyes gleamed with malice. "Listen up, we're going to take that castle and hold up there for a while. Jakotsu, go to it. Renkotsu, I want the castle un-scorched, otherwise enjoy yourself!" Facing Naien, he ordered, "Climb onto my back and hold on tight. If it bothers you, just close your eyes."

Realizing that he intended to go on a killing spree she paled.

Bankotsu scowled and snapped, "Get on my back and hold tight - now!"

Naien jumped to obey him and climbed onto his back, securing her hands on his shoulders and locking her knees to his waist. Her powerful thighs burned as she held with all the strength they possessed.

Bankotsu gripped Banryu and began running down the hill swiftly. The weight of the petite woman on his back was almost nothing, so he almost forgot she was even there. He laughed maniacally as he lowered Banryu, destroying a group of guards.

She cringed and tried to block out the screams and the heavy scent of blood permeating the air.

Jakotsu danced around flinging his sword and slicing all the men one by one, relishing his time with each of his precious victims.

Renkotsu spat flames and watched sadistically as the people burned.

When it was all said and done Bankotsu ordered, "Get the blood cleaned up and drag the bodies outside - dispose of them. I don't want them decaying and stinking up the joint."

Finally unable to hang on any longer Naien slipped off and landed on her backside.

_'I forgot she was there.' _Bankotsu looked at her and asked, "What's your problem?"

Naien glared at him weakly before falling forward and heaving. The scent of death and blood had overpowered her and she couldn't hold back anymore.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes at her and then snapped at his men, "What are you waiting for? Get to it!"

Jakotsu and Renkotsu stomped off to do as they'd been ordered. Judging by their grumbling neither was happy about clean up duty, but it was obvious the wench couldn't do it.

Bankotsu stood clear of her projectile path and sighed. "I should have known you'd be the type unable to handle a little blood." His face scrunched up at how weak she was being.

She sat there with her head on her knees for a few minutes, breathing deeply. At his comment Naien wiped her mouth and glared at him. "That is not a 'little blood' that is a fucking massacre!" Her nostrils flared with every other word.

Bankotsu smirked. "It's what we do, you'll get used to it girl." He stared into her eyes, noticing the flames that danced there._ 'I love the way her eyes look right now.'_

Naien spat back, "I doubt I'll ever 'get used to it'. Those horrible screams will likely be in my mind for many years to come. Those people never stood a chance. Beside Mr. hot shit, this is the first time I've actually been around such brutal killing, okay?" She spun around turning her back to him, trying in vain to drown out the screams.

Bankotsu's eyes softened as he sighed. _'Well damn,'_ he thought staring at the pale woman who was screaming for the voices to. "Shut up and go away," as she dropped to her knees crying and hugging herself. Taking pity on the girl he stood before her and pulled her into his arms.

Her spine stiffened and her head shot up to stare at him, begging him with her eyes to make the screams stop. Bankotsu leaned over beside her ear and whispered gently, "Let's go for a walk, it'll help." Pulling back to run the back of his hand over her wet cheek in a tender caress.

She nodded and tried to stand up. Her knees were shaking uncontrollably.

Bankotsu strapped Banryu across his back and gently scooped her into his arms, cradling her to his chest.

Tears streamed down her pale face as she feverishly begged for the screams to stop.

Bankotsu shook his head and continued walking out into the fresh air. Once they reached the terrace he placed her on her feet."Breath Naien, it'll help calm your stomach."

Realizing she was on her feet Naien inhaled the fresh air and closed her eyes, sinking to her knees in relief. She'd been given one helluva shock and would take a while to calm from it.

Bankotsu watched as she began to calm down. He stood leaning against the wall and watched the woman sink to her knees, before taking another deep breath of the clean air.

_'For a first timer she is holding up remarkably well.' _He remembered his first time witnessing a murder and that it had scared yet intrigued him. He remembered his first kill too. The rush of power of finally ending his tormentor's life. It had made him feel incredible to destroy the one person who'd made he and his brother's lives hell. He'd been overjoyed that the torture was at an end and he vowed then and there to never be in that position again, nor to allow anyone to put his brother through that again. He'd become stronger as he and Jakotsu had begun traveling the lands. After killing his first demon, he'd decided it was time to look into getting a stronger weapon. No lousy sword for him, nope it needed to be something to match him in strength and in character.

He'd learned of an old sword smith who for the right price would customize the weapon, to its intended owner. He'd tracked down the craftsman and managed to persuade him, after much reluctance and using his physical prowess, to make Banryu and Jakotsuou for him and his brother. After that he'd had newer and stronger armor crafted, than thanked the crafter and chopped off his head. He didn't want such talents available for any others. He intended his and his brother's weapons to remain one of a kind. Once the crafter had served his purpose Bankotsu had no quarrels with killing him. Shaking his head he brought himself out of his revere.

His thoughts returned to the woman before him who was simply staring up at the stars. He'd become interested in her, which could become a bad thing. Since the first woman he'd taken interest in had been the one who'd ultimately destroyed he and his brother's semblance of peace, he'd vowed never to let a woman that close to him again. After killing her he'd finally felt free for the first time.

Jakotsu's aversion to women was understandable considering what a piece of work she'd been. She'd played him for an utter fool and it wasn't until she'd hurt Jakotsu, that Bankotsu's eyes had finally been opened. Gone were the rose colored glasses and they were replaced with a rage like he'd never known before. He'd killed her and saved Jaky. To this day his only regret was not seeing sooner what she'd been doing to them.

This woman however was managing to make Bankotsu yearn for things that he'd vowed to forget. From the day he'd killed their tormentor on he'd viewed women as simply a means to pleasure men. The only thing a woman was good for was sex in his book. Jakotsu cooked better than women anyways so he'd never allowed any woman to accompany their group.

Now here he was bound through a curse to another woman. She was strange though, not like the other women he'd known. He could only wonder what had happened to change her though. She wasn't frightened by him like the others, and even when fear was in her eyes, she fought to control it. This both intrigued and confounded him, making him want to learn why. _That _was dangerous. It proved that she was getting too close. Bankotsu never cared what women felt nor why as long as he got his pleasure. Yet here he was puzzling over the way Naien acted.

He scowled._ 'I need to be stricter with her or the other two will start asking questions which I have no intention of having to answer.' _Mind made up he pushed off the wall and stormed over to her. "You've been out here long enough. It's time to go back inside."

Before he could yank her to her feet she knocked him back. "Stay back!" She moved to her feet. Staring at him she said in a sad voice, "Keep away from me. I can get up on my own." She didn't want him touching her right now.

He blinked and responded in a gruff voice, "Whatever, let's go. You have work to do," He turned to walk inside expecting her to follow.

Her jaw clenched and she straightened her spine before storming past him.

Shaking his head, he followed after her. "You will scrub these floors until they are spotless," He shoved a pan of water and a rag at her.

Rolling her eyes she snatched the rag and went to her knees, grinding her teeth as she began scrubbing the floor. Whenever nausea threatened, she fought back and held it at bay; determined not to show anymore weakness in front of him. Spell or not if she pissed him off too much, he'd kill her too. She held no delusions in that department. She knew her uses and they were few.

**A/N That's chapter six, now onto the next one.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha Characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahasi. I'm merely using them for my own twisted enjoyment. I do however, own all Original Characters, this plot line, and all the fan fics referenced in this story. :D **

**Chapter Seven:**

Three hours later Naien sighed wiping the sweat from her brow with the back of her arm. She dipped the rag again, ready to tackle the final spot on the floor. _'This is the last spot and then hopefully I can get some sleep.'_

Having observed her after placing his armor and weapon in their room, Bankotsu walked over to her and whistled. "Damn girl, you sure don't dally about it when you're working. That's a good thing." He loomed over her as she finished the last spot. He'd been immensely enjoying the sight of her bent over on her knees with her curvaceous backside high in the air, enticing him. he licked his lips. 'I have to admit she has a great looking ass.'

Her jaw was clenched. Her hands and knees were pretty sore and her back was loudly protesting every move she made.

Raising his gaze to her face, he noticed her hair had long since fallen loose of its band._ 'From this moment forward her hair will be left down at all times.'_

As she finished she slowly stood to her feet scowling at him. She flung the rag at his face. "The floors are done," She glared hotly at him. Her face was red from the exertion of the last few hours of vigorous scrubbing and her muscles were screaming in protest.

Bankotsu caught the rag and chuckled. "Someone's in a pissy mood," he teased. Truth be told, he loved seeing her temper. It proved that she wasn't afraid of them - and that was a novelty in itself. Even when he bed a woman there was always a hint of fear in her composure and that bothered him. Sure he was a killer, but when he was taking a woman he wanted her to focus on his pleasure and hers not fearing him. At least not in bed, that was such a turn off.

She huffed in a sarcastic tone, "Anymore chores or can I pass out now?" She wasn't happy about being treated like a dammed slave.

Not liking her tone one bit Bankotsu reached out and yanked her over to him. "Watch your tone wench," He forced her to look into his cold hard eyes. "I'm in charge and you _will_ respect me!"

She sighed. "I've had a hellacious day and would like nothing better than to just pass out, if that's alright with you," She stared him dead in the eye and finished sarcastically, "Master."

Unable to help himself Bankotsu burst out laughing. "You've sure got guts. I'll give you that much," He released his hold and she stepped back a pace.

She cracked a weak smile at his amused statement.

Oddly feeling somewhat regretful for causing her to be in such a sour mood; he sighed. "Look just do as you're told and things with be fine."

She huffed crossing her arms over her chest and stared at him.

Bankotsu's fists clenched. "I'm the leader and you are, mine! Unless you wish to face punishment you'd better learn to tow-the-line - fast!" His manner was dead serious.

Knowing she wouldn't win against him even if she'd tried, she relented and sighed. "We're clear okay. Now can I go lay down?" She pleaded with her eyes.

Bankotsu ordered shook his head no. "Come and eat and then you can go to bed." Without waiting for a response he began leading her away by the elbow.

**XOXOXO:**

In the kitchen Jakotsu was just serving the meal of meat, cheese, and bread, that he'd found earlier when rummaging in the pantry. He spotted his brother and the wench and sighed. He mumbled, "So much for a quiet meal," He set the food on the floor in front of each person.

Bankotsu ignored his comment and pointed to Naien's spot. "Sit," He held out the plate for her.

Too tired to argue Naien obediently took her seat.

Bankotsu placed her food in front of her. "Eat it and don't make a mess."

Mock glaring at him she sighed and ravenously began to eat her dinner.

Bankotsu nodded and took his seat a little away from her, not taking his eyes off of her until he was certain she was eating.

Pretending like she wasn't there Jakotsu sang happily, "Big brother, guess what I found?" Barely able to contain the excitement dancing in his gray eyes.

Bankotsu looked at him. "What?" He lifted the meat to his mouth. Knowing that few things ever made his brother act this way. One: was that dammed half breed. _'Seriously, what the hell is Jaky's obsession with that dumb mutt anyways? Sure he's an okay opponent in battle, but that is about it.'_ Bankotsu fought the urge to roll his eyes. _'It must be those damned ears he's always going on about.' _He halted his thoughts about the breed. _'The other things that make Jaky act like this, are killing sexy men and Saki.'_ He silently prayed it was the later seeing as he could use a good drink.

Jakotsu grinned and pointed to an enormous half barrel.

Bankotsu's eyes lit up. "Is that what I think it is?" He licked his lips almost tasting the spicy brew he hoped was in there. It had been a while since he'd had a good bout of the rice wine.

Jakotsu nodded dancing in his seat clapping his hands. "Isn't it awesome?"

Bankotsu nodded. "Get the cups Jaky and pour the Saki."

Jakotsu dragged the jug over and handed him a cup.

Bankotsu wasted no time in dipping his cup and downing the first drink. As the rich flavor hit his tongue and he savored the taste, he eyed the girl. "Are you thirsty?"

She shook her head. "I think I'll pass, I'd rather eat and sleep." She went back to her food.

Bankotsu chuckled. "What's the matter? Never had a drink before?" He downed another cup of the brew.

She sighed. "Actually no and I'd rather not, thanks," Her eyes focused on her plate. She knew first hand that when people drank enough they'd become rather unpredictable.

Not really wanting to share with the ugly wench anyway, Jakotsu crowed, "Good, more for us then." He gladly drank his own cup.

Renkotsu also moved to take a cup.

Bankotsu stood up and walked over placing a cup of the delicious brew in front of her. "One drink it won't kill you and who knows, you might just like it. Really now, what could it hurt?" He stared expectantly at her.

She shook her head. "I'd rather -" stopping at his intense glare. She sighed heavily. "Fine, one cup, then can I go to sleep?"

He smiled and nodded, pushing the cup towards her hovering hand.

She took a deep breath and picked up the cup, raising it to her full lips.

Bankotsu stood over her waiting.

Closing her eyes, she downed the drink in one swallow as she'd seen the others do and instantly began coughing. Her throat burned as the liquid fell into her stomach making it warm up.

Bankotsu and the others laughed as he moved back to his meal. Sitting Indian style he dished up another drink. After getting over her coughing fit she glared at him before standing up to leave.

He reached out stopping her as his hand closed around her wrist. "Don't be such a sour puss. Come sit beside me," he used his free hand to pat the floor beside him with an innocent looking smile.

She sighed and moved to sit where he'd pointed, placing her head on her knees.

Jakotsu scowled. "What is with her anyways?" His eyes narrowed into slits at the unwanted nuisance.

Bankotsu calmly replied, "Leave her be Jaky and just drink." Bankotsu watched Naien stretch out on the floor next to him. Exhaustion was clear in her features. Her hands were even showing some scrapes. Turning her back to him she pillowed her hands under her head and closed her eyes.

Bankotsu dipped his cup and drank some more before moving her so she was more comfortable and facing him. He tenderly swept some hair out of the way so as to get a better look at her pretty face. Already dozing off she grumbled half asleep weakly swatting at the intruding hand. He chuckled.

Turning back to his well deserved spoils Bankotsu and the others continued drinking far into the night, discussing some of their better conquests. From time to time his gaze would land on the girl beside him and he'd shake his head before returning his attention back to the chattering men.

Jakotsu caught him once. "Big brother! Pay attention to me. Stop staring at that wench. She's nothing but an ugly whore anyways." he pouted in his unique way.

Bankotsu's body tensed and his nostrils flared while he breathed heavily at his brother's words. Bankotsu tried to remain calm, clenching his jaw. Slapping a iron tight grip on his rising temper, Bankotsu apologized and tried to focus on his brother's mindless chatter. _'What the hell is getting into me?'_ Had it been anyone else who'd dared say those words to him, they'd have been dead without a second thought. He was actually very angry at his brother and that almost never happened. Shaking it off Bankotsu went back to drinking.

By the time the men had all passed out Bankotsu toppled over and his head ended up connecting with something very soft. He sighed almost contently and nuzzled against the softness beneath his head.

**A/N there's chapter seven, enjoy :D**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha Characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahasi. I'm merely using them for my own twisted enjoyment. I do however, own all Original Characters, this plot line, and all the fan fics referenced in this story. :D **

**Chapter Eight:**

The next morning Naien lay flat on her back and Bankotsu's face rested on her warm, soft chest, with his body half way pinning hers to the floor. His arms had managed to drape around her waist sometime during the night.

Feeling an unusually heavy weight on her Naien opened her eyes as her chest heaved, and she blinked at the sight. She inhaled a shocked breath and froze trying to figure things out. She remembered scrubbing floors and eating. Then she remembered taking a drink of Saki and her throat feeling like it was on fire. Squinting she remembered laying down on the floor beside him and falling asleep, everything else was blank. Her eyes flew wide and her breath hitched nervously.

She was unsure what to do at this point. The last thing she wanted was him waking up and knowing where his head lay. She didn't need the added frustration of him or the others teasing her about it. Lifting a slender hand and running it through her hair in frustration, she looked down at his sleeping face. The thought of how he looked like a sleeping child fluttered across her mind, before she sternly reminded herself he was no child. He was a man and men were trouble with a capitol T, she'd learned that lesson the hard way her whole life.

First her father was never even around; her mother had raised her on her own. After her mother died and she was alone two other guys had ended up hurting her. The first was her only boy friend. He'd been the football captain and had one night decided that he was going to have her - with or without her consent. He'd held her down and raped her right there in the middle of the party. It was the only party she'd ever gone to.

The second: was six months later when a drunkard had followed her home one night and held her down. He'd even used his knife to cut off her slacks leaving ugly scars on her inner and outer thighs. Then when he was finished raping her he'd busted her lip with a brutal backhand and decided that since she'd fought him the whole time he was gonna teach her a lesson by using her chest as a means of crushing out his cigar. Each breast held two of those nasty burns, vivid reminders of the nightmare that had replayed in her mind for close to two years. Tears leaked from her eyes as she recalled how her boss had come over the next morning when she hadn't show up for work and found her crying. They'd called the cops and reported the incident, then went to the hospital. After being released she and her boss had called and had all of the locks changed, the door replaced with a steel door, and all the windows barred. Just so that Naien would at least feel safe in her own home.

She'd decided then and there that men were nothing but trouble and she never wanted anything to do with them ever again. She'd spent four long weeks crying her heart out and moaning over everything before she realized life had to go on and sitting at home wasn't paying her bills, nor was it gonna allow her to graduate. Having promised her mother who was on her death bed, to graduate, she focused on that for her driving force, and it fueled her not only to venture out of the house, but to return to school and work. Eventually she took some woman's self defense classes and a few martial arts classes, vowing never again to be a victim.

Angrily swiping away the tears Naien shoved Bankotsu off her chest, not caring if it woke him up or not.

Bankotsu rolled over onto the floor groaning from discomfort and then went back to sleep.

Naien sat there hugging her knees to her chest fighting back the tears. _'I've cried enough already and refuse to waste anymore tears over a past I will never be able to change.'_

A couple hours later she stood to her feet and began rummaging for something to eat.

Bankotsu rolled over holding his head as he heard some banging across the room. Groaning he hissed, "Can't you be quiet?" He rubbed his aching temples.

Naien snorted. "If you hadn't gotten yourself a damned hangover, you'd realize I'm barely making any noise. Besides I'm hungry," She pulled out the remaining cheese and bread. She boiled some water for tea.

Bankotsu glared at her and then over to the now empty and toppled over Saki half jug. Sighing he rubbed his temples and waited for the room to stop spinning before her tried to sit up.

She walked over handing him a fresh cup of tea. "Here, this should help." She walked back across the room and got her own cup of tea and the tray of bread and cheese, carrying it back over to where he was sitting.

Taking a seat beside him Indian style, she passed him a hunk of bread and a chunk of cheese, before biting into her own meal. A few minutes later the others woke up and she got up to serve their food and tea as well, before taking her seat beside Bankotsu once again.

Once everyone finished eating and Bankotsu was feeling all better, he decided it was time to start training her. Standing to his feet he ordered, "Jakotsu and Renkotsu, I want you both to stock up on wood, fresh water, and food. I expect to see plenty of fruit and nuts in this pantry by the end of the day, as well as some meat for tonight's dinner."

Nodding that they understood the men set to work, knowing that if they didn't he'd hand them their asses personally.

Turning to Naien Bankotsu ordered, "You're coming with me. It's high time I started training you." Holding up a hand to stop her protest, Bankotsu informed her, "My life depends on your safety as well and I refuse to have to coddle a weak wench who can't even defend herself in battle! Now let's go."

Leading her by the elbow he walked outside into the castle gardens and facing her. "For starters, we'll work on improving your stamina. I expect you to run around the entire outside of this castle five times in two hours."

Naien scoffed. "You're crazy! That castle is huge! There's no way I can do that." She shook her head in disbelief.

Bankotsu's face slid into a devious smirk. "Sure you can, because every time you try to stop I'm going to be right behind you and keep you going."

Not liking the look in his eyes she swallowed nervously. "How?"

Bankotsu simply smirked wider. "You'll see, now let's start."

Not wanting to test him she began running and he gave chase.

After the first lap around the castle she stopped and tried to catch her breath.

Bankotsu reached over and roughly slapped her butt cheek.

She yelped as her hands flew to her stinging backside.

He reached out and slapped her ass again. "Keep moving."

Eyes wide she immediately began running again.

He grinned and jogged after her._ 'I knew that would get her going.'_

She continued running and glared ahead of her. _'How dare he? Who does this bastard think he is just touching me wherever the hell he wants to?' _She grit her teeth.

When she was around the second time she tried again to take a minute to catch her breath. When his hand moved towards her butt again she spun around and caught his hand, growling at him."Don't even think about it."

He smirked and reached out grasping a handful of one of her breast as his other hand pinched her butt.

Her eyes flew wide as electric zaps shot through her nipple making her breast tingle and a sharp pain run through her wasn't sure which hurt more at the moment her nipple or her ass.

"Keep it moving girl or I'll do it again."

She spun around and tried to run away from him.

Laughing he jogged up so that he was just behind her.

She panted heavily as she continued running. After making it around a third time she forced herself to keep going for fear of being groped again.

Bankotsu released a deep-throated laugh as he easily kept pace with her.

Her legs and lungs were burning by the time she finished the fourth lap and she bent over panting, before falling onto her butt, in order to protect it from his lecherous hands. He moved to grab her breast again and she captured his hand still panting while sending him a deadly glare.

Smirking Bankotsu dipped his head and bit earlobe while squeezing her thigh. She jumped back up and tried hard as hell to run away from him as she completed her final lap. She fell to her knees and then to her face, panting rapidly as she tried to regain her breath.

Bankotsu stood over her not even winded and grinned like a child who'd just pulled a girl's pony tail. "I told you that you could do it." His eyes dancing with laughter.

Pushing to her knees she sent him a chilling glare. "Groping m, is not funny you damned lecherous Neijin!" Anger flared in her eyes, while the sun shined in her hair accentuating the red highlights.

Bankotsu chuckled. "It kept you moving didn't it?" He moved to sit beside her.

She scooted out of his reach not trusting him not to grope her again.

Bankotsu sat there laughing a good three minutes.

She continued panting until she finally regained her breath. Every muscle in her body ached and she was too damn sore to move, so she scooted away some more and lay on her back.

Bankotsu stretched out on his side and watched her. "We'll do the same thing again tomorrow and then after a few days we'll add sit-ups and push-ups to the regiment."

She groaned. "He's trying to kill me," She closed eyes and laying her arm over her eyes to block out the bright sun.

Bankotsu laughed boisterously, before correcting, "No, actually I'm trying to keep your cute little ass alive, so that neither of us dies." Turning serious he sat up. "Once your stamina is up to par, we'll move to hand to hand combat, and than after that I'll teach you some different weapons that girls can use easy enough."

Naien sat up heaving a heavy sigh. "I have my daggers or have you forgotten that?" She stared at him unable to believe he'd have forgotten that particular incident and her warning.

Bankotsu smirked and tossed a few blades of grass at her. "I haven't forgotten that." Turning serious he added," but daggers won't do shit for protecting your life here. A bow and arrows or some katanas maybe - but not daggers."

He snorted derisively. "That little toothpick you pulled on me the other day was a surprise, but if I'd really wanted to I could have disarmed you in an instant." He snapped his fingers to emphasize his point.

Naien's jaw clenched. She hated to admit it but he had a valid point. Maybe him training her wouldn't be such a bad idea after all. She had no real knowledge of what the people of this time were like and she sure as hell didn't intend to fall victim to another man - least of all a man from these times. To top that off there were demons, real live demons in this world. _'How the hell am I ever going to handle herself against them?' S_he nodded. "Thank you, I hadn't thought of that."

Bankotsu carelessly shrugged. "By the time I'm done teaching you, you'll be able to protect yourself from most situations. Not that I intend on letting you out of my sight, but in case anything did happen you have to know how to protect yourself. So that I don't die either." Standing up he walked over to her. His eyes narrowed. "I'm not doing this just for you, mainly it's to protect my own neck."

_'How the hell could I even for a second think that he'd actually do anything that didn't benefit him?'_ Naien's fist tightened on the ground and she clenched her jaw, before giving him a curt nod that she understood. Moving to her feet she stared at the castle.

**A/N That's Chapter Eight, Enjoy :D**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha Characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahasi. I'm merely using them for my own twisted enjoyment. I do however, own all Original Characters, this plot line, and all the fan fics referenced in this story. :D **

**Chapter Nine:**

By the time Naien and Bankotsu had returned to the castle the pantry was brimming with fresh fruits, nuts, and berries galore and the meat was already cooking. Over in one corner stood three large barrels of fresh spring water and some furs that had been drug out of one of the rooms.

Bankotsu ordered for Naien to take the furs outside and shake them free of dust and dirt. He watched over her intently to ensure she did as she was told. Once all the bed furs were shaken clean he followed her while she made up each of the beds with fresh silk sheets and added the bed furs.

Once that was done he escorted her over to their room and opened the closet, revealing some of the most expensive outfits she'd ever seen. He pointed to the haori and hakamas. "Grab some and we will go wash up in the hot spring through those doors before dinner." He pointed to the doors off of their room.

As usual Bankotsu had taken the best room in the castle for himself, deciding since they had to stay within range of each other due to the curse that they might as well have a big soft bed and a private bathing spring too.

Jakotsu had pitched a fit over that until he settled for the smaller room with another hot spring for himself, leaving the open spring in a different room and a separate bedroom for Renkotsu.

Bankotsu sighed. "I know these will be a little big on you, but I've managed to persuade my brother to fit them to you, in exchange for giving him all but one of the kimonos in this castle."

Naien blinked.

Knowing how women took their sweet time choosing what to wear, Bankotsu rolled his eyes and sat on the bed. He pulled out the one scroll that wasn't about him and started reading it again while he waited for her to find something 'suitable' to wear.

Unaware of what he had chosen to read Naien perused the clothes. After checking thoroughly she chose a set that she figured the colors would look good on he. She faced him twisting the hem of her shirt with the fingers. Her voice was a little shaky. "Can't I just bathe alone?"

Stuffing the scroll back into his haori Bankotsu clenched his teeth. "We both sweated and need to clean up before we eat. Now stop fidgeting and get moving." He pointed her towards the open doors that would lead to their bathing room.

Naien sighed and chewed her bottom lip between her teeth._ 'He's going to see my ugly scars and call me a freak, or treat me like one.'_ Her hand covered her chest and she took a deep breath trying not to let bile rise in her throat.

Bankotsu scowled and placed the scrolls safely on the bed, knowing they'd be safe since Banryu was blocking their door shut. He stood up and crossed him arms over his chest. "Move it." He dragged her away by the elbow.

Once they reached the hot springs, he shucked out of his armor and clothes in a few seconds, before jumping buck naked into the spring.

Naien blushed and her hand shot to her mouth as her eyes widened at the marvelous naked flesh she saw. She slowly licked her lips and looked away still blushing.

Once he surfaced Bankotsu brushed his bangs from his face with his hair streaming down his back. He looked over toward the girl on the shore. "What's taking so long? Are you scared or something?" He smirked.

Naien's face heated more and she swallowed. Her hands fumbled with the hem of her tee shirt. She really did need a bath and her body longed to soak in the steamy water to relive her sore muscles, but she didn't want him staring at her scars.

Having had just about all that he was gonna stomach from her Bankotsu climbed out of the water and stood in front of the startled girl, ripping her t-shirt in two. "Get undressed already!"

She cried out frantically trying to stop him and covered her breasts with her arms in a vain attempt to keep him from seeing her shameful body.

Bankotsu's eyes widened as he spotted the burned circular marks peeking from behind her arms. He immediately grasped her arms and held them out of the way while his eyes stared down at her scars.

Blinking he raised his head and found her blushing beet red and looking away. Freeing one of his hands by trapping both of hers behind her in one of his; he gently grasped her chin and forced her to look at him. "Look at me Naien." When she opened her eyes his voice softened. "That story 'Always An Outcast', it's about you isn't it?"

She nodded as unwanted tears began trailing down her cheeks.

He released his hold on her and gently wiped away her tears. "That explains everything." He lightly traced his long finger over one of the scars on her breast. "I wondered why even though it's obvious that you like me, you kept refusing my advances."

She gasped and then cringed as she felt him touch her marred flesh.

Bankotsu cupped her cheek. "You did nothing to be ashamed of and you shouldn't be ashamed of your body either," His finger lightly traced another of the scars.

She bowed her head and her voice was shaky. "The scars are ugly, and-"

He pressed his finger firmly against her soft lips. "You stop that right now! I don't want to hear you talking bad about yourself. These scars are nothing to be ashamed of Naien, in fact you should wear them proudly as they attest to the fact that you survived such a horror and kept going strong."

She looked into his eyes unable to believe what she was hearing. _'I thought for sure that he'd think less of me as a woman because of my marred flesh. Was I wrong?' _

Bankotsu continued, "I've read most of the story Naien. I know what you went through. You should take pride in the fact that you kept fighting and wear these as a badge of courage, not think less of yourself for something you had no control over."

He grabbed her hand and traced her finger along the two inch wide scar near the back of his ribs. "I got this one when I was employed by a Samurai. I was battling for his cause and he shoved a blade through me as payment."

She gasped and her fingers slowly traced the angry looking line. He moved her hand to his chest and placed it over a jagged looking star near his heart. "This one is when they decided to stick a branding stick through me."

Her finger traced over the welted star pastern and she blinked. "Its okay and common for men to have wounds like these, but not for a woman."

Bankotsu scoffed. "That's only because women usually aren't in a battle."

She frowned and tried to pull her hand back.

He held her hand against his chest and forced her to look into his eyes. "Anyone who faces combat will end up with at least a few scars."

She blinked.

His cerulean blue eyes shined with seriousness. "Now I understand why you keep shying away from me." He cupped her face tenderly in both of his hands. "Naien I won't hurt you, I'm not like those other guys. I'd never treat a woman like that."

Naien nodded and sucked her bottom lip between her teeth.

His thumb stroked her cheek. "I'll treat you better... better than what anyone has done in the past." He stared deep into her eyes slowly running the back of his fingers along the tear tracks on her cheek. "You're special and should be treated as such, not like some piece of meat to be used and thrown to the dogs."

Naien closed her eyes and asked dryly, "What's so special about a scarred woman who's haunted by her past and ends up being hurt every time?" She tried to turn away but he held her to his chest.

"The fact that you're not afraid to stand up to me, to speak your mind despite the consequences. The fact that you've been strong enough on your own to survive such tragedies and become stronger because of them. I could still go on."

She blinked. "Really?"

He nodded. "All of these make you special."

She scoffed, "Being a survivor because you're all alone doesn't make you special. I became feisty because of it, that's all." She stared at the ground, closing her eyes whenever he tried to get her to look at him.

Bankotsu grinned. "But that's what I like about you, Naien. You're not afraid of me or to stand up to me."

She blinked and looked at him with a tilt of her head.

Bankotsu sighed heavily. "Other women, even when I'm bedding them, they have fear in their eyes." His voice lowered. "I don't want the woman I'm in the midst of pleasuring to look at me with anything but bliss, but they do. I see the fear clear as day," sadness entered into and dulled his liquid pools of sapphire.

Naien cupped the side of his face tenderly and stared into his eyes. "I'm not afraid of you Bankotsu. I just don't trust men period, because of the life I've had,"She dropped her hands and turned away with her hands over the scars on her chest.

He pulled her hand back to his cheek holding it there with his bigger hand over hers. He nuzzled his face into her palm. His voice was hard as steel. "Those men will never touch you again and if I ever did find them - I'd tear them apart for what they did to you." Smoothing some hair out of her face and tucking it gently behind her ear, he vowed, "No man will ever lay a finger on you so long as I have breath left in my body!"

Naien lowered her eyes and stared down at the scars that stood out on her soft welled in her eyes at the sight.

Following her eyes Bankotsu smiled and traced his finger slowly and gently over the scars, before lowering his head to feather a kiss over each of the scars. His voice murmured about how beautiful she was and how the scars only served to add to her beauty.

Naien's heart fluttered inside her chest. _'No one has ever tried so much to make me feel better.' _Her lips slowly spread into a big smile.

Bankotsu placed a chaste kiss on her lips before grabbing her hands and leading her over to the water."Let's go bathe before Jaky comes in her pitching a fit about us letting his food go to waste, okay?"

She nodded and allowed him to lead her over to the edge of the water. She inhaled and felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach as his calloused palms slipped to the top of her jeans, carefully tracing her flat stomach along the way. Shivers danced along her spine intensifying with every stroke of his hand along her skin.

She stopped his hands with her own and he slowly, reluctantly withdrew his hands. Keeping their eyes locked she undid the button and lowered the zipper. His eyes watched her every movement. She swallowed before lowering her jeans slowly past her hips. The butterflies in her belly became frenzied and she closed her eyes knowing that he would see the ugly gashes that had healed along her thighs. She bit her lip and slowly slid her pants further down. Bankotsu's eyes roved over her body and lingered on the scars along her outer thighs, making them tingle. His fingers lightly traced those scars while she continued pushing her jeans down and slipped them down her toned legs. Standing up straight she kicked free of her jeans.

Bankotsu took one more look at her standing there in only her black silk wrapped around her breast and the matching silk like fondushi which covered far more than any other fondushi he'd ever seen. His brow rose and he turned his back, slipping into the water. Bankotsu's eyes were glued to the breath taking vixen as he watched her peel the black silk away from her breasts and slid the strange fondushi off. He was completely unable and unwilling to take his azure gaze off of the woman.

Taking a deep breath Naien slowly entered the water stopping every other step to breathe deeply and then continuing further into the warm water.

She reached over grabbing for what they used as shampoo. "Turn around so that I can wash your hair."

"Yes ma'am," he replied with a smirk as he turned his back, releasing his hair from its braid and shaking it out. He sighed in content relishing the feeling. Her nimble fingers stroked his scalp, lulling him nearly into sleep, as she worked to clean the built up layer of dirt and sweat and from his hair. Once that was done dropped her hands and stared at him. "Dunk so we can rinse you."

Bankotsu dunked into the water and Naien ran her fingers through his long black hair to remove the soap suds. Naien smiled. After she completely washed away all the suds from his hair, she stood back and waited for him to surface.

Naien turned her attention to her own hair. She sighed as she hit a particularly dirty spot. She gripped the hair and scrubbed much harder than necessary. _'Ugh why does it have to be so difficult?'_

_'Maybe I should return the favor?'_ Bankotsu imagined running his fingers through her brown hair, massaging her scalp as she'd done him. His mind pictured him working her tight sore muscles into melted butter. Bankotsu slid stealthily in the water coming up behind her like a shark to a tasty morsel.

Naien growled as she continued trying to get her hair clean.

Bankotsu moved his hands to where hers were working the dirty spot and nestling the front of his body to her back.

She blinked and asked a bit breathlessly, "What are ya doing?" She bit her lip unsure whether to move away or not.

His lips pressed against her ear. "I'm returning the favor. Here... let me finish this up for you."

Her spine stiffened and her breath hitched. "Um..." Her eyes lid shut as his warm breath brushed against her ear.

Bankotsu quickly moved his fingers expertly through her hair scrubbing at the various dirty spots, being careful not to be too rough. _'I knew it would be soft.'_

Feeling his strong fingers glide through her she sighed and felt her back relax from its stiff position.

Bankotsu smirked as he felt her melting into his grasp. _'Now how can I make her more at ease with me?'_

Surprised at how comforting it was to have him washing her hair Naien sighed in content. _'What's going on?_ _Why am I letting him do this?'_ '

Bankotsu continued working his magic on her hair until it was clean. His hands moved to her shoulders working out the tension he felt there.

Naien cleared her throat loudly. "Um Bankotsu -" she trailed off unable to speak. Feeling his strong hands on her shoulders she blinked. "Now what is he doing?" she whispered. Giving into how good it felt to have her shoulders rubbed, she leaned into his strong fingers.

Her head leaned back against his chest and her eyes closed.

Bankotsu's lips brushed against her neck and he placed an open mouth kiss on the side of her neck.

They jumped when they heard an insistent pounding on their bedroom door. "Big brother, the food is done, get out here already! What's taking so damn long?"

Bankotsu glared at the door as he moved slowly out of the water. _'Leave it to Jaky to show up just when it was getting good.'_ He huffed and heading to his clothes and armor.

Her lips formed a pout as she watched Bankotsu exit the water, noting the powerful muscles of his sculpted back and taught ass. 'Damn he's even sexier in the flesh.' She her bottom lip to keep from whistling in appreciation at the site.

"You really should get out of the water before you catch a cold." Bankotsu smirked. "That is if you can take your eyes off me long enough." He winked at her.

Her face turned pink and she ducked her head.

He held up her fresh clothes as she exited the water. "After dinner Jakotsu will start working on fixing your clothes so they fit right."

Naien nodded and reached for the clothes.

"Slowly,"

She felt like her whole body was going up in flames as his intent gaze watched her dress.

**A/N Okay that's chapter nine everyone, enjoy :D**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha Characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahasi. I'm merely using them for my own twisted enjoyment. I do however, own all Original Characters, this plot line, and all the fan fics referenced in this story. :D **

**Chapter Ten:**

The next day Bankotsu and Naien woke up at about the same time. Each slid off of their side of the bed and stretched.

Bankotsu smiled at her. "Jakotsu did a pretty spiffy job and making your clothes fit right." He nodded with approval in his eyes.

Naien smiled. "Yes he did. Your brother sure is nice to do this for me." She added wryly, "Considering his aversion to women."

Bankotsu sighed and stared at her, holding her arm. "He has good reasons."

Naien held her hands up in an 'I give' position. "I wasn't saying anything bad about it. Merely observing that he doesn't like women."

Bankotsu nodded and walked towards the door. "His reasons for hating women are just as serious as yours are for not trusting men."

Her mahogany eyes filled with sadness. '_Guess I'm not the only one who's been treated cruelly by the opposite sex.' _She dropped her head and sighed. She walked over to him and they exited the room.

After breakfast they went outside and ran five laps around the castle. She only had to stop and catch her breath, resulting in Bankotsu's smirking and groping her twice this time. Once they were done they went inside and he stood over her and she completed her chores.

After dinner Jakotsu fixed up another two sets of haori and hakamas for her and then everyone settled in for the night.

**XOXOXO:**

The Next day everyone carried on much the same as the previous two days. After the laps around the castle Bankotsu insisted on Naien doing twenty five each of push-ups and sit ups.

Once she hit twenty her breath came out in heavy pants. "I… I can't do any more."

Bankotsu flexed his biceps as he held her feet in place. "Yes you can. Come on only five more."

Naien did another sit up.

Bankotsu nodded. "Twenty one."

Naien did another one and sweat ran down her back.

"Twenty two, come on now just a few more."

Groaning as she felt the pain making the muscles of her belly sore she did another one.

"Twenty three. Only two more."

She did another one and fell onto her back. "No more."

Bankotsu sternly countered, "Twenty four, last one Naien."

Naien groaned and did the last one glaring at him. She fell back groaning and panting heavily.

Bankotsu smirked., "See I told you that you could do twenty five.."

Her narrowed into slits while she continued catching her breath.

Bankotsu released her ankles and slowly slid his hand along her hakama clad thigh giving it a squeeze.

Naien's brown eyes widened and she instantly shot up to a sitting position. "What do you think you are doing, mister?" Furious flames danced in her eyes.

Bankotsu chuckled. "Seeing how fast I could get you to jump up," His eyes twinkling with amusement.

She sent him what she hoped was an icy stare.

He laughed. Turning serious he ordered, "Now for the push-ups."

Knowing it would be futile to argue with him about the training, Naien groaned and got into position.

Bankotsu hid a smile and removed his haori. "I'll even do these with you. Now come on."

They began doing push-ups, he of course was just showing off his chiseled upper chest and muscles and enjoying every minute of it as her blush deepened every time their eyes met.

After they hit twenty Bankotsu encouraged, "Come on only five left." Mischief twinkled in his eyes because he knew he was going to get a rise out of her with his next comment. "Unless you want to stay weak that is."

Naien growled and did the next one.

Bankotsu smirked when he caught sight of the flames licking her eyes. It was a sure sign that he was getting her riled up. "Four more."

They did the next one.

"Three more, come on Naien, keep going."

She groaned and they did the next one.

"Two more."

Naien felt her arms begin to shake and managed to do the next one.

Bankotsu smiled. "Last one, come on now." They did the last one and then she let herself fall flat on her stomach, panting heavily as she lay there regaining her breath.

Bankotsu rolled onto his side facing her. "Man twenty five each of push ups and sit ups and you are already that winded?" He shot her a grin. "You really are a weak girl."

Not willing to take anymore from him Naien pounced on him. "Take that back, merc!"

Laughing he rolled onto his back with her on top.

her fists slapped into his chest. "You take that back! I am _not _weak." She stared down at him with her face flushed from the exercise and her temper evident.

Bankotsu smirked thoroughly enjoying her temper and began rolling around on the ground with her.

After they wrestled around a good thirty minutes Bankotsu rolled her on top of him again so that he could stare deep into her eyes. "Naien, I knew you wanted me, but I didn't know you wanted me this bad," His arms locked behind her waist. He leaned up sliding his tongue along her outer shell of her ear. He felt her shiver and she shoved him onto his back. He smirked. "If I did we would have been doing this much sooner." He winked at her.

Looking down and finally realizing how intimately positioned they were Naien's cheeks flushed and she tried to climb off.

He held fast pinning her against the top of his body.

She stiffened.

He chuckled and rolled her underneath him, pinning her hands above her head._ 'It's been too long since I've kissed her. I want to taste her sweet lips again.'_ He lowered his head to her face and captured her lower lip between his teeth, lightly licking and nibbling it. Naien gasped and he slipped his tongue inside, thoroughly exploring the inside of her mouth.

After getting over her shock Naien moaned and shyly traced her tongue along his.

His tongue danced around hers and he tried to wrap his tongue around hers and pull it into his mouth.

Jakotsu walked up behind them and shrieked, "Big brother! What the hell are you doing?"

The kissing pair jumped startled and stared at each other with wide eyes.

Sighing Bankotsu released his hold.

Naien quickly climbed off of him and started walking back into the castle.

Bankotsu moved to his feet. "Jakotsu, it's not that big of a deal. We were just -"

Jakotsu scowled with tears in his eyes. "Not that big of a deal? She's bewitched you! That vile wench has cast an evil spell over you."

Catching the rant Naien stopped dead in her tracks and lowered her head. She scuffed her feet in the dirt feeling like an intruder.

Jakotsu sobbed, "All I ever hear anymore is how you have to spend all your time training with _her_." Stomping his foot like a petulant child, he whined, "It's not fair!" He thrust a delicate finger in his brother's face and yelled, "You swore you wouldn't ever let a girl become more important to you than me again." Crystalline drops ran in rivulets down his cheeks.

Remembering what had happened in their past Bankotsu ducked his head and ran his fingers through his bangs. His voice cracked. "Look Jaky I swear it's not like that. i just - "

Naien heaved a heavy sigh and walked back. Her tone was clipped and devoid of any emotion. "Bankotsu, spend time with him just you two while I do my chores today." Without waiting for a response she walked off again.

Both brothers stood there gaping while watching the woman walk away. Bankotsu nodded to his brother and they followed her inside. They sat over by the wall talking just the two of them while Naien went about cleaning the kitchen floor, washing the dishes and making some tea.

Feeling a little better and a lot less jealous Jakotsu glowed with happiness and lapped up his brother's attention like an eager puppy.

Bankotsu made it a point to focus on what his brother was saying and only checked to make sure Naien was okay a few times. Bankotsu placed a hand on his brother's slender shoulder. " I was only training her Jaky. I meant what I said, there isn't one person in the whole world who is or ever will be more important to me than you are."

Jakotsu hugged his brother rocking back and forth. "I hope so aniki."

Bankotsu pat his brother's back and hugged him in a fierce bear hug. "You know me Jaky."

Jakotsu sniffed and closed his eyes.

Renkotsu returned from his duties and placed the water inside the pantry_. 'It seems like that wench is becoming important to Bankotsu. Considering he's been spending all his time with her and even ignoring Jakotsu lately. That must mean that she is his main weakness.' _His hand rubbed the top of his bald head. '_If I can get rid of her, then that brat Bankotsu would die too. Then all that would be left is to kill Jakotsu and take his shard.'_

Bankotsu and Jakotsu continued their bonding time as they sat back talking about all the things they had done over the years.

Naien walked over placing some freshly brewed tea and honey on a try before them. Without a word she walked off to prepare some bread for tonight's meal.

Renkotsu cleared his throat and sat down with the brother's talking of the villages they had slaughtered since he had joined them.

Naien dropped off some tea for him too, before returning to her bread.

Bankotsu waved. "Hey Ren." His eyes searched for Naien and he found her making bread in the kitchen. "Jaky it's time for you to start dinner."

Sighing because their time had come to an end Jakotsu nodded. He walked over and shooed Naien out of the kitchen while he started the stew.

Naien took her tea and sat over beside Bankotsu.

He smiled at her and mouthed 'Thank you.'.

She smiled and mouthed back 'You're welcome.'

Renkotsu pretended not to notice. "So big brother, how's the training coming?" He was trying un-suspiciously to glean what information about it that he could.

_'Hm since when does Renkotsu care what I teach someone?' _Bankotsu pretended not to notice anything amiss and replied smoothly, "Her training's coming along just fine."

Naien smiled to herself. '_He's smarter than you give him credit for Renkotsu.'_ She watched the two comrades talking.

Renkotsu tried to push a little more. "Have you taught her any weapons yet?"

Bankotsu replied in a no-nonsense tone, "Training her is _my_ job and I'll do whatever I think is required, understood?" He quirked a brow.

Renkotsu nodded. "Of course, forgive me. I wasn't questioning you methods Big brother. I was merely curious." He turned away and frowned._ 'Big brother is determined not to tell me anything more. Why?'_

Bankotsu nodded. He turned to Naien. "Was that bread you were making?"

Naien smiled inwardly. '_Nice try there Ren, but it's a no go. Told you, he's smarter than people think.' _She nodded. "Hai, nothing fancy mind you, but at least it will be fresh."

Jakotsu finished preparing the stew and set it over the fire to cook and then walked back over and sat by his brother.

Naien excused herself and went to check out the bread. Finding it done she took it out of the oven and left it on the counter to cool. Walking back over she sat in her spot and cleared her throat hoping to get the brother's attentions.

They looked over at her.

"I just wanted to let you both know that I have no intention of ever trying to come between you two." Locking her calm brown gaze with Jakotsu's grey ones, she informed him, "Jakotsu, I understand you're brothers and need time. I would never try to get between you. Okay?"

_'She's just saying that to try to look good in front of everybody.' _Jakotsu blinked and then shrugged. "Whatever you say, wench."

Bankotsu smiled at his brother nodding. Bankotsu's eyes held silent thanks as he smiled at Naien before addressing his group and handing out orders for tomorrow's activities.

Renkotsu sat there nodding his head when he was spoken to and replying with the automatic. "Hai big brother." He rubbed his chin. _'It seems I missed something earlier. Why else would the wench even bother saying something like that?'_

When the stew was ready Jakotsu stood up and doled it out.

Naien stood up and brewed some fresh tea.

Before Jakotsu could leave the room and deliver the food, Naien stopped him. "Jakotsu, I just wanted you to know that I mean every word I said earlier. I'd _never_ try to get between you and your brother. I -"

Jakotsu snorted and pinned her with a cold stare. "Listen here bitch, you're not going to get bonus points with him by pretending to befriend me, so don't even bother!"

Naien gasped feeling like a knife had been plunged into her chest. her hand flew to her chest and she stumbled back a step. "How could you even think something like that? I'm not trying to do anything but make peace between us."

Jakotsu hissed, "I'm not falling for your little innocent act you stupid whore. Now, move!" he roughly shoved on her shoulder pushing her out of his way.

Naien stood there blinking as she watched his retreating back. With shaky hands she poured tea and adding the bread to the tray. Blinking back tears she sighed and straightened her shoulders. She returned to the others and silently sat there picking at her meal with eyes glued to her plate. She managed to eat about half of the food before pushing her plate away.

Bankotsu frowned. "What's the matter Naien?"

She replied automatically in a level tone, "Nothing, I'm just not all that hungry." She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall.

Bankotsu scoffed. "Don't give me that! We worked your ass off today. You should eat to keep up your strength."

Naien sighed and snapped back at him. "Look, I said I'm not hungry, okay?"

Bankotsu clenched his jaw and set his empty plate aside. Standing up he reached down and pulled her to her feet, leading her out of the room. In the hallway before their room he shoved her against the wall and pinned her between his arms. his eyes narrowed at her."Cut the bullshit and tell me what's wrong, now!"

Naien sighed staring back at him with dull eyes. "I'm more exhausted than anything okay? I just didn't have much of an appetite tonight." She shrugged.

Bankotsu hissed, "If you don't fucking tell me what it is, I'm going to - " he cut off grinding his teeth.

She clenched her fists. "You're going to what Bankotsu? I can't help it if my damn stomach is upset." Defiance glowed in her eyes.

Bankotsu gripped her chin and forced her to look into his eyes a long tense moment. he huffed. "Fine," He drug her back into the dinning room daring her with his eyes to defy him. "You stay put until everyone else is finished."

Naien sighed and placed her head on her knees closing her eyes.

Bankotsu had a second helping while the others finished their meal.

Jakotsu stared at the woman._ 'What is that bitch up to now?' _

After the meal was finished Bankotsu pulled Jakotsu and Naien aside. "What the hell happened earlier when you two were in the kitchen alone?"

Both remained obstinately silent.

Bankotsu glared from one to the other. "Well?" Naien remained silent pissing him off even more.

Bankotsu paced back and forth, glaring at them both. "I expect an answer - now!"

Naien sighed and rubbed her temples. "I told you I just have an upset stomach tonight."

Jakotsu blinked._ 'I thought for sure she'd whined to aniki about it by now.' _

Bankotsu glared at him. "Is that so Jakotsu? Nothing happened?"

Jakotsu fidgeted with his hands and bowed his head. "She came to me and said she'd never try to get between us."

Bankotsu glared at Naien. "Nothing happened, huh?"

She lowered her head and mumbled, "Nothing important. " She crossed her arms over her chest.

Turning back to Jakotsu, Bankotsu snorted. "And?" he stood to his full height with his arms crossed over his chest.

trying to keep Jakotsu from blabbing the rest, Naien said, "Just forget it, it doesn't matter."

Bankotsu pinned his brother with a hard gaze, "Out with it, now!"

Jakotsu huffed. "I told her she wasn't winning any brownie points with you by pretending to be nice to me and called her a whore." Jakotsu pouted.

Bankotsu snapped his attention to Naien and growled. "Nothing happened huh? Bullshit!"

She shifted her feet while looking at the floor.

Bankotsu turned to Jakotsu and his voice turned icy. "Jakotsu I expect you to at least try to get along with her."

Naien sighed. "This, is exactly what I was trying to avoid in the first dammed place. Forget it, I'm going to bed." She pushed off the wall and entered her room.

Jakotsu pouted. "it's not fair Aniki -"

Bankotsu snapped, "At least she's trying to get along. I expect the same from you. She's a member of our group and you _will _respect her!" He spun on his hell and entered his room and slamming the door shut hard enough that Naien cringed.

After using Banryu to bar their door Bankotsu walked over to Naien and yanked her off the bed by her arms. He pushed his face right in front of hers. "Don't you ever," he took a deep breath and then continued, "do that again! I don't give a rat's ass if you're trying to protect him or not! the next time I ask what's wrong I'd better get a straight fucking answer right then and there!" His stormy eyes crashed with anger, while he glared through her. "Am I clear?" He shook her to get the point across.

She trembled at the intensity of the anger she could feel rolling off him in waves. She squeaked, "Yes."

He released her arms and she dropped back onto the bed rubbing her now bruising arms.

Bankotsu ran a hand through his bangs and he took deep breaths. Calming down a little he spoke softer. "Naien, I realize you were trying to keep me from yelling at Jakotsu. But, I don't ever want this shit to happen again! If anyone _even _Jakotsu acts out-_ **I** _will handle it. You don't have to try to cover up for him."

Naien closed her eyes and rubbed her bruises. "I just didn't want you angry about what he said. I kept my mouth shut to - "

He loomed before her and snapped, "I know, just don't ever do it again," His eyes bore into hers.

She nodded and continued absentmindedly rubbing her bruised skin while holding his gaze.

Bankotsu followed her movements and cursed under his breath as he spotted the purple skin. Reaching out he stared at the bruises. his voice nearly a whisper now. "I didn't mean to bruise you."

Naien shrugged. "Don't worry about it. I'm used to it." She turned away to lie down on her side of the bed fighting back tears.

Bankotsu sighed and sat on the bed pulling her into his lap. He forced her to look at him and saw the un-shed tears brimming in her eyes._ 'Damnit,' _He traced her lips with his finger. "Naien."

She looked away and refused to allow her tears to fall.

He sighed and leaned her head against his chest just holding her in a silent apology. After a few minutes her body began to relax and she softly sobbed into his chest. He silently rubbed her back in small soft circles.

A minute later she stopped and pulled out of his lap. She moved back to her side of the bed and laid down closing her eyes.

Bankotsu removed his haori and climbed into the bed, holding her in his arms. Once her breathing evened out he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**A/N that's chapter ten, enjoy! :D**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha Characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahasi. I'm merely using them for my own twisted enjoyment. I do however, own all Original Characters, this plot line, and all the fan fics referenced in this story. :D **

**Chapter Eleven:**

**The next day:**

Naien woke up to a pair of strong arms around her. She bolted upright into a sitting position with her heart pounding.

Bankotsu jumped awake and started scanning the room."Who, what?" Spotting Naien's pale face and wide eyes, he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

Naien took deep breaths trying to calm her racing pulse. "Sorry, you just… startled me was all. I've never woken up to a man holding me before." She lowered her eyes and ducked her head.

Bankotsu spoke softly. "It's okay. Sorry that I startled you." He moved off the bed and donned his haori.

Naien smiled. "It's okay," She slowly made her way over to the door and frowned at the large weapon blocking the door.

Bankotsu smiled sheepishly. "I wanted to ensure that we'd be undisturbed." He easily lifted the weapon and placed it gently by the wall.

Naien whispered her thanks and exited their room.

Bankotsu followed her into the kitchen. He sat down while Naien served him a bowl of fruit, nuts, and berries, along with some freshly made tea.

She sat beside him and they ate together in silence. Naien was about to drink her second cup of tea when Bankotsu took her by the hand and led her outside.

**XOXOXO:**

Once Bankotsu and Naien completed her laps, pushups, and sit ups; Bankotsu rubbed his hands together and grinned. "Today, we start your hand to hand training, so be ready."

Bankotsu thrust her away from him. "Now, let me see what you can do," He threw a punch towards Naien, who stepping back just in the nick of time barely managed to block it.

Bankotsu nodded and continued throwing punches, forcing her to move backwards in order to block them. _'Not bad. Let's see how she handles this.' _He smirked and kicked out sweeping her legs out from under her.

She landed harshly on her back and grimaced. Her eyes widened as his foot hovered above her. She quickly rolled out of the way of his stomp and back to her feet. She watched a wicked smirk cross his lips before he sent his fist towards her face. She ducked the punch and spun away. _'Shit! He's not holding back.'_

Bankotsu continued advancing on her with his fists flying full force.

Naien took a deep breath and let her instincts take over. She dodged his kick and blocked his punch.

He swept her down again.

She grit her teeth and twisted onto her back. She bucked her feet and slamming them directly into his stomach with full force.

Bankotsu's eyes widened and he exhaled absorbing the pain as he was forced to stumble back a few steps._ 'Where the hell did she learn that from?'_

Naien quickly rolled away and flipped back onto her feet, smirking at his shocked face.

Bankotsu huffed trying to catch his breath as he glared at the lean woman in front of him. '_What the hell? She doesn't look like she could move like that...' _He wiped his mouth and grinned._ 'Heh, it's time to step it up a notch.' _He attacked her with a barrage of punches.

Naien fought back with everything in her. _'I have to show him that I am not a weak woman.'_ Deflecting each of his punches she threw some of her own, forcing Bankotsu to back pedal.

He chuckled in his mind. _'Not bad at all.'_ Spotting an opening he drove his fist into her stomach.

Naien fell to her knees clutching her stomach. _'That's going to bruise.' _She panted and glared at him. "That was a little harsh."

Bankotsu scoffed. "A seasoned opponent won't go easy on you." His eyes narrowed. "Quit whining and get back on your feet so that we can start again!"

Knowing he'd take advantage if she didn't move Naien forced herself to her feet, trying her best to ignore the pain. She flew at him again.

Bankotsu dodges her attacks. _'She's a tough bitch.'_ He chuckled. '_It's time to put this bitch back in her place.'_ He threw his next round of punches.

She moved back again blocking his punches, looking for an opening. Finding what she needed she spun to the side, hitting him with a round house kick to his ribs full force.

Stumbling sideways from the impact Bankotsu growled and his hand moved to hold his ribs_. 'Where the fuck is all this power coming from?'_ His nostrils flared and frustration entered his eyes. '_I've had enough of this shit, time to get dirty.'_

Putting his full force behind him he ran forward slamming his shoulders into her stomach, plowing her roughly into the ground. Naien's head snapped back. She cried out in pain feeling her back hit the ground. Quickly she moved her hands to cushion her head so as not to concur a concussion.

Taking advantage of her mistake Bankotsu quickly moved his hands to press against her elbows effectively pinning her arms while his body straddled her stomach.

_'Aw shit, now what?'_ Noticing that he was straddling her stomach, she smiled at him. She pushed up with her legs, causing him to fly up and over her head, flipping her own body over so that she was now on top and locked her feet behind his knees pressing down on his arms.

He blinked._ 'She's not supposed to do that to me, I'm her superior!'_ Bankotsu grunted and used his massive upper body strength forcing them onto their sides .He smirked when he felt her struggling to keep it from happening.

_'Your mine now,'_ He grinned evilly. "Just submit and this will all be over," he growled, enjoying the look of pure shock in her eyes. Entrapping her in his massive arms Bankotsu squeezed. "Submit Naien."

"Never," She inhaled sharply as his arms tightened around her painfully. In defiance and retaliation she squeezed her legs around the soft fleshy part of his abdomen as hard as she could manage, digging her knees into his sides making it harder for him to breathe as well.

She leaned forward as much as she could against his arms with her own arms crushed between his, digging her elbows into his ribs. She continued squeezing him with her legs.

Bankotsu used his legs to roll them over, so that she was now flat on her back with him on top of her. He leered down at her. His unmistakable arousal pressed into her.

Naien froze and her pulse began pounding frantically. Her face paled and she looked like she was about to have a panic attack.

_'Shit.'_ Bankotsu slowly loosened his arms and spoke in a soothing voice. "It's okay Naien; no one is going hurt you." He stared deeply into her 'deer caught in the headlights' looking brown eyes.

Hearing her heart thundering inside her chest he released his hold and gently cupped her face. "Breath Naien, just breath," He slowly stroked her cheek.

Naien began to slowly calm down as she heard the soothing tone of his voice. Slowly his words registered and she stared back into his deep pools of cool water.

Bankotsu's face softened a bit. "Look into my eyes. That's it, take slow, deep breaths."

After a minute her pulse returned to normal and she ducked her head whispering softly, "I'm sorry I just - "

He grasped her chin raising her gaze to his. "I know and it's okay." he stood up and offered his hand to her. "Come on let's call this it for today."

Able to breathe easier now that he wasn't quite so close, Naien gave him her shaky hand.

He lifted her to her feet.

"Thanks you," She pulled her hand free of his.

Bankotsu sighed and led the way back into the castle. _'Damn, I'll have to find a way to get her over freaking out like that.'_ He quickly shifted his wayward arousal into a less constricting position. _'The fact was that a good battle always works me up - especially when it is with a woman isn't going to make that particular step any easier.'_

Still a little ashamed of how she'd reacted Naien kept her head bowed and silently went into the kitchen to prepare some the tea.

Bankotsu made sure to leave a few feet of space between them so as not to make her uncomfortable and contended himself with just watching the naturally seductive way she moved.

Renkotsu walked in.

Bankotsu addressed him. "Renkotsu, I want you to go hunting for dinner. Make sure you bring back plenty of meat." Bankotsu waved a hand dismissing him.

Renkotsu nodded and left to carry out his orders.

After Bankotsu and Naien drank their tea, he took her out to the weapons shed. He grabbed a bow, three quivers of arrows, a couple sets of katanas, and passed them to her while he locked the shed back up.

He took the weapons pile back and led her to their room where he deposited all the weapons in a corner. "These will be for the next couple days of training."

_'Her hand to hand is more than adequate, so after her stamina training tomorrow we will move on to the weapons.'_ He blinked a few times. _'I don't want Renkotsu knowing which weapons I'm training her to use.'_ He locked their room and took her by the arm. "Let's get back to the kitchen." She nodded and he led her away.

Jakotsu brought in all the dirty laundry and bedding and dropped them at her feet. He stared at her with a hand on his hip. "Well wench, what are you waiting for?"

Naien's eyes narrowed at him. "Just what am I supposed to do with it?"

Jakotsu sneered derisively, "You're a woman aren't you?" His eyes filled with triumph as he heard her growl.

"Come on Naien, you'd better get started." Bankotsu carried the pile of dirty laundry to the cold spring outside, where she could clean them.

Naien rolled her eyes and grit her teeth. She set about scrubbing the laundry on her hands and knees.

Bankotsu stood close by watching her to make sure she completed her task.

Naien finished the last piece and hung it on the line to dry. She wiped the sweat from her brow. Turning to face her captor, she asked, "Anything else or am I done for the day?" her fingernails dug into the heel of her palm. _'Damn Jakotsu he's trying to provoke a fight.'_

Bankotsu grinned. "You're done. Now let's go inside and I'll make you some fresh tea to replace the stuff you didn't get to finish," as he led her into the kitchen.

**XOXOXO:**

In the kitchenBankotsu set about making some fresh tea. He turned to her. "Don't take it personally Naien."

Her jaw clenched and she snorted in an unladylike manner, before turning to glare at the wall.

Bankotsu chuckled to himself and handed her a cup of the steamy liquid.

Naien silently accepted the tea and sipped it. She started to walk away and Bankotsu's muscular arm snagged her waist, pulling her back to him.

Naien exhaled slowly. "What are you doing now?" She gasped as his lips feathered along her neck.

Bankotsu smirked burying his nose into her hair. "Don't let him get to you Naien, he's just - "

She huffed and firmly removed his arm from her waist and. "I know what he's doing..." She spun so that she faced him. "I'm not going to just let him treat me like that either." She walked into the other room and sat down sipping her tea.

Bankotsu chuckled as he watched the seductive sway of her hips as she walked away. _'She is such a tigress when she's pissed. I wonder if that would be the case in bed too?' _He smirked. _'I'll have to test that theory one of these days.'_ He followed after her and sat beside her.

Naien turned her attention to her cooling tea and pretended not to notice his presence..

Jakotsu walked in wearing a look of challenge in his eyes as he stared down his nose at Naien. He smirked and looked at his brother with a sweet smile. "When would you like dinner, big brother?"

Bankotsu was about to answer, but Naien spoke up first.

"Hey Jakotsu, do you think it would be possible to cook something other than stew tonight? I'm getting burnt out on it." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and her eyes challenged him.

Glowering and balling his fists Jakotsu snapped, "Why you ungrateful little - "

"Jaky, as much as I enjoy your stew; we've had stew every night since we've been here. I'd really appreciate something different tonight." Bankotsu stared into his eyes calmly.

Jakotsu's lips formed a pout. "Fine," He stomped into the kitchen and began slamming things around as he started to prepare a different meal.

Trying to keep a straight face and not burst out laughing, Bankotsu looked over at Naien. "Play nice Naien."

Naien shrugged and sent him an innocent look. "I don't know what you're talking about." She went back to sipping her tea, inwardly smirking in triumph.

Bankotsu shook his head hiding a grin. _'You're not fooling me you little minx. But I have to admit Jaky did have it coming after today's stunt with the laundry.'_

Renkotsu returned and dropped the boar off in the kitchen. Not wanting to incur Jakotsu's wrath he quietly left.

Jakotsu huffed as he stuffed the cut up deer meat back into the cold freezer room. 'Little whore! She did that on purpose. Now big brother wants something new.'

He spotted the boar and grinned. 'I'll show that little slut not to play games with me! She wants something different; I'll give them something different.' He picked up the boar '_I'm going to make a meal that will have that little bitch bowing at my cooking prowess.' _Mind made up he fluttered about the kitchen preparing the meal.

Bankotsu sat there drinking his tea. 'I wonder what those two will try on each other next?' He chuckled. 'It will be interesting to see what those two manage to come up with.'

He sat back and placed the cup next to his lips. _'Knowing Jaky, he's in there making a damned good meal trying to show her how to play the game.'_ Bankotsu smiled behind his cup. _'Oh well at least I'll get a fresh meal out of it.' _He smirked and sipped his tea._ 'Let the games begin."_

Three hours later Jakotsu wheeled out a platter of roasted boar, complete with an apple stuffed in its mouth and steamed vegetables surrounding the meat.

Bankotsu's eyes lit up. '_Wow, Jaky's really pulling out the big guns.' _His mouth watered at the savory aromas coming from the platter.

Naien's eyes widened and she stood up. "Excuse me while I go make some fresh tea."

_'Take that bitch.'_ Jakotsu grinned and served up the food, staring with his brother and working his way around. He left Naien to be served last.

Just before Jakotsu sat down to eat the fruits of his labor, Naien smiled and served the tea.

Sitting in her appointed spot she tasted her food and smiled, "Impressive Jakotsu. Thanks for this delicious meal."

Jakotsu smirked. '_That's right compliment my awesome food. Ha! Take that wench!' _He picked up his plate. "What, you mean this? It's nothing compared to the other dishes I can make." He shrugged and bit into his boar savoring the spicy meat.

Bankotsu watched the combatants waging a silent war. '_I wonder what she'll do this time?' _Bankotsu wet his lips and closed his eyes sighing. _'I know damned well that little vixen isn't anywhere near giving up yet.'_

Bankotsu ate his meal allowing each tantalizing flavor to roll along his tongue. He placed his empty plate aside and pat his stomach. "Thanks Jaky that really hit the spot."

Jakotsu's triumphant smile shone brightly.

Naien placed her empty plate aside and stood up. "If you men will excuse me a few moments, I've made something to go with your delicious meal tonight Jakotsu." She walked into the kitchen. A few minutes later brought out their surprise.

Jakotsu's jaw dropped and his eyes grew wide as saucers as she rolled the cart out. _'No way! That's big brother's favorite desert and even I can't make it right. Plus she made a second desert?'_

Bankotsu sat there blinking. _'When did she find time to make that?'_ His eyes lit up as he stared at the strawberry shortcake being wheeled over. His mouth began to water just thinking about sinking his teeth into it. His eyes widened as he noticed the pineapple upside down cake sitting on the other side.

Naien smiled. "I figured it was about time that we started having deserts after dinner now too. So I made two of my specialties. I hope you all like them." She served up a slice of each desert to everyone.

Taking her own she sat in her spot and savored her favorite desert of all time, relishing the whipped cream and strawberries. 'I hope the whipped cream came out right. It's been almost a year since I've made it by scratch.' Once she found the milk and cream on top of it, she'd squealed in excitement and started the cream. That was two nights ago.

Jakotsu's eyes widened after just the first bite. Not only had her strawberries come out right, but so had the cream_. _He clenched his teeth._ 'Damn her,'_ he thought enviously.

"I started these a few days ago. I'll admit that I was worried the cream wouldn't come out right, but it did." Naien smiled and savored her cake.

Bankotsu was working on his second piece. His hand stopped mid bite and his eyes locked with hers. "How did you know I love strawberry shortcake?"

Naien blushed. "Actually I wasn't sure any of you would like it, but it's one of my two favorite deserts. I'd made the pineapple upside down cake thinking it'd more suit you guys' tastes."

Bankotsu stated firmly. "Strawberry shortcakes is my absolute favorite. But it doesn't get made often."

Jakotsu scoffed. "So have miss goody-goody make it then," He glared at her. _'How dare she be able to make the one desert I can never make turn out right?'_

Naien smiled at him sweetly. "Jakotsu, I can show you how to make it if you like. The cream is the hardest part; the rest really isn't all that hard."

Jakotsu huffed and sat there pouting.

Naien shrugged and served herself a second piece, while watching Bankotsu take a third.

_'Jaky tries hard to make it on my birthday, but it never comes out right. Either the cream is way too rich or the strawberries are dry or mushy.' _Bankotsu shamelessly allowed himself to eat his fill; after all it was his _favorite_desert.

Once the food was polished off by Bankotsu and Renkotsu, who'd attacked the pineapple cake like his leader had the strawberry one, Naien collected the dishes and wheeled them into the kitchen. After finishing the dishes she yawned as she walked back to join the others.

Bankotsu was resting with his back against the wall and stretched out like a cat, grinning from ear to ear.

Jakotsu spotted her and pinned her with a cool gaze. "If you really don't mind, I'd like to accept your offer."

"Anytime Jakotsu," Naien smiled.

Jakotsu's dull grey eyes shined with excitement. _'I'm going to learn how to make this right if it's the last thing I do.'_

Bankotsu moved slowly to his feet. "Okay guys, time for bed."

Jakotsu and Renkotsu nodded and left to go to their rooms.

Bankotsu took Naien by the arm leading her to their room.

Inside their room he pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "Thank you t."He placed Banryu across the door and led her to their bathing spring. They quickly bathed freeing themselves of the day's grime and sweat, and then dressed in fresh clothes. They walked back into their room.

Naien yawned and crawled into bed.

**XOXOXO:**

**Warning: Limey content till the next warning!**

Bankotsu curled up behind her and kissed her neck. "Thank you for the delicious desert."

"You're welcome, Naien said with a yawn. She smiled and closed her eyes about to try and sleep. She felt her pants being untied. Naien's heart began racing inside her chest and her eyes shot wide. She covered his hands.

Bankotsu kissed her neck leaned up and kissed her neck. "It's okay Naien, I just want to see and touch you. I won't do anything you don't want me to."

After a minute she bit her lip and dropped her hands, allowing him to proceed.

He slipped off her hakamas and pushed her further up on the bed. Bending his head he gently kissed the scars on her legs and up to her hips. He lifted each leg and began to massage away the tension.

After a while her fear melted away and was replaced by some strange feelings. Her body relaxed and she closed her eyes enjoying how his hands worked away her soreness.

He kissed his way from her ankle to her hip, lightly trailing his tongue over each scar. He repeated the process with the other leg and then focused on kissing her thighs kissing his way up slowly. He gently brushed a kiss over her womanhood.

Her eyes opened and she gasped. He kissed it again and her hips writhed_. 'Why did he do that?'_

Bankotsu smirked and slowly kissed her hair line. His tongue ran along her slit and then he took her nether lips into his mouth, caressing them with his tongue.

Naien gasped because of the powerful sensations rocketing through her body.

Bankotsu pushed his tongue inside eager to taste her. Her head fell back and she sighed in pleasure. _'Kami, that feels good.' _She felt his wet appendage slip out to slide along her slit and flick her clit. Her hips shot up and she gasped.

Bankotsu placed one arm over hips to hold her in place and continued moving his tongue inside her. He rolled his tongue around inside of her, and then moved it from side to side. He slowly stroked each wall individually. At first he kept his pace slow, deliberately giving her the maximum amount of pleasure while drawing out her sensual torture.

Naien felt liquid heat invade her body, starting as a tight knot low in her belly and spiraling out to flow through her veins. Her nipples puckered into tight peaks aching to be touched as her passion grew. Her hands fisted into the silk sheets.

Bankotsu listened to her soft gasps fill the air of the room around them. He listened to them change into kitten like mewls as he continued driving her pleasure higher. He rolled his tongue inside her relishing in her sweet honeyed taste.

Her inner muscles clenched around his tongue. He dove inside her again craving the sweet cream she would soon be giving him.

She softly cried out his name as the tsunami burst inside her sending her over the edge. He drank up her cream like a kitten lapping up warm milk, not wasting a single drop. Once he had licked her clean he pulled back and kissed her making the woman taste herself.

Pulling back he licked his lips and placed a kiss on her forehead before lying on his side next to her.

**XOXOXO:**

**Warning: End Limey content!**

Naien reached over to return the favor, but he stopped her hands just shy of his raging hard on. He stared into her eyes and spoke firmly. "Tonight was for you Naien, now go to sleep."

Her eyes widened and she nodded. She yawned curling into his chest with a smile on her face.

He held her until his arousal wasn't so painful and then followed her to sleep soon after.

**A/N: That's chapter eleven. Hope you all enjoy my story :D**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha Characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahasi. I'm merely using them for my own twisted enjoyment. I do however, own all Original Characters, this plot line, and all the fan fics referenced in this story. :D **

**Chapter Twelve:**

**The next day:**

After breakfast Naien and Bankotsu did their laps around the castle without either of the breaking a sweat or huffing. Then they did the routine of sit-ups and push ups.

Bankotsu smiled saying, "I told you it'd get easier," as he looked at the woman, who was smiling with pride for not having any trouble this time around. She nodded.

Bankotsu set up the targets in the training yard and handed her the bow and arrow, after showing her how easy it was; saying, "Nothing to it. You just aim and fire."

Naien nodded and decided to give it a shot. She was focusing on the target and released the arrow, missing the target horribly.

Bankotsu calmly ordered, "Again Naien," nodding to the girl who was looking at him. She smiled and fired missing again.

Having observed her previous shot Bankotsu moved behind her, reaching around her as he gently guided her arms to the correct position of the bow and arrow. "Like this," he breathed in her ear. "Now shoot." Naien shivered a little as his warm breath brushed her ear; she released the arrow and watched it fly.

Bankotsu smirked as he felt her shiver. _"She's coming around to me slowly. I just have to be patient,"_ he thought amused and pleased. Reluctantly he released her and ordered, "Try it again Naien. Focus on aiming."

Squaring her shoulders she nodded and took aim again, this time the way Bankotsu had shown her. Taking a deep breath, she let the arrow fly and watched as she actually hit the target. "I did it!" she beamed feeling proud for having hit the target at all.

He smirked teasing, "Wasn't a bull's-eye, but at least it hit the target."

Naien childishly stuck her tongue out at him, and then turned around to try again, determined to get it right. Bankotsu's brow rose as he held back a chuckle at her antics. He was pleased that she was finally learning to relax around him.

After she struck the target, but missed the bull's-eye again, Bankotsu moved behind her again. This time he leaned over her shoulder, brining the weapon to bear toward the target. Reaching out he brushed some warm brown hair away from her neck. Naien's eyes went wide, then blushing slightly she tried to focus on his words and not his touch. "Look down the shaft to your target, center it on the bull's-eye," he replied huskily enjoying the feel on her in his arms.

Looking down the shaft trying to concentrate on the task at hand, Naien lined up the target and fired the arrow; silently praying it'd strike the bulls-eye this time.

After watching it strike the intended target, Bankotsu lowered his hands saying, "Congrats on getting it right this time," sighing reluctantly as he moved away from her.

She turned to face him asking, "What's wrong?" concern in her big brown eyes.

Bankotsu gave her a half smile and said, "Nothing," bemused by his wayward arousal.

Naien shrugged and went back to practicing, while Bankotsu stood a few feet away and observed. She was finally starting to relax around him, he'd have to contend himself with that for now. He didn't want to push her too soon, or he knew she'd likely freeze up again, and he was determined to go slow with her.

After a couple more hours Naien tired out and lowered her sore eyes, sighing. She was finally able to hit the bull's-eye more often than not, but her eyes couldn't take the strain anymore.

Bankotsu smirked and declared, "All right now let's go over to the garden and finish today's training." Naien nodded and after they put everything away, they walked over to the garden. He handed her a pair of katanas and ordered, "Defend yourself!" as he moved to strike her with his own katana.

Naien eyes wide, quickly recalled the classes she'd taken with sticks and crossed the katanas trying to hold off his blade.

Bankotsu smirked. "Good," before he started slashing towards her relentlessly. She tried her best to block his strikes but he was too fast for her to block them all.

Bankotsu spotting an opening brought the blade down sopping it just before her neck. "Expect the unexpected!" he snapped eyes hard. Naien's eyes widened as she looked at the hand holding the blade to her neck and nodded after pushing the blade away with one of her own.

Bankotsu nodded ordering, "Again," bringing his blade down at her. Panting now, Naien tried her best to block him as much as she could. Bankotsu finding another opening smirked again, stopping just shy of cutting her. Shaking his head he ordered, "Pay attention Naien! This isn't a game."

Naien sighed, "I am," holding her blades up in a defensive move. She knew damn well it wasn't a game.

Bankotsu growled, "Again," and started attacking her relentlessly again. Naien backed up crossing the blades whenever he came straight down, swinging crosswise to avoid his side strikes. Smirking he thought, _"Good she's learning."_ Seeing no opening for the blade, he swept her legs out and immediately brought the blade down, pleased when she again crossed them to block the attack. Smirking he pushed his weight forward and the crossed blades moved dangerously close to her neck. He smirked triumphantly before he felt her knee slam into his ribs.

_"SHIT! I forgot about her damned knees,"_ he mentally berated himself; rolling away before the second strike could connect.

Naien rolled to her feet panting. _"He's gonna kill me at this rate,"_ she growled inside her head.

Deciding to have some fun Bankotsu ran at her again this time adding a few attempted sweeps as well as the sword strikes. She avoided the sweeps and crossed the blades holding off his sword. He backed her into a tree and smirked as the fact she'd been trapped registered in her wide eyes.

Naien's arms trembled with the strain of holding off his blade and she thought, _"Shit! Man," _as he moved his body to just in front of hers.

Using his free hand to knock her katanas away, he held his blade to her throat. "What did I tell you?! He demanded.

Naien's breath hitched nervously as she stared at him wide eyed. Bankotsu growled, "Expect the unexpected! Your opponent won't care if your suckered into a trap, if this were a real battle, you'd be long dead!" he ground out harshly, eyes locked with hers.

Naien nodded that she got his point. Slamming his palm into the tree beside her head, he ordered, "Get your blades and we'll go again!" He hated having to be so harsh on her, but if she screwed up even once in real combat- they'd both wind up dead; and that was something he couldn't allow to happen.

She scurried to her blades and barely got them up in time to block his blow. His blade came from the side and she blocked it, keeping in mind her surroundings this time, she turned in time to avoid getting backed against the tree. He smirked and went after her again.

This continued most of the day. By the time he announced it was time to call it a day, she was ready for a long soak, a hot meal, and a soft bed. Bankotsu smirking at her exhaustion ordered, "Let's go back. We'll get bathed and then have dinner." Nodding weakly Naien relished the thought of a nice long hot soak to sooth her poor achy muscles.

He led them back to the castle, after collecting their blades, and led her straight to their bedroom. He smirked, "Time to bathe," as he led her by the elbow over to their hot spring.

Grabbing up some fresh clothes along the way, Naien softly agreed, "Okay."

Once they reached the edge, he quickly stripped his haori and hakama off before tossing them on the ground. Walking over to him she asked, "Bath or massage first?"

"Both," he answered smirking. Naien nodded and shed her clothes, leaving her undergarments on the bank so she could wash them with tomorrow's laundry.

Bankotsu frowned as he noticed the big bruise on her stomach that was just starting to heal. As she glided through the water over to him he said regretfully, "I didn't mean to hit you so hard. I never intended to bruise you Naien," staring into her eyes searchingly.

Naien gave him a faint smile and said, "I know, it's okay Bankotsu, it's not even tender anymore." His finger lightly traced the outlining of the bruise as he sighed regretfully.

Needing to change the subject, she ordered, "Dunk your hair to wet it so we can start."

"Don't get used to giving orders, that's still my job," a serious expression on his face.

Smiling she replied, "Wouldn't dream of it."

Bankotsu grinned, "Good see that you don't," before dunking into the water.

She waited for him to surface and began to lather his hair, scrubbing her fingers through the mass of thick silk to massage his scalp. Bankotsu sighed blissfully enjoying her ministrations as she thoroughly cleaned his hair and massaged his scalp.

Staring into her eyes Bankotsu asked curious, "Why do you write about me? With your stories I mean, why me?" holding his breath as he awaited her response. He'd been wondering for a while now and finally gotten the courage to ask her.

Naien considered it a moment and answered honestly, "I wanted others to see that despite being a killer and a leader, you're still human." Scrubbing away she sighed adding, "I wanted to help people see that despite the coldness of the world, we are all human and do still feel." At his frown she clarified, "Others see you as heartless, but I know differently. If you were truly heartless, you wouldn't have treated the group like a family; rather like a group of minions. Instead, you refer to them as your brothers and treat them as such." Naien stopped.

Needing a moment to think, Bankotsu dunked into the water and felt her nimble fingers working away the suds. When the scrubbing stopped he surface ordering, "You're turn." taking the mixture and soaping up her hair, he continued digesting her words. He loved feeling her brown strands of silk slipping between his fingers, molding his body to hers as he worked on the thicker parts of her hair, before working it deep into her scalp.

Naien stiffened as she felt his muscular arms go around her. Biting her lip, she felt her spine relax. After a few minutes she slipped free of his hold and dunked her rinsing her hair.

Naien asked, "Turn around for the massage please," trying to breathe normal. She was surprised he'd asked her, and more so by her answer- she'd given him the honest reason why- without revealing any hint of her secret crush on him.

Smirking he did as asked. _"At least I can have her massage my sore muscles every day," _he thought pleased. He loved feeling her hands on his skin. The way she managed to completely free his tight muscles from any traces of pain, made him want to stay there all day.

Once the massage was finished, Naien sat back and enjoyed the hot water soothing her own sore muscles. Figuring she was just as sore if not more so than him after today's power workout, he positioned her to sit in front of him and began to work her sore muscles into melted butter. Shocked at first, Naien quickly relaxed and sighing blissfully leaned back into him closing her eyes as she felt the pain melting away.

Bankotsu smiled as he felt her body meld against his, proving that she was completely relaxing. When he was done massaging her shoulders and back, he sighed and reluctantly let her leave the water. Pulling out a towel, she dried herself off and slipped into her spare haori and hakamas, forgoing the under garments.

Bankotsu watched the feisty vixen as she dressed; his molten blue eyes caressed every inch of her skin lingering briefly on the scars on her chest and thighs. She was something alright. She'd been through more hell than anyone should ever have to face alone, and not only kept going, but had come out on top.

Once she was dressed, he slowly exited the water, strutting proudly as her eyes glued to his physically fit body. Bending over giving her a shot of his nearly naked curvaceous backside, he slipped on his hakamas and turning around; noticed the bright blush on her beautiful face. Smirking inwardly at the effect he had on her he calmly passed by her and removed Banryu from their doorway, so that they could go and eat.

Once dinner was finished he led her back to their room, blocked the door, and then watched as she promptly crashed onto the bed, sighing in contentment as sleep quickly carried her to a peaceful embrace.

**WARNING!!! Lemony stuff from here until the end!!!**

Bankotsu smiled as he watched her sleeping and shifted uncomfortably. His arousal had been painful ever since diner, when he'd remembered she wasn't wearing anything under the haori.

He stood up and walked into their bathing area. He quickly shed his hakamas and haori and entered the water. Sighing as he stared down at his painfully tight penis. Heaving a heavy sigh he closed his eyes and replayed the time he'd pleasured himself with her talented mouth. Unable to take the pain much longer his hand slid down his perfectly chiseled abs and grabbed his shaft. He began mimicking as best he could, what played in his mind- all the while teasing the throbbing head before plunging downwards; as he pretended it was her mouth instead of his hand.

He didn't want to have her freeze up on him again so he was trying to relieve the ache himself. Normally he didn't handle things himself, he'd just go to a brothel and pay a whore to fix him good and tight, but with the curse and all he couldn't do that. So for tonight, he'd have to settle for this. He imagined how good it would be when he did finally bed Naien and increased his strokes as well as his pants, focusing on the wonderful sensations flooding his groin, the tight knot in his stomach was coiled and burning now, and his balls began to fill.

Slamming his back against the stone, imagining the scratches were from her nails instead. He imagined her crying out his name again, like she'd done when he expertly pleasured her with his mouth the other night. Remembering how good she tasted, and imagining her writhing in sheer pleasure under him while he pounded into her staring into her flushed face and aroused eyes. He managed to take care of his problem; biting his lower lip hard enough to draw blood so as not to wake her, as his violent release shot out into the water and ran down his hand.

Regaining his breath, he rinsed off and donned his clothes. He returned to their room and crawled into bed curling protectively around her, enjoying the feeling of just having her in his arms. He nuzzled his face into her neck and closed his eyes. Moments later he was fast asleep.

**A/N Okay that's chapter twelve, enjoy :D**


	14. Chapter 13

** Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha Characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahasi. I'm merely using them for my own twisted enjoyment. I do however, own all Original Characters, this plot line, and all the fan fics referenced in this story. :D **

**Chapter Thirteen:**

Two months later Jakotsu had been sent out to restock the milk and stuff, while Renkotsu was sent off to hunt.

Bankotsu took Naien outside and ordered her to do ten complete laps around the castle in two hours. They did so with little strain. They completed fifty push-ups and sit-ups each .

They practiced bow and arrows for an hour straight and then switched to blades. Naien easily avoided most of his tricks and even managed to get the upper hand a time or two, before he quickly changed strategies and took control again. When they were both panting pretty good he signaled that it was time to call it a day.

She nodded and went about collecting some herbs for the tea, while he put the weapons away and locked the shed, before leading her inside.

Jakotsu had already returned and quickly pulled Naien into the kitchen, shooing his brother to the other end of the room.

Naien smiled as she checked the cream and finding it ready for the final step, instructed, "Okay Jakotsu, now just whip it really good." She worked on fixing the strawberries and syrup just right.

Jakotsu grinned and whipped the cream, squealing in delight as it foamed up nice and fluffy.

Bankotsu shook his head as he heard the squeal and sipped his tea. Tonight they'd have Saki with dinner since Jakotsu had informed him he'd come across some while getting the milk earlier.

Renkotsu sat in the other room having returned from hunting just after Naien and Bankotsu walked into the castle.

Soon as Naien and Jakotsu finished the cake and set it aside as a surprise, Naien was shooed out the kitchen so Jakotsu could cook their dinner.

Bankotsu chuckled as he saw her strolling over to him and heard his brother, shooing her. Taking her by the hand he walked over to their room and grabbed Banryu and his purple cloth before they returned to the dining room.

While waiting Bankotsu pulled out Banryu and began meticulously polishing his trusty halberd.

Renkotsu sat there contemplating the message he'd received while out hunting. A solitary Saimyosho had delivered Naraku's message directly to him. _'Now I just need to finalize my plans and put them into action.'_

Jakotsu served dinner and Saki. Naien stuck to her tea. After dinner Jakotsu brought out their surprise and Bankotsu's eyes lit up with pleasure.

Naien smiled at the feminine like mercenary. "All I did was the strawberries and sauce. Jakotsu did the rest even the whipped cream." She placed a soft pat on his back.

Jakotsu grinned proudly as his brother complimented the cake and praised the cream over and over. Jakotsu sat next to his brother and they each had two cups of Saki, not wanting to ruin their desert.

Renkotsu stood up and bowed. "I'm taking my leave for the night."

Naien stood up and gathered the dishes. "Jakotsu and I will handle the dishes."

Bankotsu nodded and sat back, picked up on polishing his Banryu.

When Naien and Jakotsu returned from the Kitchen, Bankotsu lay unconscious on the floor face first with a lump forming on the back of his head.

Naien gasped frantically running over to Bankotsu. "What happened?" She carefully checked him over for injuries. She failed to notice Renkotsu standing there ready to strike. Just as Renkotsu moved towards her Jakotsuou whipped between her and the fire breather.

"Damn you Renkotsu! You'll pay for what you did and for what you just tried to do," Jakotsu moved his body to act as a shield between the betrayer and the woman.

Naien frantically tried to drag the still unconscious and heavy Bankotsu out of the room as she heard Jakotsu and Renkotsu angrily arguing. Naien grabbed up a large bowl and ran into the kitchen to get some water. _'Please let him wake up before Jakotsu ends up hurt or worse.'_

She tossed the cold water onto the unconscious mercenary. "Bankotsu wake your ass up already!"

Bankotsu groaned and sat up groggily, glaring at her. He registered her frightened face and Renkotsu's hate filled words at the same time.

Naien checked his eyes for signs of a possible concussion.

"Naraku ordered me to kill all of you anyways. So since you're so damned eager to go first, die Jakotsu!" he aimed and fired his shoulder cannon.

Bankotsu's eyes widened and he quickly jumped to his feet, shoving Naien away from him.

He ran into the room and saw the cannon ball blast his brother's arms off. "No Jakotsu!" The thundering of his heart roared in his ears when in slow motion he saw Renkotsu lean down and yank out Jakotsu's jewel shard.

Clenching his fists he lunged at Renkotsu full force knocking the cannon away and sent them both rolling to the ground. Bankotsu's fists ruthlessly pummeled the tar out of Renkotsu.

Bankotsu's nostrils flared as he broke the fire breather's nose, left arm and ribs. Hate filled eyes started down as an inhumane voice growled, "Die you fucking traitor!" His fingers stabbed straight into Renkotsu's neck yanking out two shards. He quickly did the same with his shoulder, yanking out the third shard.

Naien's frantic screams rent the air throughout the entire fight. She watched Bankotsu nearly crush the shards in his fist before coldly stabbing them into his wrists.

Wordlessly Bankotsu picked up the Saki bowl and drank himself into a stupor, trying desperately to forget his brother's death and the all consuming pain his loss caused.

**XOXOXO:**

**WARNING! Lemon from here until the next warning!**

Swallowing her pride and needing to ease his suffering anyway possible, Naien cautiously moved towards Bankotsu. She fell to her knees encircling his neck and cried for his pain resonated deep inside her heart.

Naien's tears hit his cheek. "Please Bankotsu don't shut me out."

Bankotsu stared at the woman clinging to his neck. "Whadchaaaaa wantttt?"

Naien silenced him with a kiss. "Let me help you forget," She kissed his jaw line seductively, trying the only way she knew how, to ease his suffering.

Bankotsu closed his eyes and concentrated on how good her hands on his chest and her soft lips kissing his jaw felt. He captured her mouth in a forceful kiss and pushed her onto her back, desperately shredding their clothes in a heated frenzy. He kissed her needing to feel something, anything but the consuming pain inside his heart.

Naien closed her eyes and gave into the sensations he was rousing in her body as he instinctively took control and played her body like a pro.

All Bankotsu could think about was losing himself inside the woman. His hands grabbed her hips and he thrust his dick inside her forcefully. He started hammering full force and grunted like an animal.

Naien clenched her jaw and closed her mind to the pain. _'I will be and do whatever he needs from me to help him.'_ She closed her eyes. _'I already admitted to myself a week ago that I've lost my heart to him. If giving him my body would even just for a minute relieve his suffering, then I will grin and bear it.'_ She clung to him desperately raking her nails down his back as he continued pounding into her, in a mix of pleasure and pain. Silent tears fell from her eyes and she kissed his neck.

One final powerful thrust sent them both toppling over the edge. She screamed out his name as her inner walls quaked around him and her heart sank.

He roared out his own release before collapsing on top of her.

Naien silently cried as he nuzzled into her chest and she ran her finger through his hair hoping to soothe him, while holding him closer to her heart. He fell into a deep sleep

**Warning: End lemon!**

**XOXOXO:**

The next morning Bankotsu awoke feeling like his head was spinning.

Naien had woken up hours ago but just lay there holding him, afraid of what would happen when he woke.

Once his head stopped spinning, his mind registered that he was lying on a naked woman's chest. He shot up, staring in shock at Naien as his mind began to slowly register everything from Renkotsu's cold cocking him and Jakotsu's murder, to his rage and getting drunk.

His eyes narrow and he ground out, "Get the fuck up and dress - now!".

Naien fought back tears as she obediently walked into their room and dressed.

Bankotsu dressed in his own clothes, grabbed Banryu and wordlessly carried his brother's body outside to give him a decent burial.

Naien silently followed. '_Jakotsu died protecting me.'_ Tears fell as she watched Bankotsu bury his brother with his snake sword.

Without a second thought he stood to his feet and spoke coldly. "We're leaving now," he shoved her ahead of him.

Unable to believe he was acting like such a jerk Naien spun around and glared at him. "You don't have to push you know."

Bankotsu's eyes were cold and unrelenting. "Shut the fuck up and move bitch!"

Naien gasped at the vehemence in him. She ground out, "You bastard! After I gave you my body last night you dare treat me like this?" Her eyes filled with tears that she refused to let fall.

Bankotsu sneered, "You're the one who threw yourself at me like some bitch in heat last night! Now, fucking move!" He shoved her none too gently ahead of him.

Naien shook off his hand and clenched her jaw. She turned on her heel and began storming away. _'I should have never tried to be there for him last night, nor forgotten how evil men are.' _She tightened her fists so that her nails dug into the palms of her hands.

Bankotsu stormed right behind her turning over all of last night's events in his mind.

Naien mentally raked herself over the coals, both for what happened to Jakotsu and with Bankotsu.

They came across a village. "We're stopping there for the night."

_'I am not speaking to the bastard.' _Naien clenched her teeth. Since about an hour ago he'd begun to start calming down and started trying to get her to talk to him. She flat out gave him the cold shoulder, angry about what he'd said and how he'd treated her_. _

Bankotsu ground his teeth as he walked into the inn behind her. "Inn keeper, get us a room." After the man passed him a key Bankotsu led her over to a table to wait for their food.

Naien silently stood up and moved a few feet away, trying to calm down.

Bankotsu sat at the table and watched her while waiting for their food and his Saki to arrive.

Naien sighed and stood there staring off to nowhere. Her stomach was churning with guilt over what happened with Jakotsu._ 'I'm not sure I'll even be able to hold anything down.'_ Her hand lay on her stomach.

A villager had been eying the beauty and decided to try to find out what had her so obviously upset.

Bankotsu growled low in his chest as he watched the man talking to Naien. '_That fucker better not try anything.'_ His hand balled into a fist on his thigh.

When the man bent down to kiss Naien's cheek, Bankotsu stood up with Banryu poised to attack. "Get the fuck away from her!" he roughly shoved Naien back.

She fell to the floor. _'What was that for?'_ She stared up and her face paled and her eyes widened. _'Oh no.'_

Bankotsu glared hatefully at the man and lowered Banryu in one fluid motion, destroying not only the man who'd dared to touch what belonged to him, but the entire inn as well.

Naien threw up her arms and screamed as the debris rained down around them.

Bankotsu spun around and demanded irately, "What fucking part of you are _mine_**,** don't you understand bitch?" His hand snatched her up and yanked her to her feet, pulling her to his chest. "You fucking belong to me, like it or not! And if you ever let another man touch you in any way, I'll make sure that you don't fucking forget it!"

The smoldering blue eyes and the tightly clenched jaw were all trademarks that she recognized as pure anger.

_'I have had enough of his shit!'_ Naien's hand rose into the air and lowered, sending a vicious slap across his burning face. "Fuck you Bankotsu! You treat me like that again and I'll fucking leave, curse or no curse."

Naien defiantly demanded, "Just who do you think you are, anyway?" Sending him the hardest glare she'd ever worn.

Bankotsu stepped close to her, purposefully invading her personal space, challenging her idea of equality. "I'm the only man who is going to keep you safe. I'm the only man who is ever going to fuck you anywhere, anytime, any way we both need or want it." His nostrils flared like a raging bull. "More importantly, Naien, I'm the man who is going to kill anyone who threatens you. So you can damn well obey me!"

For a moment she just stood there opening and closing her mouth like a fish. After the shock wore off, she regained her fury at his treatment. Her eyes practically glowed with pure fury and her hand connected with his cheek again "You're _not_ going to treat me like a dammed possession, or worse a fucking whore, to be used whenever you want and tossed away when you don't!" She instantly spun her back to him. _'I'm too angry to even look at him right now!' _

Bankotsu's eyes widened in disbelief as his hand slowly went to his enflamed cheek and her words sunk in. He glared at her before realizing that she was shaking and hugging her waist.

Bankotsu went to reach for her, but she instantly moved away from him, refusing to even look at him as she continued trying to vainly hold back her tears. Bankotsu moved to touch her again. This time his voice was almost tender. "Naien, I - "

She again moved from his reach before he could even connect his fingers to her shoulder.

Tossing Banryu roughly to the ground, he snagged her waist and forcefully spun her to face him. She refused to look at him and tried to free herself from his hold, as tears streamed down her face.

"Damnit, look at me Naien! Don't you ever fucking slap me as if I'm an insolent child again," He forced her chin up so she had no choice but to meet his eyes. He flinched visibly at the pure fury that blazed in her eyes.

Feeling contrite Bankotsu sighed heavily. "Look Jaky - "

Naien's' eyes narrowed into slits. "Don't you fucking think I already know? He died trying to protect me. It's something that will haunt me for the rest of my fucking life." She forcefully shoved him away and slipped out of his hold. Without a thought she started running away from him.

Cursing himself for a fool as the full realization of how he'd treated her finally sunk in, he sped off after her and caught her. "Naien, listen to me."

She began fighting him off, causing them both to tumble to the ground. She kicked free from him and went to run away again, not even bothering to fight her tears anymore.

Bankotsu grabbed her leg sending her back to the ground and pinned her beneath him, waiting until she ceased struggling against him and started bawling. Bankotsu cupped her face tenderly and spoke tenderly. "I'm sorry," He gave her the first heartfelt apology he'd ever given anyone.

She hissed angrily, "Fucking everyone's sorry. Fucking every man who touches me treats me like shit and you say you're sorry!" Anger and resentment filled her eyes.

Bankotsu flinched and clenched his jaw as her words rent the air.

"You're all alike, every fucking one of you," She tried to fight him off again.

_'Baka,' _Guilt seeped into his soul as he realized exactly what he'd done. He calmly held her down until she again ceased her struggles and finally gave up, turning her face away from him. A sob tore from her lips and tears streamed from her eyes.

Bankotsu gently turned her head to stare deeply into her eyes. "I'm sorry Naien; you didn't deserve any of this. Not what they did and not my own baka things I've done," His voice filed with remorse at the last part.

She closed her eyes and refused to stare into his sorrow filled eyes.

Bankotsu sighed and moved to sit up beside her, as he hung his head. _'After I promised not to I went and hurt her like the others. She's got every reason to despise men.'_

Naien sat up and stared at him confused and still hurting.

Bankotsu said in a voice filled with mixed emotions, "Don't blame yourself for Jakotsu's death. Naien, he chose to protect you because he knew how important you'd become, to both of us." He lowered his head to his knees._ 'Way to go Bank. I wouldn't be surprised if she hates your guts now, baka.'_

Naien sat there silently for what seemed an eternity, but in reality was only a few agonizing minutes. She sighed heavily and spoke calmly. "Look I understand you're still dealing with the death of your brother, but that was no reason to treat me like that," There was an unmistakable lash in her tone, which he flinched under.

Naien took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose. "We'd better get going if we expect to find someplace safe for the night." She rose to her feet slowly.

Bankotsu blinked, unable to believe his ears. He looked up at her standing tall as the night breeze began blowing her hair under the bright moonlight. She was staring at the stars breathing deep breaths.

"Does this mean you'll stay? Am I…" He rubbed his sweaty palms against the outer thighs of his hakamas. '_Does this means she forgives me?' _His heart fluttered in his chest and for the first time in his life his stomach felt like there were butterflies in it.

She replied wryly, "It's not like I could leave, even if I wanted to."

His face fell. _'Oh right that damned curse.' _

As if sensing his thoughts, Naien clarified, "It's not the curse keeping me here Bankotsu. It's because - " She took a deep breath and finished softly, "because I genuinely like you and I want to be here for you."

She sighed heavily and placed her hand on her stomach_. 'I can't believe I almost blurted out my feelings for him. The last thing I need is him becoming even more possessive of me.'_ Her breath hitched. _'And if he ever found out my true feelings, he'd never let me go.'_

She added softly, "You're forgiven, just this once," before she started to walk away.

Bankotsu blinked and then smiled. _'Thank goodness! For a minute, I'd thought I'd lost her. Now how to make it up to her and prove my sincerity'"_ He followed her giving her a quick hug. "Thank you." He went to retrieve Banryu.

They walked side by side in silence for the next few hours before stopping to rest. Neither slept that night, just lightly napped.

**A/N that's chapter thirteen, hope you enjoyed it! :D**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha Characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahasi. I'm merely using them for my own twisted enjoyment. I do however, own all Original Characters, this plot line, and all the fan fics referenced in this story. :D **

**Chapter Fourteen:**

A week later at sunrise Bankotsu grabbed her arm. She blinked and stared at him with her head titled slightly.

"Listen Naien, I think it would be best for both our sakes if we just let people think these wedding bands are real. This way guys leave you alone and I can protect you without bringing up too many questions."

_'I know Renkotsu's betrayal has really shaken him up. Besides he has a valid point.'_ She nodded. "Okay then."

_'At least she isn't asking anymore about it.'_ Bankotsu sighed as relief washed over him. "We're stopping at the next village for supplies. We need to get you fitted with proper armor and some decent weapons too."

Naien smiled. _'At least I'll have some form of protection actually on me.' _She laid her hand on top of his. "Thank you."

He hefted Banryu over his shoulder and helped her to her feet_. 'For once she isn't prying.'_

She pulled her hand free of his._ 'I'm not mad at him anymore, but I can't think of anything to say, that won't risk reminding him about his brother or what has happened since then.'_

A companionable silence settled over them as they walked down the road side by side.

**XOXOXO:**

Hours later they came upon a thriving village.

Bankotsu blinked. _'I've heard this place has a reputable armor and weapons crafter.' _He grabbed her hand and led her into the village. He smirked at the envious looks the men and women sent them.

He led her over to the armory. "Choose which armor you like best and we'll have it fitted to you properly." He waved his hand toward the small array.

Naien spotted some and pointed to it. "Would this one work?" She felt his hand squeeze hers lightly. _'I don't think it would be too heavy for me. But, I'm sure he would know better than I would.'_

_'Hm, looks like it's built like mine, but it should be light enough not to overburden her.'_ Inspecting the armor Bankotsu nodded. "Yes, that will work nicely."

She graced him with her most dazzling smile.

Once the purchase had been made Naien sported the armor within a few minutes. He reached over and latched it for her. "Thanks Bankotsu." She walked beside him.

"You're welcome," He replied. _'It fits her well and it matches mine, for the most part.'_

He adapted his businesslike manner and he led her toward the sword smith. "Pick out your weapon. It's better to finish your training with something you're actually going to fight with."

Naien smiled. "I'll refer to your suggestion on this as I have no idea how to tell how well a weapon's been crafted."

A smirk crossed his lips "Trust me; these are the finest quality you'll find. Pick one out." He placed his hand on the small of her back and lightly pushed her towards the table.

Naien smiled and chose a set that would be easy to use. "I like these," she held them up, looking both over.

Bankotsu nodded. "Impressive. Now find a bow you like."

Spotting one that seemed smooth; Naien picked it up and handed it to him, waiting as he looked it over.

He carried the weapons to the merchant. "We will also have several quivers of the best arrows you have available." He paid for the weapons, their sheathes and an Obi to go around her waist. "Okay, let's go," He grabbed her hand and led her away.

"Thanks Bankotsu," she fell into step beside him. She braced her shoulders and smiled. 'At least now I can defend myself.' Her hand patted the katanas at her waist.

"You're welcome," he replied, admiring the dangerous look the weapons added to her already tempting appeal. _'Now she really looks hot.'_

Naien grinned. "I'm certain I can defend myself now. After all, I had an incredible teacher." She bumped her hip against his.

"True," He bumped hers back, wearing a proud smirk. _'I have to admit she learns quickly. I don't take on students ever. But for some reason to know that she'll be using what I've taught her in the future makes me feel… accomplished.' _ His smirk widened. They walked away side by side with his free arm wrapped around her waist, as he sent a clear, 'she's mine' message to all the males staring at her.

Grateful for the comfort his arm was giving her, Naien smiled only having eyes for the man beside her. She could feel the men's intense stares and fought to suppress a shiver. _'With Bankotsu beside me I know I am safe.'_

Bankotsu smiled down at the woman beside him and continued holding her waist a moment longer after they left sight of the village_. 'I still have a lot to teach her, especially since even if the curse is broken; I'm not going to just let her leave.' His chest puffed out and he grinned. 'She's mine now and I'm not ever going to let a treasure like her get away.'_

His hand held hers and his thumb stroked the top of her hand. _'I intend to live every day like it may be our last and I'm damn sure going to do everything in my power to make sure she wants for nothing.' _

He'd spent the entire last week trying to decipher his feelings and finally been slapped with the stark realization that he'd grown somehow during their time together, to love Naien. He wasn't ready to tell her yet, but he'd finally admitted it to himself last night as he stayed up watching her sleep with the moonlight shimmering in her hair.

He'd fallen head over heels for the feisty vixen currently walking beside him as if she'd already grown used to his world. He mentally listed all the reasons he admired her. _'First, is her strength of character, then her beauty, inside and out. Her witty personality, her feisty spirit, the way she puts others feelings and needs before her_ own.'

His heart fluttered in his chest. _'Despite the hell she's lived through, there is no doubt she is a fighter, just like me. Her lack of fear around me and I can still go on.'_

He smiled when he felt her hand squeeze his. _'Some day when she is ready I will make her my wife for real. I want no pretenses between us. Until that day, we will carry on as if we're already married.' _

She was a true gift and he intended to keep her close to his heart and protect her from everything and everyone. She needed a strong man and that was one thing he absolutely was. _'Starting tonight I'm going to woo her. Flowers, gifts, mind blowing sex - the whole shebang.'_

_'I know she likes me, but I'm not sure if she loves me. However given enough time she will grow to love me.'_ He shook his head to clear his thoughts and focused on the path they were walking on.

Naien smiled at him and leaned her head against his shoulder, still keeping stride with him. He smiled and tilted her head up placing a chaste kiss on her lips. He wrapped his arm around her waist, smirking when he felt her move even closer to him. They continued walking that way a few minutes before he dropped his arm from her waist and held her hand.

Near dark he made sure they had a room in an inn for the night so he'd be able to sleep and make love to her.

They ate a hot meal and he led her to their room and blocked the door with Banryu. He slowly removed her weapons and armor and his armor.

She helped to undress him, moving her hands to the ties of his hakamas and kissing his chest as he removed his haori.

He began ever so slowly undressed her, teasing her the whole time. He kissed her skin as he bared it, lingering to rain kisses over each and every one of her scars, telling her how beautiful and strong she was.

When he finally had her nude he lifted her into his arms and placed her on their bed, kissing every inch of her body, teasing both of them.

After while she pushed him onto his back and did the same thing, kissing every inch of him.

When he was close to the end of his self control, he pushed her onto the bed and entered her.

She relished the care that he was showing her. After making passionate love together, they collapsed onto the bed and he pulled the sheet up over them.

The next morning they dressed, including armor and weapons and had breakfast before leaving the inn and continuing to journey together.

**XOXOXO:**

Two weeks laterBankotsu and Naien decided to break early for the day and set up a small hidden camp. They decided to go soak at the hot spring nearby since it'd been a few days since they'd soaked.

They made love in the spring with their weapons close at hand. Just after they climbed out of the steamy water and donned their clothes, armor and weapons, they heard a startled gasp.

Facing the direction the noise had come from Bankotsu's eyes widened. "Naien, get behind me!" He scowled at a clearly frightened Kagome and startled Sango.. "What do you want wench?"

"Wait," Naien slipped from behind Bankotsu to in front of him staring at the girls who'd both prepared to attack. She saw their eyes widen.

Bankotsu growled, "Naien, I said stay back!" He used one hand to push her protectively behind him.

Sango warily eyed Bankotsu. "Why are you protecting that woman?" Her hand tightened around Hiraikotsu.

Bankotsu snorted and his eyes narrowed into slits. "Like I would tell you! Where's mutt face?"

On cue Inuyasha crashed through the woods. "Bankotsu," He drew his sword. "Kagome, Sango, stay back."

Trying to avoid a needless fight Naien yelled loud and clear, "Freeze," She stepped up to stand beside Bankotsu.

Kagome startled as she recognized the phrase and watched everyone instantly obey as if a cop had yelled the command.

Inuyasha growled, "Bastard," His eyes flicked to the strange woman. "Don't worry girl I'll save you." He snarled at Bankotsu preparing to charge.

Kagome noticed the strange woman who'd somehow known a phrase from her time moving to intercept. "Sit boy!"

Startled Inuyasha plummeted face first into the dirt.

Bankotsu blinked and then bent over driving Banryu into the dirt in front of him. He burst out laughing at the sight before him so hard that tears clung to his thick lashes.

Naien stared at the young miko. "Thank you Kagome," She sheathed her sword in place on her hip with a firm click.

The Inutachi gasped in unison.

Miroku stepped forward. "Fair maiden, please tell us how it is that you know lady Kagome?"

Naien smiled. "I know who each of you are. For instance Miroku, you have a cursed hand that you blame your lecherous ways on when groping women."

She eyed the female warrior. "Sango, you're one of the last surviving demon slayers and have a younger brother named Kohaku, who's currently being controlled by a vile demon named Naraku."

Sango's eyes widened. _'How does she know?'_

The woman faced the hanyou. "Inuyasha, you're mother was a lady named Izayoi."

She turned to the youngest group member. "Kagome, you're from the same time period as me." She finished with a smirk at their shocked faces.

Bankotsu whirled around and grit his teeth. "That's enough Naien," he sent her a stern glare, signaling for her to shut up before she revealed anything else.

She obediently nodded and stood at his side.

Inuyasha shoved himself out of his hole and barked out. "Who the hell are you and how do you know all of this?" glaring from the strange woman to the mercenary.

Naien looked at Bankotsu."

He huffed and grabbed Banryu's hilt. "All you need to know hanyou is that she was thrown into our time and she is _my wife."_

The Inutachi's eyes widened and the women gasped. Miroku and Inuyasha's jaws dropped in momentary shock at Bankotsu's claim.

Kagome was the first to speak. "W… wife?" She stared at the ruthless legendary killer as if he'd suddenly grown four heads.

Bankotsu repeated seriously, "Hai, my wife," turning to Naien with his arms crossed over his chest. "And you've already revealed enough," His eyes narrowed at her for giving away too much information already.

Naien sighed and nodded, signaling she'd leave the rest of the explanations up to him.

He sighed and yanked his Banryu free from the earth, resting it against his shoulder.

Inuyasha snorted derisively. "Since when do _you _care about others?" Amber eyes narrowed at the zombie.

Naien's eyes lit with flames of her temper and her hand went to her waist on her sheathe. "Shut your trap mutt or I'll shut it for you. You know _nothing_ about him  
!"

Bankotsu moved over and forced her hand to release the sheathe. "Naien, that's enough!"

Clenching her jaw and biting the inside of her cheek, she obeyed dropping her empty hand away from her waist.

Bankotsu turned to Kagome. "Miko, take your friends and leave while you still can."

Naien stared into Bankotsu's eyes. "Wait a minute Bankotsu, we should ask if they know anything on the whereabouts of Naraku first."

Bankotsu stared at the miko and planted his free hand on his hip. "Well?"

Miroku jangled his staff drawing the mercenary's attention to himself. "Wait a minute; wouldn't you know that since you work for him?"

Bankotsu's eyes narrowed and his voice dripped with venom. "Not anymore I don't! I intend to kill that bastard."

Inuyasha barked, "What the hell does that mean?" Noticing there were people missing, Inuyasha scratched the side of his head. "Where are the monk and Jakotsu?"

Bankotsu growled. "Jakotsu's dead and so is that treacherous bastard Renkotsu! I'm going to kill Naraku personally for killing my brother." He spun on his heel ready to walk off.

Sango stepped forward. "Looks like we all have something in common then."

Bankotsu spun around pinning her with a hateful stare. "Like what Ninja?"

Kagome stared at him calmly and spoke. "Naraku killed her village, Inuyasha's first love, and cursed Miroku's family. Now you said he killed Jakotsu?"

Naien placed her hand on his tense arm. "They have a point Bankotsu. Each of us has reasons for wanting him dead. Maybe…"

Bankotsu glared at her hand and then into her eyes. "Maybe what?"

Naien took a deep breath. "Maybe, we should join forces and take him out together?" She flinched and covered her ears when Bankotsu and Inuyasha both vehemently protested the idea.

She shrugged mumbling, "It was just a thought," before sitting down.

Miroku spoke up. "It would make more sense." He blinked and stared at the woman. _'How the hell did a guy like Bankotsu end up with a babe like her?'_

Sango added her opinion. "It would make us a stronger group." She shifted her feet to better distribute the large weapon's weight.

Turning to the two obstinent males, Naien said spoke. "You two have already seen firsthand that each of you is a worthy opponent. Why not make it allies to defeat a common foe?" She watched their jaws tighten and stared at the ground sighing.

Pissed that she would even suggest such a ludicrous idea, Bankotsu stomped on a bug and crushed it under his foot. "There's no way the half breed and I could stand to work together!"

Inuyasha snorted. "No fucking way in hell!"

Naien rubbed her temples. "If the whole alpha thing is the problem, why not leave each to lead his own group and try to cooperate?"

Staring at the groups, she added, "You know damn well that all of us would have a better chance at success if we did. We'd have more and stronger fighters." They nodded. She turned back to Bankotsu and Inuyasha. "You two as a team would be unbeatable."

Bankotsu frowned at his woman. "You've really thought this through, haven't you?"

She sighed. "Yes I have it's a strategy I was intending for my next - "

Bankotsu held up his hand signaling for her to stop and she obediently fell silent.

The discussion continued and the groups weighed all the pros and cons.

Bankotsu sat beside Naien and addressed the others. "If we do this, we do it like she suggested." His eyes drilled into Inuyasha's. "You lead your group, I lead mine and we combine our strength. The two teams work together and my wife stays by me at all times - no exceptions!"

He stared at each member a moment before going back to Inuyasha. "After we're finished killing Naraku, we go our separate ways." His tone brokered no arguments.

Naien smiled and kissed his cheek.

Bankotsu smirked.

"Inuyasha," Kagome placed a hand on her hanyou's shoulder.

After a tense silent minute, Inuyasha sighed heavily. "Fine, we'll give it a shot," He sheathed his sword.

Miroku, Sango, and Kagome grinned triumphantly.

Naien sighed in relief and began massaging her temples again, trying to head off her oncoming migraine.

Kagome noticed and delved into her bag, pulling out a bottle of Tylenol. She walked over and handed Naien the bottle. "This should help."

Naien cracked her eyes opened and stared at the bottle. She smiled. "Thanks," She popped two into her mouth and took a gulp from her canteen, before handing the bottle back to Kagome.

Bankotsu stared at his woman, concerned for her well being. "What were those?"

"It's just medicine Bankotsu. She must have noticed I had a headache building," Naien took another drink and capped her canteen.

Bankotsu nodded. _'Naien isn't a fool so if she says its okay I guess its okay.'_

Kagome sat back over by Inuyasha and smiled. "For someone from our time, you seem to have adjusted rather well." She pointed to Naien's attire.

Naien smirked. "You learn to adapt quickly to all situations as they arise," She leaned her head against Bankotsu's shoulder.

He smiled and wrapped an arm around her, placing her to sit in front of him.

She sighed in bliss and leaned back into his warmth.

Bankotsu placed a kiss on top of her head, before remembering they had an audience. He cleared his throat. "So Inuyasha, what's your plan?"

We need to find shelter first, being out in the open isn't going to be good for any of us." He clenched his jaw. _'I'm not keen on Bankotsu knowing my most valued secret, but it doesn't look like I'll have a choice now.'_

Kagome gasped. "Oh no, it's tonight?" Her eyes widened_. 'I can't believe I forgot about that.'_

_'This new alliance sure chose a bad day to form.'_ Inuyasha growled, "That's why I didn't sense Bankotsu was in the area."

Bankotsu blinked feeling left out of the loop. "What's tonight?"

Naien sighed. "Damn, I'd forgotten that part. Bankotsu - " she stopped figuring he was going to see for himself now as the sun sank from the sky and Inuyasha lost his demonic powers.

Bankotsu stared with wide eyes as Inuyasha reverted to human form. _'Wait what just happened?'_

Naien sucked in a sharp breath as she saw for herself how fearsome even as a human Inuyasha looked.

Miroku and Sango sat around the fire.

Inuyasha and Kagome sat over on top of a hill not far away.

Bankotsu led Naien over to a field of flowers and pulled her to sit between his legs, after placing Banryu beside the stone he was using as a back rest.

_'I know deep down that Bankotsu has warmed up to me and is starting to genuinely care about me. I feel the difference in his touches and how he holds me now.' _Naien leaned back into his arms and sighed, feeling completely safe.

Each of the couples sat staring at the stars and talking amongst themselves.

Bankotsu's teeth ground as he tried to reconcile himself.

Knowing something was bugging him big time, Naien turned around to face Bankotsu. "What is it?"

Bankotsu stared at her with turmoil in his normally clear eyes. "I just don't like the fact that we've allied with my brother's killers."

_'He's probably going to bite my head off, but here goes.'_ She spoke softly. "Technically Inuyasha and the others never killed any of them."

His shoulders tensed and he hissed, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Naien used a finger to trace his chin. "Think about it a minute." She stared into his eyes. "Koga killed Kyokotsu. Ginkotsu sacrificed himself during a battle with Koga to save Renkotsu." She took a deep breath. "Sesshomaru was actually the one who killed Mukotsu." She stopped to make sure that he was listening.

Her hand tenderly cupped his face. "Suikotsu died while fighting Sesshomaru, although Kikyo was the one who shot the arrow that went into his neck. And - " her eyes closed and she breathed through the ache inside her heart.

He demanded, "And what?" staring at her.

She sighed, "Jakotsu flung his sword to get that shard," she finished sadly.

_'Damn her, she just had to bring him up.'_ His jaw clenched.

Naien sighed. "I'll just shut up now," She scooted a few feet away leaving him alone to think a while. She stared up at the stars.

Bankotsu sat there turning over everything she'd said. _'As much as I hate to admit it, Naien has a point.' _

He looked over and saw her staring up at the sky. He reached out pulling her back over to his lap and sighed. "You're right, Inuyasha and his group didn't kill my brothers I still hate that damned half breed, but he didn't kill them."

Naien kissed his cheek and whispered. "Does knowing that make it easier to accept working with him?" She sat up. "If Naraku hadn't tricked you into fighting his enemies, using you and your men as a shield for him, they would likely have lived longer."

Sensing his self anger she slapped his chest and scolded firmly, "And don't you go blaming yourself either. Leading your group is one thing you've never done wrong."

He smiled wryly. "You always seem to know what I'm thinking, don't you?" His thumb stroked her cheek.

Naien chuckled. "Not what you're thinking, just what you're feeling, it's a gift I guess." She shrugged before adjusting so she could nuzzle into his arms. She laid her head against his chest.

He smiled and held her close watching as she faded off to sleep. He sat there staring at the stars and thought over everything they had discussed. _'I will kill Naraku personally.' _He leaned his head back against the rock and closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind. He focused on the feeling of Naien in his arms. He allowed the peaceful night symphony to relax him and kissed the top of her head.

Around midnight a faint blue mist surrounding the drowsy Bankotsu and Naien and they both fell into a deep slumber.

Midoriko appeared and chanted another spell, kissing both their foreheads. She carefully removed Bankotsu's jewel shards and closed the wounds.

She disappeared and reappeared by Kagome unseen. Her voice was a soft whisper. "Guard these well, child," She secretly added the shards to Kagome's pack before disappearing into thin air as mysteriously as she'd come.

**A/N that's chapter fourteen, enjoy everyone: D**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha Characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahasi. I'm merely using them for my own twisted enjoyment. I do however, own all Original Characters, this plot line, and all the fan fics referenced in this story. :D **

**Chapter Fifteen:**

The next morning at sunrise Inuyasha regained his demon powers and breathed a sigh of relief. He and Kagome returned to the camp and found everyone awake.

Bankotsu and Naien had woken up feeling a little groggy. Bankotsu grabbed Banryu and led her back over to the camp.

Inhaling a deep breath, Inuyasha's eyes snapped open. He gagged and choked out, "You smell different… Like old gym socks, body odor, and musk, instead of Graveyard soil." His eyes widened.

Bankotsu's brows furrowed. "Come to think of it I do feel a little different." His eyes shot wide open._ 'Clearly something strange is happening.'_

Kagome's heart hammered in her chest and her body trembled. "Bankotsu… what happened to the jewel shards in your neck?" She'd been looking at his neck and noticed them missing, so quickly looked at the rest of him, only to find them gone as well. _'Where did they go?'_

"_What_?" cerulean eyes wide with disbelief.

Kagome frowned as she stared at his neck _"Wait, is that a scar?" _She spotted the scars on his wrists. "Look at your wrists Bankotsu and see for yourself."

Bankotsu scratched the side of his head. _'Now that doesn't make any sense,' _He stared at the scar on his wrist. _'Eh? How did that happen?' _

Kagome grinned at the now living flesh mercenary. "Bankotsu, you're alive again!"

Bankotsu took a step back and stared at his wrists. _'How can this be possible?'_

Inuyasha smirked cracking his fist. "Well, there is one way to know for sure." He hauled his fist back punching Bankotsu's jaw.

"Oi mutt! What did you do that for?" Bankotsu glared at said mutt and rubbed his sore jaw. His eyes shot open. _'I haven't felt physical pain since the time we were all beheaded.'_

Bankotsu blinked. "Heh, guess I really _am_ alive again." Turning to Inuyasha he smashed his fist into Inuyasha's face and smirked walking off. "Thanks mutt," he shook off the sting of his aching hand.

Naien ran over and checked over his hand, frowning at Bankotsu's swollen knuckles.

Bankotsu smiled touched by her concern. "No worries babe, I'm fine."

Kagome frowned. "Where did the shards go?" Gasping she held up her jar and breathed a sigh of relief they were still there. Counting them and finding seven more than normal, her eyes went wide as saucers. "Eh? How did they get there?"

Naien and Bankotsu stared at each other and spoke in unison. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" They nodded.

"It must be Midoriko again." Naien shook her head.

Bankotsu clenched his fist. "Damn that ghost! Will she ever leave us in peace?"

Kagome stared at them and her hand flew to her chest. "What are you talking about? Do you two know Midoriko?"

Bankotsu hissed, "She's the one who brought Naien to this time period." His jaw clenched._ 'I'll be dammed if she's going take Naien away from me!'_

Sango's jaw dropped. "Why though?"

Naien sighed. "Let's just say that she was eager for us," indicating her mercenary lover she continuing wryly, "To meet each other and leave it at that."

Bankotsu nodded, adding a little testy, "That and she's a devious ghost who apparently enjoys tricking others." He pointed to his jewel shards now in the miko's possession.

Inuyasha barked. "Bankotsu, don't even think about taking those shards." He stood in front of Kagome.

Naien scoffed. "Get over it Inuyasha," adding resolutely, "Bankotsu doesn't need those silly things. He's more than strong enough as it is." She stared at Bankotsu with obvious and genuine affection in her clear mahogany eyes.

Bankotsu's chest swelled with pride and he smirked. He shocked everyone including himself. "Keep them miko. You know as well as I do that Naraku intended to take them back anyways. At least this way I don't have to die and leave Naien alone and unprotected." He wrapped Naien in a strong bear hug lifting her to his chest, before lowering his head and capturing her mouth in an all consuming kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his thick chorded neck and gladly kissed him back, matching his passion with her own. _'Thank Kami he's satisfied with his own power for once.'_ She whispered into his ear, "I love you, my mighty warrior." She pulled back to let him see for himself the love shinning in her complacent mahogany eyes.

Bankotsu grinned before nibbling her earlobe seductively. His voice was so low only she heard him. "I love you too Naien. I have for a long time now."

She smiled with happy tears in her eyes. They kissed and pulled back remembering they had an audience.

His lips brushed her ear. "We'll finish this later." He pulled back and winked at her, smirking at the blush on her face.

She gave him her most radiant smile and reached back pinching his butt.

He let out a startled yelp as his hands flew to his burning cheek. He chuckled. '_Heh, she's sure not shy anymore." _He watched her sashay away, purposefully swinging her mouthwatering backside to tease him. '_I'll get you later my little tigress, just you wait.'_

Miroku coughed. "Well, I see you two are rather… joyous about something," He sent Bankotsu a lecherous grin.

Bankotsu simply smirked wide for all to see before walking over to where his woman sat on a log and joining her.

She whispered for his ears alone, "Later tiger." causing his smirk to grow even wider.

Inuyasha barked, "If you two are done now we should get going." He turned to his group. "Kagome, Sango, Miroku, get up and pack the camp."

Bankotsu and Naien stood up. He shifted Banryu to his shoulder, before taking her hand. Smiling, she secured her sheathe to her waist and latched her armor shut. Bankotsu stared around boredly while the others continued packing. Ten minutes later everyone set off together.

As they walked Bankotsu taught Naien which berries were okay to eat and which weren't, making sure she understood how to tell.

She soaked up the information eagerly wanting to learn everything she'd ever need to know.

When it came time to camp for the night Bankotsu took Naien with him and taught her the basics of hunting. He taught her a little bit about tracking as well. After he used the bow and killed the deer, he hefted the animal and Banryu over his shoulders and led her back to camp.

By the time they'd returned a fire was going and water was boiling.

Naien had collected some fresh vegetables while they were hunting and dropped some of them over by Kagome. "These should help the food stretch."

"Um, thanks." Kagome blinked and picked up the vegetables.

Bankotsu cut up the meat with his tanto knife taking enough for him and Naien and then left the rest of the preparations to the others. He passed Naien their meat and took her with him to wash their hands and he clean his weapon, before returning to the others.

Kagome stared from Bankotsu to Naien. "How did you kill the deer without using Banryu?"

Naien answered proudly, "Bankotsu used the bow he'd bought me a while back."

Bankotsu nodded.

Sango shook her head. "Bankotsu knows how to use a bow?"

"Obviously," Bankotsu snorted and pointed to the dinner.

Naien blinked. "Doesn't any good fighter know how to use a variety of weapons?"

_'Any fighter who doesn't is either a baka or stuck on themselves.'_ Bankotsu answered firmly, "At least the decent ones do." He shrugged.

Kagome added the vegetable to the pot.

Not in the mood for stew Naien dug a new fire pit and took some branches, making a makeshift roaster. She stabbed two of the poles through some of the meat and set it up to roast.

Bankotsu's chest swelled. 'J_ust like any good wife should, she knows how to cook, no matter the circumstances.'_

The Inutachi blinked and watched in confusion.

Kagome walked over and frowned. "Will that really cook that way? Isn't it too thick?"

Naien smiled. "Consider this the feudal era version of a roaster. That should answer your question." She sat back waiting for the food to cook.

The young priestess blinked and stared at her in awe. _'Wow, she doesn't seem to be struggling with the differences between our time and this era at all.'_

Naien sat over beside Bankotsu. "Hm, what else are we missing?"

He smiled. "Drinks," He pulled out the tea leaves she seemed to enjoy so much.

Naien grinned and pulled out the small container of honey she'd bought.

He chuckled and went to make them some tea.

Miroku had been observing the couple. He blinked. "They seem to be very well versed in outdoors living."

Bankotsu snorted and raised a brow at the monk. "How else would warriors survive alone if they didn't?"

Miroku held up his hands defensively. "I meant no offense. Just… your wife is from Lady Kagome's time, and yet she's adjusted so well to our time. It's astonishing is all."

Naien chuckled. "First of all, I've learned from the best," She pointed to Bankotsu, who swelled with pride. "Secondly, I grew up in the city, but I visited the country a lot. I loved fishing, hiking, and camping more than anyone else I've ever known."

Placing the tea carefully on the ground, Bankotsu smirked. _'Yup I made a perfect catch when I landed her.'_ Outdoorsy stuff was the main way of life that he knew. Being on the move constantly it'd take a special woman to be able to keep up with him and here she was standing right in front of him.

Bankotsu smiled and grabbed her hand, yanking her over to sit between his legs. He carefully handed her a cup of steamy tea and added some honey to his own, shooting her a genuine smile.

Used to his aggressive nature already Naien smiled and sat where he placed her. She smiled. "Thanks." She added honey to her tea before gingerly sipping it and they waited in silence for the food to finish.

Sango blinked._ 'How can she so easily tolerate his rough nature?' _She shook her head. _'I'd never let a guy boss me around like he does.'_ She glanced at Miroku and sighed. _'Even a lech is better than a dominant guy.'_

Kagome watched the two with interest _'Even though he's a mercenary and ruthless, he's always holding her hand or stroking her cheek. She's so lucky.'_ She sighed heavily and scuffed her toe in the dirt. _'I wish I had a guy who would be affectionate to me, no matter who was around.'_

Miroku rubbed his chin. _'Why would such a calm, beautiful woman want to be with such a hardened killer?'_ The hand holding the staff lying across his lap tapped it against his knee._ 'What could she possibly see in a guy like him?'_

Inuyasha snorted and scrunched his face up. He rolled his eyes. _'Don't those two ever quit?' _His nose wrinkled as he watch Bankotsu kiss Naien's forehead and her hand rubbed his arm._ 'Yuk! Must they always be touching each other?'_

Once the food was finished Naien and Kagome doled out the vegetables and meat to everyone.

Bankotsu savored his smoked meal already knowing it would be perfect. His tongue rolled them meat around inside his mouth. _'She used the perfect mix of flavors as always.'_

Naien chewed her meat and closed her eyes. _'Oh yeah, this is much better than stew again.'_

The others were shocked at how well the stew stretched out with the vegetables in it. For once the entire Inutachi had full bellies after dinner.

Bankotsu made him and Naien some more tea and then joined her.

After dinner everyone sat around the fire talking as a single group.

Kagome shifted in her seat. "Uh Inuyasha, I need to get some more supplies, plus I have that huge math test at the end of the week."

Inuyasha sighed, "Damnit Kagome, after this I want you here for two weeks solid, understood?" He glared at her. _'I know her test are important but so is finding Naraku.'_

Relieved that he wasn't pitching as big a fit as normal Kagome promised, "Thanks Inuyasha! I promise I'll stay two full weeks next time."

Miroku chuckled. "Looks like we're heading to Kaede's village then, eh?"

Remembering what he'd read on the scrolls Bankotsu blinked. "You're going back to your time then, through that well or whatever?"

Kagome blinked and stared at him. "Uh yeah, but how did you know about it?"

Naien spoke up. "He knows because I told him. How I know doesn't matter considering that Midoriko is the one who brought me here." She snapped her fingers. "Hey Kagome, can I ask you to get a few things to bring back for me?" She stood up.

'Well… since she can't exactly get back like I can, I guess it wouldn't hurt.' Kagome replied, "Uh sure."

Naien smiled as she approached the young miko. "Do you have some paper and a pen or something to write with?".

Kagome nodded and handed her what she'd asked for.

"Thanks," Naien smiled and sat down to make a brief list of what she'd need. A few minutes later she smiled handing the stuff back to Kagome. "Don't worry, it's a short list and thanks again."

Kagome read the list:

A pack off sewing needles,

Sewing thread {any color},

A set of metal thimbles,

A thorough book on natural herbs and remedies,

A small back pack,

A large pair of scissors, 

An aloe-vera plant.

Kagome stared at her and nodded. "Sure, I'll bring these back to you when I return."

Naien blinked. "Can you go to this woman and let her know that I'm safe and happy, but I won't be returning. I'd really appreciate it." Writing down the address and name, she explained, "She's been my boss and friend for many years now and I don't want her to worry."

Kagome nodded putting the list and address safely away and taking her seat by the fire.

Bankotsu smiled. _'So she's decided on her own not to return, eh? Goo, now I'll have her all to myself.' _

Naien turned to Bankotsu. "We need to get a few things from a village around here too before or after she returns."

He nodded and pulled her to sit in his lap. "Whatever you want babe, is fine with me."

Everyone settled in for the night and when morning came they set off towards Kaede's village. At the village before Kaede's Bankotsu and Naien stopped and bought several blankets, some ribbons and a brush for human hair.

They walked to the spring and filled their canteens, then just before Kaede's village, Bankotsu announced he and Naien would be waiting at this spot for the others.

The Inutachi nodded and continued toward Kaede's village breathing a little easier.

**XOXOXO:**

Naien smiled at Bankotsu and set up their makeshift camp. He dug the fire pit and she set up the blankets. They gathered wood together and then went hunting for their dinner.

**XOXOXO:**

Kagome stopped in and said hi to Kaede, before saying her goodbyes to everyone and jumping into the well.

Inuyasha bounded off into the woods.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo sat by the well preparing to wait for her return.

**XOXOXO:**

Kagome popped out of the shrine and walked inside. "I'm home," She slipped her shoes off.

Mrs. Higurashi popped her head out of the kitchen. "Kagome dear, welcome home." She turned the heat to low and then walked into the living room and hugged her daughter. "Back for supplies?"

Kagome hugged her back. "Yes, oh and mom can you get these things too?" She handed her Naien's list.

Mrs. Higurashi blinked. "Whatever for?"

Kagome sent her a sheepish grin. "Well it seems this other girl from our time, has ended up stuck over there and she asked if I'd get these for her since she can't come back." She stared at her mother.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "Oh goodness. Alright Kagome, I'll pick these up too when I go to the store and restock your stuff first thing tomorrow morning." She turned to the bathroom and drew a hot bath for her daughter.

Kagome clapped her hands and jumped. "Thanks mom." She looked up the address Naien had given her on the computer and found the phone number. She picked up the phone and called. "Hello, um I know this will sound weird but Naien - "

A lady on the other side immediately asked, "Is she okay? I've been worried since she didn't show for work last week, but she's not home either."

_'Duh that's because she's in another era.'_ Kagome licked her lips "Naien's fine, she just wanted me to let you know that she's safe and happy, but she won't be going back."

After a moment of silence the other woman spoke. "Is she… is she really happy?" Her voice tried not to crack.

"She is ma'am." Kagome took a deep breath. "She has a husband who seems to adore her and you can't miss the love between them." Kagome ended almost wistfully before clearing her throat and finishing the call. "I promise she's safe."

The lady on the other line gasped. "Hus… husband? I see, tell her… I'm happy for her and wish her the best. You'll do that won't you dear," hope was clear in her old voice.

Kagome assured, "I will ma'am." and smiled. _'She seems like a nice woman.'_

The woman spoke happily. "Thank you," and hung up.

Kagome hung up smiling and went to enjoy her nice hot bath.

**A/N That's chapter fifteen, enjoy: D**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha Characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahasi. I'm merely using them for my own twisted enjoyment. I do however, own all Original Characters, this plot line, and all the fan fics referenced in this story. :D **

**A/N I'm working on expanding my vocabulary and writing, so here's the list of terms:**

**Rubiginous: rusty-colored **

**Smaragdine: emerald green **

**Albicant: whitish; becoming white **

**Azuline: blue **

**Azure: light or sky blue; the heraldic color blue **

**Bruneous: dark brown **

**Cerulean: sky-blue; dark blue; sea-green **

**Melanic **

**black; very dark **

** XOXOXO:**

**Chapter sixteen:**

The next morning Mrs. Higaurashi got up early and made breakfast for her family, before sending Souta and Kagome off to school. Grabbing up the extra list she headed out to the store to restock on Kagome's supplies and buy the short list her friend had asked for.

**XOXOXO:**

In the Feudal Era Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all sat around the well waiting patiently for Kagome's return, knowing it'd be at least a few days.

Shippo stared at Sango. "Do you think Kagome will bring me back any candy?" He pushed his two forefingers together and bit his lip. _'I hope she doesn't forget. I've been extra good too.'_

"I'm sure Kagome won't forget your candy Shippo," Sango smiled at the little guy. 'Sometimes I forget that he is still a child.' She placed a hand on his head and moved some of his bangs away from his face.

Feeling reassured Shippo beamed and ran off to play tag with Kirara.

Miroku smiled. '_Sango is really good with kids. Once Naraku is defeated she will make a wonderful mother.'_ He stared up at the sky and his mind filled with erotic images of how he could get her pregnant.

**XOXOXO:**

Naien knelt beside Bankotsu while he dug out a fire pit. "You know, you're really good at taking care of others." She smiled at him_. 'Especially me.'_

Bankotsu shrugged. "Well it's always been me and Jaky, ever since mom died. Dad never was around." His eyes dimmed as he thought of his dead family. He sighed heavily. _'With Jaky gone now I'm alone.'_

Naien slipped her slender hand onto his broad shoulder and said softly, "Since mama died from cancer a few years back, I've been on my own too."

He turned to stare at her and she continued softly, "The woman I asked Kagome to contact… she's my boss for the last three years."

She sighed heavily. "I remember meeting her at the hospital when mama was sick. She was there with her niece, who'd been badly burnt in a fire." A small smile crossed her lips. "She noticed me always going in and out of one room and asked if my parents knew I was there. I explained that mama was the one I was visiting and taking care of."

Her rubiginous eyes shined with moisture. "Her niece was about mama's age. Natsuta was pretty old, but she was a very kind woman and tough." She laughed. _'Tough as nails as the saying goes.'_

Taking a deep breath and squeezing his shoulder, she continued, "Natsu told me when mama died that she'd be grateful for the help at the store. I was grateful for the job. You see dad never even stayed around to see me born. He ran off the minute mama told him she was expecting." Sadness filled her eyes along with the tears she refused to let fall.

After starting the meat to roast, Bankotsu frowned and moved to sit with her in his lap.

Naien leaned her head onto his shoulder, taking a deep breath and sat back looking at him. "She knew that mama was the only family I had. Once mama died I was alone. With no one to take me in I struggled hard to finish school, which was mama's dying wish you know… that I finished high school because she never was able to."

Bankotsu held her hand trying to comfort her. The sheer pain and sadness in her voice overwhelmed him. He couldn't help but try to comfort her.

She hugged him before continuing, "Like me, mama had no one else. Her family had all died long ago. She was content just raising me by herself." She smiled fondly.

Bankotsu sighed and swallowed against the lump in his throat. "Jakotsu always looked to me for protection, even though I was the youngest. I failed to protect him once before," His eyes lowered to the ground.

Naien shook her head. "You never failed him, Ban," Cupping his face and forcing him to look into her eyes, she repeated, "You_ never_ failed him. You said you were young when that woman betrayed you and hurt you both."

Bankotsu jaw clenched and he ground out through clenched teeth, "But I should have caught on sooner."

Naien demanded, "How were you supposed to know that a person you loved was going to betray you and your brother?"

Bankotsu spat back, "I should have known! It was my job to protect him," He glared out to nowhere.

Naien chocked on a sob. "You couldn't have known, anymore then I did the last time I was attacked. That guy, he came out of nowhere. He followed me home and he raped me," tears ran down her face and her body trembled.

Bankotsu sighed and tucked her head into his chest. His voice was low and soft. "Naien, you couldn't have known."

"Yes I should have!" she all but wailed sniffing. "I'd seen him a few times before that night. I just never thought…" she tried to push away from his chest.

His arms tightened holding her in place. Once she stopped struggling, he demanded in a harsh tone, "Don't you dare blame yourself for that bastard's actions!" He gripped her chin and forced her to stare into his stormy blue gaze. _'She shouldn't be blaming herself for some jackass violating her!'_

Naien sighed. "How can I not?" She gasped at the look of pure anger in his eyes as he glared at her. She fell silent instantly and tried to look away.

Bankotsu repeated heatedly, "You didn't do anything wrong! You even tried to fight that bastard off. He's the fucker who chose to hurt you," His hand gripped her chin a little too hard, causing her to release an unexpected whimper.

Bankotsu cursed and eased his hand away from her sore jaw. Cerulean eyes widened as he stared at her now red skin. He began to place soft kisses along her jaw in silent apology.

Naien closed her eyes and allowed him to lavish her jaw with his butterfly kisses. Her hands balled into fists as she gripped the front of his haori. Naien brushed her lips against his and pulled back looking into his eyes.

Cloudy blue met soft mahogany and held for a long silent moment. Pain still raw from losing his only family left, sorrow for her suffering and all the pain of her past and regret for having hurt her tender flesh mingled in his eyes.

She lifted his hand to nuzzle her cheek in his palm, needing to comfort him and taking a little for herself as well.

His hand slid from her waist and tenderly brushed her fallen badious locks out of her face. He moved in crushing his lips to hers. She immediately opened to him and began kissing him back. It wasn't a gentle kiss; it was raw hunger.

He needed to feel her arms around him, while he buried himself inside her, helping them both erase the pain from their eyes, helping him forget everything but her. She gave herself to him kissing him back with a matching fervor.

He laid her back on the soft grass and began hastily undressing her. The past was too unbearable to speak of, yet closing in fast. His calloused hands skimmed down to the ties at the waist of her hakamas and hers followed suit to his. He quickly freed her from her bottoms and kicked free of his own, fusing their mouths together again.

She slipped his haori from his shoulders to pool on the ground careful not to tug on his melanic hair. He quickly opened her haori cupping her full breast. Breaking from their kiss he bent his head to greedily suck one of the hard buds into his mouth and began devouring her breast like a starving man.

She slipped free of her top and fell back, bringing him to lie on top of her. He sucked hard making her whimper with glee. He chewed on her nipples working his tongue over the hard tips, alternating between biting and laving in silent apology.

She squirmed on her back but he held her in place.

"Bankotsu," she hissed in pleasure, throwing her head back. The feeling of his silky tongue torturing her nipples and his hot talented mouth was driving her wild. Her hands slipped to his shoulders in an effort to keep from falling under the waves of pleasure he sent coursing through her body.

He dined on her tits while his hands roamed down to her slim hips. He dipped one hand between her parted legs, cupping the sandy mound of her overheated pussy. Juice flowed into his hand.

He released her nipple with a loud pop and kissed his way over to the other one, moaning as more juices coated his talented fingers. He began slowly pumping them in and out of her tight pussy.

Her moans quickly turned to pants. Releasing her second nipple he captured her mouth in a purely dominate kiss, silently demanding her complete surrender. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she kissed him back just as forcefully. He removed his fingers and broke the kiss to lick them clean.

She stared up into his passion and lust filled blue eyes. After licking his fingers clean he declared huskily, "You're so fucking beautiful," before gripping her hips and positioning her onto her hands and knees before him.

She panted harder and urged him by thrusting her hips back and whimpering. Smirking, he settled himself behind her and gripped her hips slamming her dripping sheathe onto his raging sword, moaning as her tight walls gripped him refusing to let go.

He began a frantic rhythm and she pushed her own hips back driving him deeper into her body. His balls shook violently as he pistoned into her tight body over and over so hard that her breasts shook with each thrust.

He threw his head back releasing a hoarse cry of male satisfaction as the first of his copious streams of hot semen jetted into her greedy womb triggering her own astounding release. She cried out his name.

As his gargantuan member spewed the last wad of cum into her waiting passage, his expeditious pants began to return to normal. She moaned as her nether lips shook violently, releasing another wave of honey from her sweet spot.

He was crazed with a desire to ravage the girl's body. He flipped her onto her back and began pounding away inside her again. Her passion quickly returned, turning her back into a hot, crazed sex kitten. "Bankotsu," she moaned out her pleasure as the waves began building inside her again.

He stared down at her flushed passion-filled face. "You know I love you," His voice was hazed with lust and passion. He nipped at the side of her lip.

"I love you too, so much Bankotsu," she ground herself against him. Bankotsu eased back leaving only the head buried inside her and then pushed back into her. "Yes, Bankotsu," she panted lifting her hips, her walls gliding over his buried cock. She gasped his name in her breathy little moans that always drove him wild with need.

His balls swelled and he leered down watching as his lust-crazed teenage lover writhed in passion below him. Bankotsu fucked her hard, smashing her lithe body between his driving fame and the lush ground. With his cock buried to the hilt he jerked his hips, twisting inside her.

His teeth clenched and his cock throbbed inside her. She thrashed beneath him wildly, tits jiggling painfully. Naien grabbed her breasts as he pounded into her, preventing them from bouncing.

Bankotsu grabbed her wrists fiercely with only one of his hands and pinned them above her head. She struggled a bit, but immediately stopped when he sent her a stern look. She arched her back in pleasure as he mercilessly hammered into her.

Naien's slender frame trembled. Hot spasms rippled through her each time Bankotsu plunged into her. She quivered using her inner muscles every time he eased back and dragged out of her only to ram back inside her, hissing in bliss as her walls began to clench harder around him.

"Faster," she begged her lover in a near whimper.

Needing to brand her his irrevocably, he growled, shortening his strokes and adding more power behind the quickening thrusts.

With the next plunge Bankotsu smacked his groin against her trembling body. The head of his shaft stabbed deep. His pants turned into grunts as she gripped him tightly, locking her legs at the ankles.

Orgasms ripped through her silky walls bathing Bankotsu's thick cock with a rush of liquid heat. He watched her face twist into an expression of utter bliss and felt the tremors of her body milking his shaft. Primal joy surged through him as she screamed out _his_ name.

With his next stabbing thrust Naien arched her back and rolled her hips as she felt him erupt inside her. Her nipples were deliciously sore and swollen as her tits shook hard with every lunge of his hips.

She bucked up twisting her clit against his groin. His gluts squeezed with every thrust. "Fuck Naien," he roared in completion. His muscles strained and his arms strained to keep the bulk of his weight from crushing her.

Bankotsu stared from glazed azuline eyes at the girl's beautiful face beneath him. In the throes of passion her face radiated an equal mixture of love and lust. Her eyes were a melted mahogany that was reserved only for him, her lover.

Knowing this would be their last ride for a while Bankotsu continued driving into her. His arms trembled and his biceps burned. Not wanting to crush her slender frame, his hands skimmed under her body clutching her ass.

Panting against her throat, he sat up adjusting so that he was on his knees with his thighs spread. Her hands wrapped around his back tangling in his messy braid. Bankotsu continued plunging into Naien's body and he roared out his final completion driving deep almost piercing her womb.

She cried out in surprise and pleasure as his hot seed sprayed against her core, mingling with her own release. His arms circled around her back and his head fell to lie against her chest as he panted until he caught his breath.

He fell onto his back and pressed her body against his side and thigh. She grabbed onto him tightly and draped a leg over his powerful thigh. He laid there regaining his breath and then utterly spent; fell asleep with his powerful arms cradling the only woman who'd ever own his heart. Her eyes drifted closed and her breathing even out as his heart beat lulled her into a deep slumber.

**A/N there's chapter 16, enjoy ;)**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha Characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahasi. I'm merely using them for my own twisted enjoyment. I do however, own all Original Characters, this plot line, and all the fan fics referenced in this story. :D **

**Here is the list of terms:**

**Smaragdine: emerald green **

**Albicant: whitish; becoming white **

**Azuline: blue **

**Azure: light or sky blue; the heraldic color blue **

**Bruneous: dark brown **

**Cerulean: sky-blue; dark blue; sea-green **

**Rubiginous: rusty-colored**

**Melanic **

**black; very dark **

**XOXOXO:**

**Chapter seventeen:**

A few hours later Bankotsu woke to the feeling of soft curves molded against his body He opened his eyes and stared at the still sleeping woman in his arms. Her warm breathe almost tickled his bare chest. He absentmindedly ran his hand down her smooth back as his mind vividly replayed their frenzied lovemaking.

His passion hazed mind cleared as the sound of rushing water slowly entered his senses. Knowing Naien like he did, she'd want a bath the minute she woke up. He pictured the water droplets rolling down her breasts and stomach and smirked. _'Sounds like a plan to me.' _He gently moved out from under her and gathered their clothes, before scooping her sleeping form into his arms and walking over to the river.

He gently laid down their belongings and carried her into the water, rousing her by shaking her shoulder. "I figured you would want to clean up before we ate."

His lips brushed a tender kiss over her forehead, before he lowered the waking woman into the clear water. She yawned and thanked him, before scrubbing herself clean from the dirt and grime as well as their combined mess.

Bankotsu quickly bathed himself and then exited the water, helping her out first. They dressed and donned their armor and weapons, before returning to their camp.

Naien stretched her arms over her head. "How long was I asleep for?"

Bankotsu chuckled pointing to the now fading sun. "We slept a few hours, judging by the sun's position." He reached up pulling his melanic silky locks into a tight braid.

Her rubiginous eyes widened. "You really must have worn me out this time." She lightly slapped his test and giggled. _'He usually does though after our more zealous sessions.'_

He smirked. "So did you." He squatted before the fire and removed some meat to cool and passed it to her.

She knelt beside him accepting the meat and kissed his cheek.

He sat back pulling off his own meal and watched her savoring the meat. His mind replayed their conversation from earlier. He said firmly, "You're not alone anymore Naien. You have me now." He sank his teeth into his roasted veal.

Naien placed her food aside and knelt before him cupping his face gently between her palms. She stared deep into the sapphire gaze she loved so much. "You're not alone either Bankotsu. You have me now. I love you and I want to make you happy… if you'll accept me that is," her eyes lowered to the ground.

Bankotsu set his own food aside and pulled her face to his. "I accepted you a long time ago Naien. I love you and _only _you." He bent his head and captured her lips in a kiss. He wasn't a gentle man by any stretch of the imagination, but he knew how to be tender and he was determined to show her that.

He fought his instinctive urge to crush her to his chest and instead circled his arms around her tiny frame. She melted against him deepening the kiss. He lapped around her mouth one more time before pulling back and placing her to sit at his side. He handed her some more food and they smiled at each other before eating in silence.

_'After the way I hurt her, how can I convince her that my feelings are real?'_ He finished eating his dinner and frowned. _'She sure does stare at the stars a lot.'_ Slipping behind her his baritone boomed. "What's so interesting about up there?" He moved to rest his chin lightly on her shoulder.

Naien smiled leaning back into his warm embrace. "I was just remembering when I was younger. Mama took me to the country so we could gaze at the stars together. Where we lived, buildings cluttered the sky and you couldn't see the stars at night."

His grip around her tightened slightly. "I wouldn't have been able to stand it. I love seeing the stars at night. They help guide travelers like me."

She nuzzled her cheek against his. "I couldn't stand it either. But since mama died, I haven't had the time to go on trips. When I had to take time off work because of… "She bit her lip and inhaled a deep breath before continuing softly. "Needing to heal… I went crazy worrying about the bills." She ended with a wry smile.

Bankotsu hugged her back to his chest. His tone was firm and full of resolve. "I'll take care of you Naien. I won't let anyone hurt you again, ever."

She turned in his arms and gave him a heat warming smile. "I know Bankotsu, I trust you."

He grinned and pulled her into his lap. She turned completely to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "We both know you're not a gentle man, but you can be tender."

She kissed his jaw. "I love you and accept you just the way you are Bankotsu. You're dominant nature doesn't scare me because I know you'd never hurt me," continuing to place sweet kisses along his rugged jaw.

He closed his eyes and let himself drown in her tender kisses. "Naien," he whispered before pulling her to his chest and crashing his mouth on hers, demanding entrance with his probing tongue.

She complied and opened her mouth to him meeting his tongue with her own. She loved this about him; he didn't have to be gentle with her for her to know the depth of his feelings. He was rough most times, but there was always love pouring through. She was thrilled that he didn't treat her like some porcelain doll that would break; she wanted him wild and untamed.

Bankotsu picked her up and carried her back to their bed furs, laying her on the ground and broke the kiss. Both panting for air they laid in each other's arms; savoring their time together.

She rested her head against his chest and allowed the strong rhythm of his heart beat to lull her to sleep.

Bankotsu stroked her rubiginous brown hair, soothing himself, before following her into a dreamless bliss.

**XOXOXO:**

The next morningShippo grew bored of playing with his toys and decided to go look for the strange woman who'd attached herself to the fearsome mercenary. _'In the short time I've know her, she seems really nice.' _

He chewed his bottom lip and his eyes darted from the area he knew they were sitting back to Miroku and Sango. _'I'm still not sure if I trust Bankotsu… He's scary. But I want to know a little more about the woman who claims she came from Kagome's time.'_

He slowly made his way to where Bankotsu said they'd be waiting and found the brown haired woman awake and starting a fire.

_'At least he's still asleep.'_ Shippo breathed a sigh of relief as his emerald eyes settled on the sleeping form of the mercenary.

Naien spotted the little tyke and sent a welcoming smile.

Shippo smiled and blushed. "Um, I wanted to come visit… if that's okay with you?" His smaragdine eyes practically pleaded with her to let him stay.

Naien smiled at the kit. "Of course it is. You must miss Kagome, eh?"

Shippo nodded and sat beside her on the ground. "I can help you dig the pit if you want?"

Naien smiled. "Thanks that would be nice."

Shippo smiled and began working on clearing out the dirt and setting rocks around the hole.

Naien smiled at the young kit_. 'The doctors made it clear that I may never be able to have kids.' _Sadness entered her eyes before she blinked it away.

Shippo happily chattered away, unaware of the female's brief sadness.

Naien dutifully nodded and conversed with the kit enjoying having a little one around, even if it was temporary.

Bankotsu's azuline eyes shot open as he intentionally took in his surroundings. Lifting his head his gaze settled on his woman sitting beside the fire and talking to the miko's kit. He stood to his feet and quietly walked up behind Naien, enveloping her in a hug. He yawned. "Hey kit, what brings you here?"

Naien startled at the arms around her, once she realized who it was she smiled and leaned into his chest. "Shippo here was keeping me company while you slept. It seems that he really misses Kagome." She smiled fondly at the little tyke.

Green eyes wide with shock and his heart pounded in fear. Realizing the fearsome warrior wasn't going to harm him Shippo calmed down. "Y…yeah, she's really like a mother to me." He gave her a small smile.

Bankotsu blinked and tilted his head to one side. "Why would a priestess bother worrying about a demon child?"

Naien chuckled. "Because that miko is one of a kind, her heart's very big. He may be a demon child, but he's still a child." She adjusted to stare into Bankotsu's eyes. "Would you expect me to just abandon a child?"

Bankotsu snorted contemptuously. "Of course not, but that doesn't explain the miko."

Shippo smiled proudly and stared up at the warrior. "Kagome is nothing like other priestesses! She's kind and cares about others more than herself. She sits Inuyasha all the time for picking on me." His tiny chest puffed out.

Remembering the mutt's face when he plummeted to the ground at the feisty miko's command, a deep barreled rumble burst from Bankotsu's chest. After a minute he calmed down grinning like an errant boy who'd just tugged a girl's pig tails. "That was priceless."

Shippo smiled up at the warrior, who didn't seem quite so scary at the moment. "It is amusing, ne?"

Naien's lips formed a grin. "Yeah, especially when she sits him repeatedly because he's too stupid to know when to shut his mouth," She chuckled.

Shippo fell back laughing and clutching his stomach, "Or when Miroku ends up catching Sango's Hiraikotsu upside the head for grabbing her butt, or flirting with other woman."

Bankotsu joined the kit's laughing fit.

"Yep they can be some rather formidable women when they're angry." Naien smirked. "Then again, so can I."

Bankotsu smirked and pulled Naien to him for an intense kiss, which she gladly returned.

_'Ew, why do adults do that so much?'_ Shippo rolled his eyes and shook his head. _'At least his hands are staying off her butt.'_

When the twosome broke the kiss the kit cleared his throat. "So um Bankotsu, can I stay here with you two until Kagome returns?" He shifted in his spot. _'Please say yes.'_

Bankotsu blinked taken by surprise and looked at Naien who simply smiled. Bankotsu shrugged. "Sure kid as long as you behave," He left to catch some fish from the river a few feet away.

Naien shot him a grateful smile as he ambled toward the river.

Shippo clapped his hands and pumped a fist into the air. "Thanks," He returned his attention to Naien, who smiled down at him. Shippo's eyes shined up at her. _'Somehow she's managed to make even Bankotsu soften his callous manner a little.' _

Naien smiled at the kit. "So what brings you over here, Shippo?" She passed him a tiny rock to play with. _'Why is the kit so interested in Bankotsu and I?'_

Shippo frowned at the rock in his hand. "Miroku and Sango were having one of their usual spats and I didn't want to hear it. Plus Inuyasha ran off again." He lowered his eyes to the ground and slouched his shoulders.

Naien's soft hand settled on the tyke's head. "It's okay Shippo, we don't mind," They smiled at each other.

Bankotsu carried some fish over. "Long as you behave, it's all good." He stared down into smaragdine eyes. Shippo nodded he understood and Bankotsu reached down tousling the kit's orange hair playfully.

Shippo jumped into Naien's lap and hugged her shocking all three of them.

Bankotsu chuckled and set up the fish to smoke before pulling Naien up into his arms and swinging her around. They began wrestling on the ground. Shippo joined in. The trio played for about half an hour before they remembered the fish.

'_He really would make a good father.'_ Naien sighed and wistfully watched Bankotsu and the kit wrestling. Her eyes dimmed. _'If he stays with me though he will never get a chance to be one.' _Her hand fell to her flat stomach and she blew out a long sigh with tears stinging her eyes.

"You little squirt." Bankotsu laughed and gently pushed the kit off his back. He walked over to check the fish. "Naien, it's time eat."

She quickly shook off her dismal thoughts and painted a smile on her face as she walked over to him.

**XOXOXO:**

Kagome returned from school and went straight to her room to continue cramming for her math final tomorrow.

Mrs. Higurashi carried a plate of dinner up to her room when it was done and left some tea with the food on Kagome's desk. Kagome hugged her mother. "Thanks mom," She turned her attention back to her studies.

Mrs. Higaurashi quietly left the room and went to pack Kagome's things for her return trip to the Feudal Era tomorrow after her test. The older woman carefully packed away the items her daughter's friend had requested, taking care that the plant was unharmed. _'I hope Shippo will like his little treat.'_ She added some pocky and a bag of lollipops.

Once the bag was fully stocked with fresh medical supplies and everything else, she set the bag aside and went to turn in for the night.

Kagome ate her food and continued cramming till the wee hours of the morning, when she dozed off on her desk.

**XOXOXO:**

The Next morning Kagome was roused by her mom and left in a hurry, grabbing her backpack and a quick breakfast on her way out of the door. She hurriedly made it to school just in time to make it to her first class.

After school she made it home and took a quick shower, before kissing her mom on the cheek, and grabbing her bag. "You got everything on her list right mom?" She double checked.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "Of course dear and do tell your new friend I said hello."

Kagome smiled. "Thanks mom and I will." She hefted the bag onto her back before taking the containers of waiting food from her mom.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "I added extra boxes since you said Naien and her friend were traveling with you now."

"Thanks mom," Kagome smiled giving her another quick hug before slipping her shoes on and running over to the well house.

Taking a deep breath Kagome jumped into the well.

**XOXOXO:**

In the feudal era Kagome popped out of the well and was greeted by Sango and Miroku. She noticed both Inuyasha and Shippo weren't around. "Where are Inuyasha and Shippo?"

A few minutes later Inuyasha showed up. "What kept you so long, Kagome?"

Smelling Kagome's scent Shippo jumped up and down and then ran off toward the well. "She's back!"

"Kagome made it back," Naien cracked a smile and walked toward Bankotsu, who was currently scrubbing his hands clean from his recent job of skinning rabbits for their lunch. "Maybe we should stay here one more night and set off first thing in the morning?"

Bankotsu shrugged and continued cleaning the blood from his hands.

Sango walked up. "Kagome has returned and the others will be here soon." She sat beside the fire.

Bankotsu frowned but nodded.

Naien moved her soft lips over to his ear and whispered a sensual purr. "It's okay; we can always slip off together later."

Bankotsu smirked at her and they walked back over to the fire holding hands.

Sango smiled as she saw them approaching. _'With his wife around Bankotsu seems almost human.'_

Kagome and the others walked over.

Shippo happily sucked on his lollipop, while hanging off of Kagome's small shoulder.

Kagome smiled and sat beside Sango. "We figured it'd be better to stay together for tonight and then all of us could head off first thing in the morning."

"Whatever," Bankotsu shrugged. He and Naien sat on their blankets.

Kagome smiled and pulled out the food her mother had made for everyone. She began passing black boxes around. Standing she carried two over to Naien and Bankotsu. "Mama always makes food for everyone. This time she added extra for the two of you." She passed them the food and walked away smiling.

Naien opened her box and inhaled the savory aromas.

Bankotsu followed suit.

Everyone ate enjoying the meal and told Kagome to thank her mother. She nodded and approached Naien. "Mama got everything on your list and included an extra first aid kit." She passed the things to Naien with a friendly smile.

"Thank you." Naien opened her bag, carefully placing everything inside. She showed Bankotsu the plant. "This is to go with us. It's a powerful healing plant. I'll leave a piece with Kaede and let her tend to it, but the main plant goes with us."

Frowning he nodded. Tearing off a piece, she handed it to Kagome. "Give this to Kaede. Tell her it is a powerful healing plant from our time."

Once Kagome returned they finished stewing up the rabbits and doled out the stew. After everyone finished getting full the Inutachi bed down for the night.

Bankotsu and Naien stayed up staring at the stars together waiting for everyone to fall asleep. Once the others were asleep and Inuyasha took off again Naien and Bankotsu slipped off together.

"Now keep your eyes closed. " He instructed wanting to surprise her.

Naien smiled but kept her eyes closed trusting him to keep her from stumbling. Once they reached his surprise, he pulled her into his arms. He bent to the side picking up something. "Okay, you can open them," he held the item in front of her face.

Naien gasped. "Bankotsu, it's gorgeous," She carefully held the rose he'd given to her.

He swept his hand at their surroundings. "It's not half as exciting as you are." Naien inhaled sharply.

Her eyes took in the luscious field of flowers around them. "Oh Ban its beautiful."

He bent to brush his lips over hers and repeated, "This place pales in comparison to you." He tugged her hand so she'd follow him.

In the middle of the field lay a spot that had been cleared of any flowers or thorns with their bed furs laid out and a soft glow from the moonlight shinning down on top of them.

Naien held her breath as he led her over to their blankets. He slowly unlatched his armor and hers after placing their weapons aside. She smiled when she felt him tugging impatiently on the ties of her haori.

Wrapping her arms around his neck she kissed his mouth hungrily. "Thank you for bringing me here."

He kissed her back and disrobed her before pushing her to lie on their furs and stretching out beside her.

His lips brushed butterfly kisses all over her body. She moaned feeling familiar sensations spreading out through her core. When soft mewls spilled from her lips, he bent his head to feast on her throbbing sex. She inhaled sharply at the feelings flooding her body.

Bankotsu's lips traveled her body. He thoroughly enjoyed every sound she made. He loved that he caused her to react like this. When she climaxed he licked her clean drinking her in. He sat up and rid himself of his shirt and pants before stretching out beside her with them both on their sides. Using one hand to knead her breast, his other hand rubbed his engorged tip against her nether lips. "I love how wet you get." He bucked his hips and slowly entered her from behind. One he was fully seated inside her he pulled back so just the tip was in her and then plunged forward. After a while he felt her inner muscles sucking him deeper and his pace increased.

She bucked back against him and her hand squeezed his. "I love how you completely fill me."

Tenderness was quickly replaced with a driving need to claim her in the most primal way. Their bodies danced together in a rapid flow of need and love. Sweat glistened on their bodies adding a magical feel to the wonderful night. As they both went plummeting over the edge into sheer bliss they hoarsely cried out each other's names.

Once they finished he carried her to the river and they washed, before returning to their blankets and cuddling under the stars. One of her hands drew small circles all over his abs. One of his hands caressed her side and hip and the other one would occasionally grab her wandering hand and bring it to his lips. He'd place a kiss on her knuckles and release her hand again.

While the stars shinned down on the two lovers they talked about their pasts and what they wanted for their future. Hours later Bankotsu watched Naien fall asleep in his arms, enjoying how the pale moonlight heightened the glow to her soft skin. Once she was fully asleep he slipped out of her arms and carefully dressed her, before dressing himself.

He didn't want any passersby seeing his woman naked. She was his and he refused to share her beauty with the rest of the world. Her gloriously naked flesh was for his eyes only.

Once they were dressed he donned his armor and lay beside her with one arm around her generous hips and the other firmly on his Banryu's handle.

** A/N there's chapter seventeen, enjoy: D**


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha Characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahasi. I'm merely using them for my own twisted enjoyment. I do however, own all Original Characters, this plot line, and all the fan fics referenced in this story. :D **

**List of terms:**

**Atrous: jet black **

**Aurulent: gold-colored**

**Niveous: snowy; white **

**Badious: chestnut-colored **

**Coccineous: bright red**

**Indigo: deep blue-violet color; a blue-violet dye **

**Nigricant: of a blackish color **

**Nigrine: black **

**Sable: black; dark; of a black color in heraldry**

**Ultramarine: deep blue **

**Sanguineous bloody; of, like or pertaining to blood; blood-red **

**Sulphureous: bright yellow **

**Sarcoline: flesh-colored**

**XOXOXO:**

**Chapter eighteen:**

The next morningBankotsu woke to the feeling of a warm body nestled firmly in his arms. His ultramarine eyes drank in the picture of Naien sleeping peacefully and a small smile slowly crossed his face.

He gently trailed a finger down her smooth cheek loving the sensation of how soft her skin was against his rougher fingers. He caught the rustling of leaves nearby and sighed. He shook her shoulder. "Naien, we need to get ready to move. That stupid mutt's on his way."

Naien yawned, looking at him through sleepy badious eyes and nodded reaching over for her armor.

Bankotsu watched her supple lips turn into a cute pout as he quickly grabbed up her armor. He grinned. "Turn around; I'll help you into it."

Still waking up she nodded and turned her back to him after standing up.

He picked up her armor and slowly slipped it onto her body. His forefinger 'accidentally' brushed the underside of her plump breast.

She blinked and focused clear eyes on him, noticing his 'innocent' grin. "You're so bad," She grinned at him. Turning around with a stern face, she added, "Don't think I don't know what you're up to mister."

"You're damn right I am," He kissed her passionately before pulling back and grabbing Banryu. Lightning fast he turned to face the intruder.

Shoving his niveous hair out of his face, Inuyasha snorted. "We're leaving, so unless you want left behind - "

Bankotsu popped his wrist swinging the weapon lightly and snorted. "Yo dog shit, we agreed _I_ lead my group, so shut up and go already," Keeping his eyes on Inuyasha he used one hand to toss Naien her weapons, and rolled his eyes.

She'd just finished folding their blankets and strapping her bag to her back.

Inuyasha snorted and left to get his group moving. _'As much as I hate Bankotsu, I'm learning to respect him as a fellow warrior and leader.' _

Naien caught the weapons and strapped them to her waist before walking over to stand beside Bankotsu.

Bankotsu shouldered Banryu with a huff. "Baka Inu." Together they walked off to meet with the others.

Kagome was bright and cheerful as always and was busy settling her bag onto her back when they entered the camp.

Bankotsu embedded Banryu into the earth and leaned against it, supervising as a leader should. He was bored and ready to leave. Naien frowned. "We haven't eaten yet."

He sighed. "Alright, go get some nuts and berries while I fill the water canteens." He plucked Banryu out of the earth and replaced it on his shoulder and then carried the canteens to the river where he knelt to refill them.

Naien stuffed the food into her bag and ran to catch up to him. The instant she was beside him, he started off down the beaten path. She easily kept pace beside him used to his normal gait by now.

Not wanting to be left behind by the arrogant former cadaver, and his bitch Inuyasha snorted. "Yo get with it already." He eyed the group sternly with his eyes promising retribution if they didn't leave soon."

_'I still didn't understand that wench. She came from Kagome's time, but dresses like someone from our time? She is nowhere near as sweet as my Kagome either.' _Snorting disdainfully, he set off with Kagome on his right side and Sango on his left, with Miroku beside her.

They speedily moved up behind Bankotsu and Naien staying just far enough back not to get cut by the ridiculously large weapon. Shippo was perched on Miroku's shoulder for once and Kirara was on Sango's shoulder.

Bankotsu scowled as his thoughts turned to the whole reason he was even traveling with the idiotic mutt - Naraku. _'That stupid bastard is the one responsible for my brother's deaths, especially Jakotsu's.' _His hand holding Banryu's handled tightened so much his knuckles turned white.

Naien saw the movement and knew he was thinking about his brother's death. _'Why would Renkotsu dare to go against his leader, let alone try to kill him and the others? He had to have known it would not go unpunished.'_

She frowned. _'Sure Bankotsu is bossy… I mean he is the leader. Far as I've seen even when he is being difficult, he is still a damn good leader!' _She shifted the bag more onto her back and placed her hand on her hilt. _'He is fair and even listens to and considers his groups opinions before making the final decision. Seriously how many leaders just walk all over their followers, not giving a damn?'_

She stared at their surroundings a minute and then went back to thinking. _'He also wouldn't expect anyone of his members to do anything he isn't willing to do himself.'_ She sighed. _'How will I ever possibly be able to ease his heartache? Sure I could and would without hesitating, offer him my body, but it still won't rid him of the ugly betrayal Renkotsu has done or the death of his beloved brother.' _

And that was the main problem, she knew he loved her, but he was still mourning the loss of his brother._ 'Sometimes even I'm not enough. He still closed himself off - even from me.' _Remembering the death of her mother, Naien tried to understand a little more. _'I hate it when he shuts me out.'_

'I understand he is new to relationships, but it still hurts. _'I've only had one other boyfriend before and he turned out to be no different than all the other guys in my life.'_ She chewed her bottom lip. '_I really thought he was different. He was so sweet and so understanding, at least until the night of the party.' _

She'd had hell for two weeks and he'd finally convinced her to let him take her to a party one of the people from school was throwing. She'd never been to one because she had always been too busy for them. _'I really wanted to just forgot the past couple weeks and be with him.' _Her eyes filled with the sting of tears as her mind vividly replayed the events of that night long ago.

**XOXO-Mini Flashback-XOXO:**

They arrived at the party and walked into the large living room. Naien rested her head against his shoulder. His hands circled her waist as their bodies swayed to the slow music. _'I'm glad we came tonight. I really needed this.' _She closed her eyes focusing on the feel of his arms hugging her while they danced.

When the music ended he pulled her away from him. "Hey baby, I'm going to go talk with Jenko and the guys a while okay?"

_'It's been a few weeks since he's seen Jenko and the guys so I guess it couldn't hurt.'_ She blinked. "Okay, I'll wait for you on the couch."

He smiled and kissed her cheek and then walked off into the kitchen.

Naien walked over to and sat on the couch hugging one of the cushions. She tried to drown out the different conversations through the room and sighed. _'I hope he isn't gone too long. I really wanted to hang out with him tonight.'_

Almost an hour later he walked over to her grinning. "Hey baby, let's go talk."

_'It's been a while since we've had any time to really talk and I am always trying to get him to open up to me.' _She blinked. "Okay."

He led her up the stairs and into a room.

She frowned. 'Marik, I thought we were going somewhere to talk?"

He grinned and locked the door. "We can talk here baby."

She swallowed against the lump in her throat. "I'd rather talk outside."

He huffed. "There are so many people out there we would never find a quiet spot."

She walked towards the middle of the room. "Marik, we really do need to talk."

He walked over and scooped her up throwing her onto the bed.

Her eyes widened as he lay on top of her. "Marik get off me." She struggled only to have him pin her down with her hands beside her head.

He kissed her neck. "Shh baby its okay." His hand traveled under her skirt.

Her heart hammered inside her chest. "Marik this isn't funny, get off me now!"

"Shut up." She flinched as the smell of beer wafted from his mouth. He backhanded her. She felt wetness on her lip.

She was so shocked that he had hit her that she'd failed to notice him ripping her skirt and panties off.

Her eyes widened. "Marik stop it!" She hit him with her fists repeatedly trying to fight him off but he was too heavy.

He glared at her and cuffed her hands to the bed, using his legs to trap hers beneath him and pinning her with his body weight. He ripped some of her shirt and shoved it into her mouth before continuing.

** XOXO—End Mini Flashback—XOXO:**

Shuddering she forced the door closed on those painful memories and inhaled a shaky breath.

Bankotsu was brought out of his own musings as he noticed her state of unrest. Stopping her with a hand to her elbow, he yanked her into his chest. "What's wrong babe?" Concern was etched heavily in his voice, as his deep sapphire eyes stared into her lighter caramel ones.

Naien leaned into him wrapping her sarcoline arms around him and whispered shakily, "Bad memories," needing the comfort of his embrace.

Bankotsu tilted her head back crashing his mouth to hers, trying to force the memories away.

Naien shook a little and opened to him needing this more than he did.

Bankotsu changed the kiss from rough to sweet and she moaned leaning into him and their kiss. A minute later, they pulled back and silently walked off together again holding hands.

The Inutachi looked on completely confused._ 'What just happened?' _

Inuyasha snorted in disbelief at what he'd heard of their conversation. _'Maybe Bankotsu really has changed his ways… at least where his wife is concerned.' _He frowned. _'What did she mean by 'bad memories.'?'_

With Bankotsu's strong hand encasing her smaller one Naien was able to keep her focus on the dirt path ahead of them. She took in the sheer beauty of their surroundings, noting all the different types of trees and brush as the passed by.

Bankotsu thoughts switched briefly to Renkotsu's betrayal. _'Damn him! Other than Naien there is no one else I can fully trust.' _He squeezed her hand_. 'She has to learn how to be ready at a moment's notice to defend herself - from anyone.'_

_'I made the mistake of dropping my guard with his Renkotsu. That won't ever happen again! On top of that we're traveling with a group of my former enemies…' _He snorted.

_'I'll travel with them and work with them, but I'm not about to blindly trust them.' _His heart ached. _'I've already lost Jakotsu by making that mistake. There is no way in hell I will lose Naien too! She is the only thing keeping me sane.'_

His hand on Banryu's handle tightened._ 'I'll train her without the others around. Like when they are sleeping.'_ He squeezed her hand. She looked at him. He mouthed, "We need to talk later." She nodded that she understood and they continued walking as if nothing had happened.

The two of them talked openly when no one else was around, but if others were around they both had a habit of keeping their private thoughts to themselves. With the others around he wouldn't open up like he'd been dong either.

_'I can't really blame him for not wanting to open with them around though. Renkotsu's treachery has left a bitter taste in both our mouths. I know for a fact Bankotsu was distressed and completely blindsided by Renkotsu's abhorrent deceit.'_

She squeezed his hand. '_Knowing what Renkotsu's duplicity has cost him I'm surprised and grateful that he trusts me so much.'_ Her jaw tightened_. 'I will never betray Bankotsu or let him down in any way!'_

Her heart fluttered. _'I've finally found a reliable and trustworthy man whom I know will always protect and cherish me as I do him. I fully intend to keep him happy. I want to hold him and be held by him. I want us to rely on each other and never have any regrets together.' _She glanced at him.

Bankotsu reached for his canteen and gulped some water. It was a hot day for sure. As the invigorating water slaked his thirst, he held the container to Naien's parched lips. "Here drink."

"Thanks," She drank the cool refreshing water grateful that her throat wasn't so dry anymore. Once she'd moved her mouth away signaling she was done, he capped the canteen and they continued down the path.

Sweat trickled down their brows. They wiped it away before it could enter and sting their eyes. The added protection of the armor made the heat seem even more insufferable, yet the groups endured and continued on.

When the blistering sun finally began to ebb from the sky, Bankotsu stopped. "Okay Naien we will set up camp around here for the night." She nodded.

Inuyasha snorted. "It's too damned early to be stopping."

Bankotsu raised a brow. "You do what you want to mutt. Naien and I are stopping here for the night." He pushed past Inuyasha leading Naien by the hand as they walked into the clearing.

Kagome's jaw tightened. "Inuyasha I have been roasting all day. I want a bath and something to eat."

Inuyasha huffed. "I said it's too early."

Kagome squared her shoulders and glared at him. "If we keep going I'm going to drop."

Inuyasha grunted. "So I'll carry you. Let's move."

"Inuyasha, sit!"

Inuyasha grunted as he slammed into the ground.

Kagome stared down at him. "I'm hungry and tired. Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

Inuyasha huffed. "If we stop every time you or the others are tired we would never get anywhere."

"Kagome's face turned red. "Sit boy!"

Inuyasha was slammed deeper into the hole.

Kagome tapped her foot and planted her hands on her hips."Do you still think it's too early?"

Inuyasha growled. "Fine, I guess we will stop for the night, but we're leaving before sunrise."

Kagome nodded. "That's better." She turned to Sango. "Let's go make camp." Sango nodded.

_'That's lady Kagome alright.'_ Miroku chuckled.

Kagome and Sango quickly set up camp.

Bankotsu drug Naien off a ways and they made their own camp, before going to hunt.

Bankotsu taught her how to track a boar, which they cornered in the woods. Bankotsu whispered into her ear. "Naien use your bow to bring it down."

She raised her bow and took careful aim, releasing her arrow. Her eyes widened when it struck the charging boar between the eyes. _'I hit it.' _She fired two more and the boar went down.

"That's my girl," Bankotsu grinned and sauntered over and collected their kill before returning to their camp.

After roasting enough meat to slake their hunger, he grudgingly gathered the meat and walked over to the other. "Here," They eagerly accepted.

Naien patted his shoulder silently assuring him he'd done the right thing.

Bankotsu leaned over and whispered for her ears only, "When they bed down, we need to slip off a while."

She nodded smiling and led him back over to their camp.

Inuyasha shot a look at the couple before munching on his smoked boar meat. Once everyone finished eating the Inutachi settled down to sleep.

Bankotsu, who'd been keeping a wary eye on the camp, tapped Naien's shoulder and motioned for her to quietly follow him.

She obediently followed him slipping away without a sound.

Once they got out of hearing distance even of the mutt, Bankotsu faced her. "Listen up; I'm going to teach you a few more things." He stared at her with serious indigo eyes.

"I understand Ban," She lightly cupped his cheek and leaned in to brush a brief kiss over his firm lips.

He pecked her lips back. "I want you prepared for anything and everything. I can't lose you too Naien."

She nodded.

"For starters sit facing away from me and meditate until you hear every sound around us."

She dutifully did as told and was surprised by the various sounds she picked up.

Stealthily he crept up behind her and moved to strike her with a katana, which she blocked with her own.

He nodded. "Now lie down and sleep."

She did and after she was fully asleep, he crept up on her again. Her ears picked up a rustling of feet and she countered his strike with her own before opening her eyes and smirking at him. "You've taught me well Ban."

Bankotsu breathed a sigh of relief and felt some of his mounting tension ease up as he helped her up, leading her back to the camp. "From now on, I want you sleeping with your weapons on or in reach at all times."

She nodded. "I promise Ban."

He led her over to their blankets and they lay on the blankets. Her katanas and his Banryu close enough to be grasped at any given moment. Tired, they both closed their eyes and rested for the remaining hours before the sun would rise.

An hour before sunrise, Bankotsu woke up sensing Inuyasha jump out of his tree. Bankotsu quietly roused Naien and they began making their breakfast, ignoring the sounds from the other camp.

True to form Inuyasha woke up his groggy group" Eat so we can pack up and head out."

Kagome sent her cheery voice into the air calling out greetings to everyone.

Bankotsu and Naien both chuckled at the girl's enthusiasm, while eating their breakfast and filling their canteens. Once they folded and stored away their bed furs, Bankotsu and Naien calmly walked over to the other camp.

Kagome and Sango gathered up their stuff and announced they'd be ready as soon as everyone ate.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes and impatiently bounced Banryu on his shoulder, while waiting for the others. Soon as everyone ate Bankotsu hollered out, "Yo mutt, we're going ahead, catch up whenever you can." He waved impertinently over his shoulder and led Naien off down the path.

Naien chuckled as she caught Inuyasha's annoyed growl and noticed Bankotsu's superior smirk. He just continued walking along with a smirk plastered firmly on his handsome face. Naien shook her head amused and continued walking beside her mighty warrior.

Once they were out of hearing range of the others Naien stared at her lover. "You really like pushing that mutt's buttons don't you?"

Bankotsu shrugged airily and continued walking.

Naien rolled her eyes and continued following by his side, casually bumping him with her hip, a smile of her own on her soft face.

Bankotsu chuckled and hip bumped her back before ambling down the path, before she could bump him back again.

"Hey spoil sport, get back here!" She ran after him smiling as his atrous braid bounced in time with his movements.

Bankotsu increased his stride so she had to actually jog to keep up with him a bit, before he laughed and adjusted his gait so she could keep up with him.

Inuyasha and the others saw the couple take off and increased their pace to keep up; grumbling about how they thought Inuyasha was a fast walker.

Inuyasha shoved his arms into the sleeves of his coccineous haori as soon as they'd caught up to the flirting couple and rolled his eyes. "Hey merc flirt later, we need to find Naraku!" Aurulent eyes hardened with disapproval.

Bankotsu scoffed and flipped him off over his shoulder. He winked at Naien and they increased their pace to a jog. Bankotsu's infamous smirk plastered across his face, at Inuyasha's outraged curse.

Inuyasha caught up to them. "Oi, you two better be listening. I said we need to find Naraku."

Naien rolled her eyes. "Shut your trap already, we heard you." She waved Inuyasha off in a shooing motion.

Bankotsu grinned. "If you're so determined to find him mutt, then we should split into groups and search for rumors." He bit his inside cheek trying not to laugh at his rival's frustrated growl.

Naien grinned. "It would make more sense, you know? We would cover more ground faster too." She bit her lower lip to keep from laughing at the irate Inuyasha as well.

Before Inuyasha could respond Bankotsu declared resolutely, "It's settled then. Naien and I will head to the north. We'll meet you all in the north in three days time," He led Naien away by the elbow.

Once they were out of hearing distance from the others they both burst out laughing. After a few minutes, Bankotsu instructed, "Let's go babe."

Naien nodded and they began heading North West to hunt for rumors.

**XOXOXO:**

Inuyasha snarled at the retreating backs of his former enemy, before whipping around to face his pack, barking out orders, "Sango you and Miroku check the West. Kagome and I will go East."

They nodded.

Inuyasha knelt down. "Get on my back Kagome."

She shouldered her sulphureous bag and obediently climbed on his back, locking her knees around his hips. As soon as she was settled, he started running off toward the South East needing to release some of his pent up frustrations.

Sango and Miroku waited for Kirara to transform and rode on her back going West with Shippo on Miroku's shoulder.

Once it started getting dark each group stopped for the night and decided to start out fresh in the morning.

Sango and Miroku found lodging in a nearby village inn.

Kagome and Inuyasha camped out under the trees.

Bankotsu and Naien camped out by the river so they could get a quick bath while their dinner was cooking. After eating they stretched out and rested.

**A/N That's chapter eighteen all, enjoy: D**


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha Characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahasi. I'm merely using them for my own twisted enjoyment. I do however, own all Original Characters, this plot line, and all the fan fics referenced in this story. :D **

**List of terms:**

**Virid: green **

**Sulphureous: bright yellow **

**Niveous: snowy; white **

**Sable: black; dark; of a black color in heraldry**

**Nacarat: bright orange-red **

**Atrous: jet black **

**Ultramarine: deep blue **

**Infuscate: clouded or tinged with brown; obscured; cloudy brown color**

**Mazarine: rich blue or reddish-blue color**

**XOXOXO:**

**Chapter nineteen:**

The next morning Inuyasha woke up Kagome an hour before sunrise. After eating her fill of nuts and berries and rolling up her virid sleeping bag, she stuffed it into her sulphureous back pack.

She climbed onto Inuyasha's back. Once she was firmly settled she nodded her head and Inuyasha took off running with his niveous hair fluttering in the wind, joined by her sable hair.

**XOXOXO**

Sango and Miroku woke up just as the sun began rising. They made a quick breakfast of nuts and berries and packed up their small camp.

Shippo was as full of energy as always. Hisnacarat hair bounced as he jumped up and down in excitement before they climbed onto the now transformed Kirara's back and she flew off into the air.

**XOXOXO:**

An hour before sunrise Naien woke to the aroma of smoking fish.

Bankotsu, who had woken shortly before her, had already caught their breakfast and was sitting by the fire, smoking the trout.

She stretched and stood up walking over to him. Bending down she gently brushed some of hisatrous silky locks back and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. She greeted him in a voice thick with sleep. "Morning lover."

His ultramarine eyes shined with happiness as he reached up and dropped her into his lap; claiming her soft lips in a morning kiss. She kissed him back and pulled away staring into his eyes.

He let her up. "Morning vixen," He plucked one of the fish and blew on it, before handing it to her.

After they ate she happily braided his hair and then they packed up camp before setting off on their task.

**XOXOXO:**

Hours later Inuyasha and Kagome having only heard a rumor here or there about some lesser demons invading the area, decided to take a break so Kagome could cook some ramen.

_'I really don't like when he works so hard without eating. He didn't even bother to eat breakfast.' _Kagome frowned. "Inuyasha, I have ramen. If we stop I can make it for you." She laughed when he immediately lowered her to her feet.

His ears perked up the minute he heard the word 'ramen'. He tapped his foot. "Well? What are you waiting for?" He licked his lips._ 'I can already taste those yummy noodles.' _A whine escaped his throat causing the miko to laugh as she heated up the water.

**XOXOXO:**

Sango looked back at Miroku. "Hey Miroku, since Inuyasha isn't here breathing down our necks, why don't we stop a while and discuss what little we've managed to find out?"

Miroku chuckled. "Sounds like a plan to me. I could use with a bit of a breather myself. I'm sure Kirara wouldn't mind the break either."

They found a small area by the river and made camp.

"What do you think it means?" Shippo happily twirled his newest toy around, watching Kirara chase it.

Sitting Indian style, Miroku shrugged. "I'm guessing that it means the threat that had been keeping them too afraid to show up, must have left the area." He turned to Sango. "What do you think Sango?"

Sango nodded. "I think you're right Miroku, but what was the threat? Something or someone was powerful enough to keep the lesser demons silent and hiding," Her brows furrowed. "In all my years as a demon slayer I've never come across anything like this and that worries me."

Miroku frowned. "You're right, the question is what could be that powerful?" he laid his staff across his lap and stared out at knighting.

**XOXOXO:**

Bankotsu and Naien had spent the entire morning walking side by side. Both wore their serious faces. There was no flirting, no playfulness; both were purely focused on their task at hand.

Bankotsu sighed. "Since most people run in fear of me to start with, we will stick to the back roads in order to avoid scaring off potential leads."

Naien nodded. "That does seem the best solution."

They'd spent a major part of the morning traipsing around through the trees always going north, each cognizant of their surroundings and listening vigilantly for any sign of possible trouble.

Naien tapped her chin. _'Maybe I should approach the next group alone?' _She expelled a long breath_. 'Yeah right, like Ban would ever allow that.'_ She stared at him and her lips titled at one corner. _'He can really be over protective and even overbearing at times, but I'd rather have him over protective than to face another Marik._' She shivered and rubbed her hands over her arms. 'Even if it does grate on my nerves from time to time, I know without a doubt Bankotsu would never allow anyone to harm me.'

They continued walking behind the trees and stopped as a groupof voices reached their ears. A small group of bandits were conversing about ten feet away from them on the other side of the trees.

"So in this area is a new threat?" voice one asked.

Voice two answered. "Yes and worse, they say the band of seven have been brought back again."

Bankotsu smirked.

"They say the leader was just a kid himself, but more powerful that an army of men." Voice one added with fear in his voice.

Voice three added, "He killed man or demon, with a frightening sword. They say the seven of them could kill 10,000 men in a single night."

Bankotsu grinned and his chest puffed with pride.

Naien shook her head wearing a bemused smile.

"They say the leader was the most fearsome of them all," voice two mentioned, with discernible anxiety in his voice.

Bankotsu sent a smug smirk to Naien and motioned for them to soundlessly work their way over to the shrubbery and listen in.

Rolling her eyes Naien did as he'd instructed.

Voice three spoke again. "I heard he was the strongest human alive and very sadistic. In fact he was said to be the most powerful one of the bunch. He kept that whole group in line with his strength alone," a mixture of fear and awe was apparent in his voice.

Bankotsu's smirk widened as he caught the awe and slight fear in their voices. _'So, the band's escapades live on even now and strike terror in the hearts of all who relays the tales, eh?'_

Naien shook her head grinning at him. _'No doubt his colossal ego is growing impossibly larger as they talk.'_

"They say the Schichinatai killed mercilessly and even enjoyed it. They committed countless slaughters, even wiped out entire villages," voice two added as an involuntary shudder ran up his spine.

Voice one spoke again. "I heard that the leader even killed one thousand men and nearly as many demons, before they were hunted down and executed."

Naien bit back a sigh.

Bankotsu's eyes shone clear with pride over his past accomplishments. He winked playfully at her.

She retaliated by childishly sticking her tongue out at him before smiling.

His dark brow rose questioningly.

"Yeah I heard that too. The leader had this enormous weapon nearly as tall as he was, that he could wield with one hand. Imagine that one hand. He had to be incredibly strong."

Bankotsu smiled as he glanced at his prized weapon.

Never being one for brutal violence and having had enough of listening to her lover's past accomplishments and vicious slaughters, Naien slowly backed away while Bankotsu continued listening aptly.

A fourth voice bellowed authoritively. "Shut up and quit lolly-gagging! We're supposed to be searching for that damn demon that's been terrorizing the locals. They've already paid half upfront. Now stop gossiping like a bunch of old hags and get to work! I want to get the other half of our pay from the village a few miles east of us, and get the hell out of dodge."

Naien and Bankotsu's ears perked up at this information.

The third voice added, "You're right. The villagers said this demon has come out of hiding since the collapse of Mount Hakurei."

Naien and Bankotsu's breaths caught in their chests and their eyes widened. She'd already told him that from what she remembered of the show, Naraku would likely be hiding in Mount Hakurei, which is where they'd been heading.

The second voice added, "We've had a serious increase of the lesser demons since then, and they said an even more powerful demon exploded out of Mount Hakurei just before the collapse too."

Before Bankotsu could figure out what she was doing or stop her Naien stood up and casually walked over to the chattering men unafraid. "A powerful demon you say?" She sent a friendly smile to the startled men.

Bankotsu scowled. '_Now what is that woman doing?'_

Intrigued by the newcomer the leader asked, "What brings you here?" Not many women were brave or dumb enough to approach them outside out in the open.

Naien shrugged nonchalantly. "I was passing by and over heard. I'm curious why you all are so interested in rumors."

Bandit three was still wrapped in his own thoughts. "I wonder if the leader of them was here, what he'd do now?"

Naien smiled wryly. "If he was here, I bet he'd be cracking his knuckles right about now."

The leader eyed her up and down with pure male interest. "Well now, what's a pretty little thing like you doing out in these parts all alone?" He took a determined step towards the compelling, voluptuous, young woman with engaging caramel eyes.

Cursing under his breath Bankotsu emerged and firmly placed his body between Naien and the bandit leader. "Who said she's alone?" His brow raised questioningly as he stood tall and proud; pushing Naien protectively behind his immense, physically powerful body.

Glaring at the unwelcome intrusion and seemingly minimal threat before him, the leader scowled. "Who the hell are you?"

Naien calmly placed a slender hand on Bankotsu's bulky shoulder. "Relax," She stepped to stand beside him. She faced the bandits and spoke calmly while flashing them a sweet smile. "We just need to know what all you've heard about the demon, that's all."

Bankotsu slipped behind her and purposefully wrapped a possessive arm around her curvy waist pulling her against his toned body, silently challenging the men with his eyes as he unmistakably asserted his claim for all to see.

Naien flashed her most charming smile. "Would you mind telling us?" She stared at the group of burly men unembarrassed by Bankotsu's actions.

The leader leered at her. "Well now sweetheart, we ain't the charitable type. What would we get in return?" lust was clearly visible in his bruneous eyes as he flashed his chartreuse teeth; causing her to flinch.

Naien sighed shaking her head. "Don't push him." She knew Bankotsu's temper was volatile and would rather avoid the coming violence if possible.

The bandit leader scoffed undaunted. "We aren't scared of any kid." He contemptuously disregarded Bankotsu as if he wasn't a threat.

Insulted by the kid comment and not liking the looks the creep was sending _his_ woman, Bankotsu growled. "I'm not a kid," He cracked his knuckles.

Naien shook her head and took a step back.

Bankotsu ran lightning quick to grab the leader by the throat and slammed him painfully back into a tree. "Keep your eyes off what's _mine _and you may get to live," cold merciless eyes glared at the restrained male as his fingers dug into the sides of the man's neck, before tossing him to the ground in absolute repugnance.

Naien gasped and her hand slipped to her waist closing firmly over the hilt of her katana as she noticed the enraged men closing in on Bankotsu.

Bankotsu smirked cracking his fingers as his hands balled into fists and cracked his neck. "Bring it on," He faced the bandits with thrill of the battle shining in his indigo eyes.

One bandit had managed to slip around in the shrubbery and was now standing behind Naien. He moved to grab her from behind.

She yanked out her sword slashing as she spun to face him, slicing his stomach wide open and spilling his entrails on the ground, before he fell over dead with a bewildered look on his face.

Bankotsu, who had just finished off one of the men, heard the telltale sound of slicing flesh and heard the body hit the ground. Lastly he heard Naien's gasp. He grinned. _'That's my tigress alright,'_ He spun around and punching one of the bandits square in the face and twisting his neck.

A sick crunching sound reverberating in the air.

He continued making quick work of the bandits and then walked over to the trees retrieving Banryu. He took Naien's shaking hand and they walked towards the village hoping for better luck there.

Naien sucked in a shaky breath as the fact that she'd actually killed someone infiltrated her brain. She yanked her hand free from Bankotsu's and promptly doubled over, falling to her knees and heaving her stomach's contents over and over.

_'This must be her first time actually killing someone.'_ Bankotsu stood clear of her projectile path and gently held her hair out of her face. Once she was finished he passed her the canteen. "Rinse your mouth out by swishing some of the water from the canteen and spitting it on the ground."

Naien's gaze rose to meet his and he could read the sheer anguish in her infuscate eyes tinged with sadness, sorrow and desolation at what she'd just done.

Bankotsu sighed. "Naien if you hadn't killed him, he would have destroyed you - without a care. Don't ever regret choosing your own life over his. This isn't some rainbow world where we won't have to kill." He cupped her chin. "Honey, we kill in order to survive, that's life. He would have tortured, raped and then killed you," His mazarine eyes looked intently into her lighter brown ones.

"He wasn't some nice man, he was a brutal bandit. They have zero sense of honor and even turn on each other. That man was as bad as they come, Naien. He wouldn't have even flinched while he tortured you. He'd have laughed about it, probably getting his jollies from your pain filled screams of terror," His eyes were cold and unsympathetic. His jaw clenched.

He knew there would be more times where she'd have to kill in order to survive and she needed to get used to it. He loved her more than anything in the world, but he _absolutely refused_ to coddle her. She wasn't some damn weak, sniveling girl. She was strong, maybe even as strong emotionally as he was physically and she needed to deal with it. She'd already learned firsthand that the world wasn't full of rainbows and everybody didn't love each other. It was a brutal, vicious, dog eat dog world and only the strong would survive. He was determined they would be two of the survivors, and if that meant being hard on her fin times like this, then so be it.

Naien sighed and shoved her fists to the ground as a few crystalline drops slipped down her cheeks. She knew he was right, she'd felt the violence inside that man so acutely that it'd made her sick to her stomach and she'd felt the man moving up behind her. She reacted instinctively.

_'I'll just have to learn to deal with this.'_ She nodded her head. Gritting her teeth, she placed her trembling hand into Bankotsu's outstretched steady hand and he helped her to her feet.

He gently used his thumbs to wipe away her tears and kissed her cheeks in an attempt to comfort her so she'd stop crying.

Taking a few deep breaths she calmed her roiling stomach. They retrieved her katana, which she wiped on the grass and replaced in it's sheathe; before they began setting off toward the village again.

Naien pondered her situation a while. _'I'm no longer in my relatively safe world where one phone call would bring the cops running and the bad guys would be locked away. I'm in a completely different world now. Cops are nonexistent here and it will be kill or be killed. '_

She was determined to stay with the man she loved. If that meant adapting to this more brutal way of life, then she'd do it. She knew she was far from weak and held no illusions that the men of this world would automatically respect her because she was a woman. She'd have to earn their respect.

As long as she had Bankotsu by her side, she could do whatever it took to survive in her new world. Being with him was worth anything she'd have to face in the future. Squaring her shoulders, determination etched on her face, she walked proudly beside the man of her dreams.

She'd thought that she might change him so he didn't kill as much, but she realized not all of his kills were for fun, some of them were just necessary in order to survive.

She'd never condone the slaughter of innocents, but she wouldn't write him off as a cold blooded killer either. She'd always known deep down that wasn't the case, though she couldn't deny he did kill sometimes just for sport, she couldn't blame him so much either.

After living the way he had, it was natural he'd cross the line between killing to survive and killing for pleasure. However the man who held her at night was anything but heartless. The love he reserved for her proved her own point. All humans still had feelings.

As they reached the village, she stood beside him with pride in her eyes. '_Lately he's only killed once when it wasn't needed and that was when he and his men had taken the castle.' _

So maybe, just maybe, she could bring him back around to where he killed to survive more and for pleasure less, if not, she'd adjust. Her heart was already set on the powerful man she was bound to and nothing would ever change that. She loved and accepted him- just the way he was.

Bankotsu wrapped an arm around her waist as they entered the village. The villagers stared at the young couple with a little trepidation. Lately they'd been getting so many visitors and not of a good kind.

Picking up on this, Naien whispered, "Let me talk to them, they might open up a little more."

He nodded but kept a villigant watch on his woman.

Naien slowly approached one of the villagers and flashing an inviting smile. "Could you help me? We've been hearing some rumors about the increase of demons in this area. My husband and I overheard some bandits discussing a demon who'd fled from Mount Hakurei just before it crumbled."

The wary villager answered quickly, "What of it?" still eying her with caution.

Naien smiled reassuring, "We're only interested in the demons. My husband and I mean your people no harm."

The woman nodded and relaxed just a little. We've seen many demons come out of hiding since the mountain collapsed. Many travelers have also stopped here and none of them have been friendly." Bowing her head in shame for the way she reacted.

Naien soothed, "Then it's understandable your people would be cautious. I assure you ma'am, my husband and I mean no harm." She flashed her warm smile.

The woman sighed. "An evil aura escaped the mountain and flew off towards the north. Many villages have been destroyed by the demons also released at that time."

Naien bowed thanking the woman and returned to Bankotsu confirming her suspicions. "This means that even without you and your brothers as a shield he's managed to create the heart. He'll have gotten to Kikyo already as well."

Bankotsu scowled. "Let's go then. We need to make camp and wait for the others to catch up."

Naien nodded and followed him out of the village.

They walked a few miles and made a small obscure camp out of sight for the night, figuring they'd find a good spot to camp tomorrow and wait for the others.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: that's chapter nineteen all. Wow, Naraku's already managed to get the heart - uh oh! XD**


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha Characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahasi. I'm merely using them for my own twisted enjoyment. I do however, own all Original Characters, this plot line, and all the fan fics referenced in this story. :D **

**Terms:**

**Virid: green **

**Sulphureous: bright yellow **

**Niveous: snowy; white **

**Nacarat: bright orange-red **

**Atrous: jet black **

**Ultramarine: deep blue **

**Rubiginous: rusty-colored**

**Chapter twenty:**

The next morningBankotsu and Naien woke up early and spent the entire morning looking for a suitable camping spot to set up camp and watch for the others.

They came across an open field with a lining of trees, in case of trouble. A hot spring was just to one side of their camp and about ten feet away from the other side was the river.

Bankotsu nodded. "This is as close to perfect as we are likely to find."

Naien dropped her bag and started collecting stones.

Keeping her in sight Bankotsu collected fire wood.

Once she had enough stones Naien dropped them by where the fire pit was going to go.

Bankotsu dropped his load of wood.

They walked over collecting two more loads of wood and dropped them off.

Bankotsu stared at her. "We should forage for berries and nuts while it's still daylight."

She nodded and they collected various nuts and berries.

Bankotsu stopped mid stride to take in the breath taking view of the land, trees and nature in general as he gazed at the vast expanse of land before him. Spotting the spring he. "This is definitely the spot."

Naien allowed her gaze to travel the spot they'd picked. "Oh definitely love, definitely." She dropped the food into her bag.

Bankotsu knelt where the rocks had been piled and thrust his fingers into the dirt, digging out a pit. Circling the pit with the rocks he arranged the fire wood in the pit and clapped two of the stones together starting the fire.

Taking Naien's hand he led her off into the woods and they hunted a deer. Once the deer was down Bankotsu tossed it over his shoulder and led the way back to camp. He used some of the bigger and longer sticks to set up a make shift roasting thing over the top of the fire. After whittling an edge to two of the thickest sticks, he speared the meat and set them over the fire to roast.

While they were waiting for the meat to roast he led her over to the hot spring.

Bankotsu removed the knife from behind his back, setting it aside. He removed his armor and hers, before stripping his clothes and tossed them aside. He reached out and freed her soft brown silk from its almost nonexistent tie, running his fingers through it. Making sure to rub her skin and tease her body he slowly stripped her. His sapphire eyes glimmered with amusement and desire the entire time.

**XOXOXO:**

**WARNING! LEMON from here until next warning!**

His hands lifted to her face cupping her cheek. He smiled and pulled her closer. Their lips met and he rubiginous eyes closed. His lips moved seductively over hers. She placed her hands on his chest and leaned in to him. His hands went around her waist. It didn't take long for the battle of the tongues to begin. He pulled her lithe body flush against his hardened planes. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

He scooped her into his arms earning a started yelp from the woman. Surprising her further he quickly walked into the steamy water. Stopping by the best spot, one with a boulder for a backing, he slid her body down his slowly teasing them both as he lowered her to her feet. They sat down. Naien closed her eyes leaning back against the rock allowing the warm liquid to work the tension loose from her stiff muscles.

She lifted her hands above her allowing the water to cascade over her body and rinse the grime away, leaving fresh slightly tanned skin in its place.

Bankotsu just sat there watching her almost mesmerized as his eyes drank in her naked for, lingering over the scars until the slightly glowing water cut off his view. He emitted a strangled sound of disappointment, causing her eyes to slide open.

He chuckled and lowered his lips to her exposed neck. His moist kisses set her body on fire. She ran her fingers over his back making him shiver. His lips touched her collarbone and he went lower. She made a little humming sound in her throat. He smiled

Moving back enough to hold her gaze, Bankotsu swiftly flexed his arms as he placed her in his lap, \capturing her mouth in a dominate and demanding, passion filled kiss.

_'How can it be possible for a man like Bankotsu to love someone like me?' _Unconsciously her grip tightened on him just to make sure that he was really with her.

He pulled back breaking the kiss and stood up with her now in his arms. Spinning around he pushed her up against the rock. Leaning over he began adeptly placing addicting little butterfly kisses along her collar bone. After a minute he kissed his way back to her full pouty lips. Naien dug her nails into his back and purred before deepening the kiss.

Bankotsu released her lips to nibble and play with her neck a while, before capturing her nipple in his mouth. She moaned pulling him closer and wrapped her arms around his neck. She nibbled his earlobe while she freed hisatrous silky tresses from their tie. She ran her fingers through his thick locks spilling them over his shoulder and smiled

"That's better."

His hand went up tracing the scar on her outer thigh, before drawing sensuous circles along her inner thigh scars and up her bare back. She moaned again. His nails dug into the skin on her waist. She gasped. He sucked on her throat panting against her. She shifted her head to kiss and suckle his neck. He groaned and his hand went down her back scratching her. She moaned softly and licked his throat. He gasped and pulled her closer to him. Both were panting harshly as their bodies rubbed against each other.

He grunted and cupped his hand over her breast lightly squeezing it. She moaned arching into his hand. He growled and nipped at her collar bone. She mewled. He shivered against her. Her tongue snaked out to lick his ear, before nibbling on his ear lobe. Her hand ran along his arm. His skin prickled sensually at the strange sensation.

She ran her hands along his back and kissed down his neck, sucking softly. He moaned loudly when she stopped to suck right above his color bone.

She smiled and ran her tongue along the hot skin. She felt his full weight against her as he completely relaxed. He licked his lips and kissed her again. His hands slowly traveled up her flat, toned stomach.

His rough hands always felt so good on her. She felt sensations stirring in her lower areas. When his hands reached her breast she gasped and arched her back.

His mouth left hers to travel down her chest. His tongue snaked out touching her every now and then, making her body burn on the inside.

He closed his eyes and groaned, when she rubbed her most sensitive area against his stomach. He gave her breast a firm squeeze. He glanced up at her to find eyes fluttering closed. Her mouth was open as she gasped softly. Knowing exactly the effect he was having on her, he gave her a deadly smirk.

He pulled her legs apart and grinded his hard arousal against her. She gasped. Bankotsu placed his hands at her hips and slid them down to grab her ass, proceeding to lift her up. She wrapped her legs around his hips.

Bankotsu settled his staff at her entrance. He rocked against her gently at first, before pushing against her so hard they both felt friction burn.

_'Fuck, I can't wait to be inside her.'_ His hands tightened on her cheeks and he reared back slamming fully inside her, before withdrawing until only the tip remained inside.

He plunged forward filling her to the brim and slowly pulled out leaving only the tip inside. Her breathy little noises spurred him to a quicker pace as he drove deeply, panting against her shoulder.

His face was flushed and his bangs brushed against his forehead with every thrust. He filled her up completely. His eyes were on hers filled with his lust and something else. She wrapped her legs around him and pushed moved with him, meeting him thrust for thrust.

He groaned and his eyes fluttered closed. He bit his lip pushing in again. Naien felt the pleasure coursing through her over and over again. When her eyes locked with his she felt butterflies in her stomach. She wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer and her lips against his.

"Naien," he moaned against her lips. She smiled, loving the husky way he called her name. His eyes met with hers never leaving hers.

Her head went back and she bit her lip. He felt sweat forming on his forehead and back. Her hands wrapped around his waist, her nails dug into his back as she neared her peak.

Her nails ran down his back making him shudder against her. He panted harder. The primal urge to hear her screaming his name urged him faster. He growled and moved fast and hard, hurting her in a pleasurable way.

She broke the kiss panting heavily as her climax approached. She hit her peak screaming out his name. He pistoned into her again and released his seed into her, hoarsely crying out his own release.

They collapsed against the rock and he placed his forehead against hers, waiting until they caught their breaths.

Naien nuzzled her head against his chest. "Mmm you know exactly how to please me."

Bankotsu chuckled huskily. "You my little vixen just keep getting better and better."

They kissed a moment and pulled apart so he could retrieve her shampoo. Taking turns they bathed each others bodies and washed each other's hair. They climbed out and dried off before dressing.

**XOXOXO:**

**WARNING! END LEMON!**

He led her back to the camp. "We will eat soon." Sitting down he checked the venison.

Naien's tummy rumbled and she ducked her head slightly embarrassed.

Feeling his own stomach growl in response to the delicious smelling meat Bankotsu chuckled. "It's almost ready."

A few minutes later he plucked the meat off the fire and handed her the stick. "Careful it'll be hot," His mouth watered as he tried to wait for the meat to cool enough to eat. The tantalizing aroma in the air did little to aid his waning patience.

She smiled. "Thanks," she puckered her lips and blew on the meat, cooling it slightly. She tried to fight the alluring aroma as her saliva built up.

Once it was finally cool enough she bit into the meat and let out a tiny pleasure filled moan because it was so succulent.

Bankotsu smirked at the moan. "It's good, huh?"

Naien nodded. "But not as much as you, so no worries." She winked flirtily at him before sinking her teeth into her meat again.

"That's a relief," Bankotsu laughed and ripped into his meat as well.

They sat eating their meal together in a companionable silence. After they finished eating Naien felt the past few day's activities catching up on her and was unable to stifle a huge yawn.

Seeing her yawn he stood to his feet. "Nap time, sleepy," he effortlessly scooped her into his strong arms, cradling her against his warm chest. He carried her over to their blankets and settled on the blankets with her.

She smiled and curled into his warm chest drifting into a soundless slumber.

He lay there holding her in his arms and watched the sunlight dancing in her hair. He watched her chest rise and fall as she slept peacefully, with one hand over the hilt of her sword.

His cerulean eyes traveled over every inch of her smooth skin that wasn't covered by her clothing and he drank in all the details, committing to memory every dip and curve of her beautiful face.

His finger lightly traced the strong line of her jaw and along her smooth cheek before slowly going back down to trace her full soft lips. Leaning over he brushed a chaste kiss over her lips and then sat up smiling into the sky as a light breeze tousled his atrous bangs.

Closing his eyes he let the cool, revitalizing air flow over his face and thought about the woman who'd won him over. _'She's an angel as far as I'm concerned, an angel made specifically for me.'_

Leaning back on his elbows he stretched out on the ground a while and enjoyed the peaceful quiet as the breeze flowed over his hot skin. One hand unconsciously reached for and wrapped around one of her delicate hands. He rolled over onto his side and opened his eyes, content with just watching her sleep - for now.

Once her breathing ceased to hold his attention, he stood up and began canvassing the camp for possible weak spots. He gripped Banryu's handle tightly. _'Nothing more we can do until that stupid mutt and the others finally show up.'_

Once he was satisfied the camp would be secure enough, he sat beside Naien and placed her head in his lap. He continued watching over her while she took a long needed rest.

**XOXOXO:**

A few hours laterNaien woke up to a strong hand running through the silky strands of her chestnut colored hair. Opening her eyes she smiled at Bankotsu.

He smiled back.

She leaned up placing a chaste kiss on his lips and then pulled back. "What's up?"

"Nothing, I was just enjoying watching you sleep."

Smiling she laid her head against his wide chest and felt peace and happiness fill the air between them.

Her stomach rumbled causing her to blush and him to laugh. Standing up he led her over to their fire and handed her some smoked boar.

"Thank you." She ate the meat and then looked at him. "You realize with the baby created, this means we need to move as soon as the others get here, right?"

He sighed and nodded. "What's the urgency though?"

Naien held his gaze. "If we wait too long, Hakudoshi will be created as well. He's like Naraku - pure evil incarnate, but he's the size and disguise of an eleven year old child."

_'Seriously, just a kid? No problem.'_ Bankotsu scoffed. "I can handle a child."

Naien shook her head. "He looks like a child Ban, but he is no kid. He kills far more dangerously than any kid ever could. If I recall all the details correctly, once he's born - he finds Entei's owner and kills him without a qualm taking Entei as his own horse."

Bankotsu whistled. "Wasn't Entei's owner a demon?"

Naien nodded. "If we can stop Hakudoshi from being created, that'll solve two major problems. Once Naraku gets the infant split in half though, it'll be too late." She frowned.

Bankotsu nodded. "So this infant is Naraku's heart and eventually gets split in two. One half becoming this 'Hakudoshi' character and the other…?"

"The other half remains the human heart of Naraku. But that baby is far more dangerous than any other." She warned gravely.

Bankotsu nodded.

Pulling out a notebook and a pencil Naien jotted down everything she could remember about the series and each character's involvement.

Bankotsu paced. _'What is taking those bakas so long? They better hurry up and get their asses here.'_

Naien continued allowing her pencil to fly across the papers as she wrote down every detail she could recall from the cartoon and the four movies.

Bankotsu wasn't going to like what would come next, but she was prepared to fight to get him to realize, the importance of sharing the information with the others.

Her knowing the series from beginning to end and all four movies would be a major advantage for them. The hardest part would be convincing her head strong warrior to share the info with the Inutachi. Harder still would be to convince him it would be his idea to share the info.

Chewing her lower lip she continued writing her lists. Once everything she could possibly remember was written down she closed the pad and took a deep breath.

Bankotsu stopped pacing long enough to realize she'd finished writing in her book. He walked over pointing to the now closed book in her lap. "So what's that?"

Naien's eyes met and held his. "It's a list of everything I can remember from the series and the four movies. Every character's involvement, weaknesses, strengths - every single detail I can recall." She took another deep breath._'"It's a good thing I analyzed the entire series, even the mangas, nearly as thoroughly as I did Bankotsu.'_

Bankotsu blinked astounded and more than impressed by how smart his beautiful little vixen was. Smirking he reached over to pluck the book from her lap.

She shook her head "Not yet, first we need to settle something."

He scowled._ 'How dare she defy me?'_

Naien pinned him with a serious gaze. "Here's the thing - we're gonna have to share at least some of this with the others. The information in here could prove very valuable against Naraku, at any turn he takes."

Watching his scowl deepen she suggested softly, "I'll tell you what, you look it over and decided what we will and won't tell them about, but we're gonna have to share at least some of it."

Thinking it over, he nodded. "You realize this means we have to tell them at least some of how you know all this, right?"

She stared intently into his eyes and nodded. "I'll leave that up to you."

His eyes widened slightly. _'She's leaving the information decisions to me and trusting my judgment.'_ His chest puffed out. _'I'm glad that she is using her brains and leaving the ultimate decision to her man, like a good woman should,' _Bankotsu scanned the information, mentally filing away what would be shared and what wouldn't.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N Okay there's chapter twenty. Wow this story is moving along once again - yay!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha Characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I'm merely using them for my own twisted enjoyment. I do however, own all Original Characters, this plot line, and all the fan fics referenced in this story. :D **

**Terms:**

**Virid: green **

**Sulphureous: bright yellow **

**Niveous: snowy; white **

**Nacarat: bright orange-red **

**Atrous: jet black **

**Ultramarine: deep blue **

**Rubiginous: rusty-colored**

**Chapter twenty one:**

Two days later Naien and Bankotsu had discussed in detail, everything she could possibly remember about each characters and events in the series. She patiently answered his many questions. For the last two days he'd grilled her over and over again on the information and then decided what he would and wouldn't share about with the others.

Now Bankotsu stood beside Naien as the Inutachi slowly began entering the camp. It was already half way through the day when everyone had finally arrived.

Miroku frowned. "Not really much luck on our parts. We were able to find out some of the lesser demons are stirred up but that's it."

Bankotsu grinned. "Naien and I found some local bandits on the road talking about an explosion coming from mount Hakurei."

They were sitting around the fire while Kagome made everyone a quick lunch.

Over the past few hours Bankotsu had Naien write up a new list of information and only what he'd agreed for the others to know. Naien stood up and grabbed the list handing it to Bankotsu.

Everyone looked on in curiosity.

Bankotsu smirked. "This is a list of things Naien has remembered from the series about us, so far."

At everyone's shocked gasps Naien explained calmly. "Where I come from there is an anime named Inuyasha- It's about how Kagome freed Inuyasha from the tree and all their adventures together." At their raised brows and suspicious looks she concluded. "Long story short, that's how I know about all of you and Naraku, as well as what he plans to do next."

Bankotsu handed the list back to Naien and nodded for her to take it to Inuyasha.

She nodded and walked over to the hanyou handing him the list.

Scanning it over he passed it to Kagome, who read the list and explained it to everyone.

Placing her sulphureous bag on the ground, and taking a seat, Kagome placed the book in her lap. "So you said Naraku has already left mount Hakurei?" She stared at the pair of lovers.

Naien and Bankotsu nodded.

Remembering what the list contained, Miroku frowned as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Than this means the heart is already created?"

Naien nodded. "It won't be much longer before Hakudoshi comes into the picture, unless we can stop it first and for that to work - "

Perusing the list again Sango looked up. "Kagome has to get kidnapped, doesn't she?"

Naien nodded. "The way it plays out, Sango and Miroku go with Kagome to a strange village and end up getting tied up, with their weapons taken away. Kagome gets taken into the hut and the baby peers into her heart."

Taking charge Bankotsu finished. "Here's the thing - in order for this to work you have to play along like you don't know anything. If Kagome plays her part right, we can nab the baby, kill the wind demoness and destroy Naraku all in one swoop."

Naien sighed. "Bankotsu and I will have to fade into the shadows like we're no longer in existence. Obviously I can't give you all the details, because you have to play along and make things look real." Turning to the anxious teenager, she instructed. "Just trust that Inuyasha will save you Kagome."

Bankotsu smirked. "Know also that Naien and I will be close by at all times, no one will see or sense us, but we'll be there." Watching their mouths open he held up a hand and spoke firmly. "Don't ask how either."

Naien grinned. "Magicians never reveal their secrets, right Kagome?" She winked at Kagome, who nodded.

Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Inuyasha, all nodded.

Naien informed them gravely, "Unless we stop him soon the heart will become two infants and then we'll have a whole new world of bigger problems. For now let's focus on finding that infant."

Everyone nodded their agreement.

Naien instructed, "Kagome take your friends back to Shintaro's village and check on them, everything will fall into place after that." Signaling to Bankotsu she took the book putting it away and they began to pack up their belongings.

Inuyasha sighed. "Alright guys, let's pack up and head out to Shintaro's village." They ate lunch and set off to Shintaro's village.

Bankotsu took Naien's hand and they took off on their own mission fading into the scenery around them.

Bankotsu pulled a pellet out of his pocket and shattered it in his hand. Holding his hand over their heads he allowed the dust to blanket over himself and Naien causing them to disappear without a trace of where they'd gone to.

Inuyasha and the others frowned when they could no longer sense the mercenary leader and his wife, but made their way to the village.

**XOXOXO:**

**At Shintaro's Village**

Shintaro and his three elder sisters were passing out food to the villagers from an enormous iron pot when Kagome and the others arrived.

As Shintaro and his sisters' made their way over to Kagome and the group, Inuyasha shoved his hands in the sleeves of his fire rat haori and went to stare out at the water.

"Miroku, Kagome, you came back," Two of the sisters happily declared.

Miroku replied, "You're all looking well if I may say so."

Sango kept a watchful eye on her lecherous companion.

Kagome noticed Inuyasha by himself. She quietly walked over standing beside him. "Aren't you glad Inuyasha?"

He spoke softly, "Huh? Yeah," hearing Shippo having trouble moving a log, from the stack in the middle of the village, Inuyasha's tone became bored. "Hang on Shippo, I'll give you a hand, " He walked over collecting a small load of wood to carry over.

Kagome stood on the beach watching Inuyasha and thinking about the situation with Kikyo. She watched Inuyasha helping the tyke.

They helped they villagers a while and set off down the road again. Inuyasha and Miroku noticed a demonic aura in the area and Inuyasha ran to where it had been scented, finding in its path a destroyed village.

As Miroku and Inuyasha set about digging graves for the villagers, Kagome, Shippo, and Sango, went around gathering fresh flowers to place on the graves.

Shippo ran over with his arm load. "Here these are for the graves."

Miroku was currently digging in the grave. He looked up. "Thanks, but we have enough now."

A strange looking old man approached and said in a wizened old voice, "Excuse me, but it would seem there's been a tragedy. Please allow me to help?"

The Inutachi gasped and agreed. Kagome bowed to him. "Thanks very much."

He set to work on the graves with them. Once all the villagers had been buried and laid to rest. They sat around talking with the old traveler.

"So you say you came from the area around mount Hakurei?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, I've been on a pilgrimage traveling around these lands. I heard that mount Hakurei, the sacred mountain, had collapsed and that an evil aura was spreading south."

"I see," Miroku frowned as the others remained quiet.

"Oddly enough, it's exactly as that priestess said."

Everyone gasped and once the old man was sure he'd gotten all their attentions, he continued, "It was two days ago, an injured priestess washed up on the river bank near a village on the other side of the mountains. She mumbled about being wounded by Naraku and then she said that she had to go after this Naraku fellow."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. _'That has to be Kikyo, there's no doubt. So she did survive.'_

Kagome felt shocked to her very core. _'Kikyo_…'

The old man continued, "However, her injuries were so serious, she may have already died from them."

Knowing it was what he wanted to do the most anyways, Kagome ordered, "Go Inuyasha."

Unsure he'd heard her right, He asked, "Kagome?" staring at her curiously.

In a voice filled with conviction, Kagome said, "This is no time to hesitate, now hurry. Kikyo must be waiting." Staring directly into the amber eyes she loved so much, she hid her own feelings deep inside.

"Yes." Inuyasha bowed his niveous head. "Forgive me," He ran off to search for his first love.

Jumping onto the time traveler's shoulder, Shippo looked at her intently. "Are you sure about this Kagome?"

Kagome looked away. "It can't be helped." Sad that Inuyasha had to leave she knew deep down he'd never forgive himself if he didn't.

Inuyasha ran off in the direction he'd been given. _'Forgive me Kagome, I have to be sure this time whether Kikyo is dead or alive, otherwise I won't be able to go on,' _He continued running toward his first love.

Kagome and the others decided to continue down the road after waiting an hour with no sign of Inuyasha returning. They journeyed down the dirt path away from the ruined village.

"Inuyasha hasn't returned, "Sango pointed out as they ambled down the path.

Miroku calmly led the group away from the destroyed village. "Well, let's keep going."

Kagome remained withdrawn and quiet.

Shippo walked alongside the humans sending his surrogate mother looks of deep concern._ 'I hope she will be okay.'_

Miroku stared sideways at his somber friend. "Inuyasha will undoubtedly pick up Kagome's scent and find us that way."

Sango sighed. "I guess." She too was worried for her dearest friend.

Nacarat hair flapping as he bounced into the air Shippo piped in enthusiastically, "Oh he's right." He sent a side glance at the silent teenage priestess.

Picking up the sound of a horse and many feet approaching Shippo and Kirara quickly made a beeline for the cover of the tall grass, slipping away unseen.

A man riding a horse with a small army of armed villagers came up behind them. "Hold it right there you three. You all look suspicious." His horse galloped up to within a foot of them.

Kagome blinked. "Eh?" her head titled to the side.

Sango shrugged. "Maybe he means your clothes Kagome."

The small group of friends turned to face the newcomers.

The man on the horse stared down at them. "There have been many strange happenings in this vicinity lately, so we have been ordered to detain all suspicious looking travelers," staring down on the bothersome trio from the back of his mighty steed. "Now come," he ordered with his reigns in hand.

Sango slipped over to Miroku and spoke in a low voice. "What do you think? We can easily defeat them and escape."

Miroku chided softly, "Come, come my dear Sango, don't start talking like Inuyasha." He whispered back, "Besides just look at them, they're ordinary humans if you ask me. We can escape any time we choose." The two never took their eyes from the armed men.

The atrous haired man on the horse bellowed. "What are you two talking about over there?" He turned to his me. "Get the rope and tie them up!"

The armed villagers quickly surrounded the trio and bound them securely, removing their weapons as well.

Curious as to what was going on the trio decided to allow the people to restrain them and followed as they were led to the village.

**XOXOXO:**

In the grass Shippo pet Kirara staying out of sight and kept his voice low. "Oh no, this is bad. We have to find Inuyasha and bring him back - let's go Kirara." The two little demons set off to retrieve their wayward hanyou friend hoping to find him in time to rescue their other friends.

**XOXOXO:**

Bankotsu and Naien had crouched behind the trees, moving over to listen intently, the minute they'd picked up the sound of horse hooves.

Naien nodded to Bankotsu.

He soundlessly peered through the thick underbrush waving Naien over to crouch beside him.

She too carefully peered through the foliage and nodded moving back to let him continue his silent surveillance.

They strained their ears barely catching the village man's words, but they caught enough to know their plan was falling into place.

Ultramarine eyes watched intently as the trio was led toward a village. As soon as it was safe to follow and not get caught, he silently motioned for Naien to follow him.

She nodded once that she'd understood.

The mercenary stealthily followed the people from behind the thick, ample cover of the trees and underbrush, with his lover following right behind him just as proficiently and silent.

As they heard the horse stop Bankotsu peered through the foliage again and after realizing they'd been taken to the village. He moved back and motioned for Naien to remain silent. Without a sound he instructed her to follow him and they moved back deeper into their surroundings. He led her over to a tree and kept his voice very low. "It seems that's the place," He indicated the village not too far from them.

Naien nodded. "Now we wait and see how things will play out from here."

Bankotsu nodded. Taking her hand he led her around the rougher terrain attempting to circle around the area and get into the best position for them to be able to run in to help, without giving away their surprise attack until the very last minute.

The two lovers quietly made their way around to behind the stone wall by the villa and sank back into the light cover of trees, biding their time as they watched for any signs of trouble.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N there's chapter twenty one all, enjoy! :D**


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha Characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahasi. I'm merely using them for my own twisted enjoyment. I do however, own all Original Characters, this plot line, and all the fan fics referenced in this story. :D **

**Terms:**

**Virid: green **

**Sulphureous: bright yellow **

**Niveous: snowy; white **

**Nacarat: bright orange-red **

**Atrous: jet black **

**Ultramarine: deep blue **

**Rubiginous: rusty-colored**

**Chapter twenty two:**

Inside the villagea traveler knelt on the ground bowing. "Have mercy on me, I've done nothing wrong. I have all the proper travel documents in my pocket." Three villagers with bow staffs surrounded him.

A woman stood behind a curtain ordering, "Kill him."

A guard bowed to her shadowed form. Yes Milady," He moved to approach the man while raising his sword.

The man screamed and the other bound travelers watched on in shock as the sword came down. The thud of a body hitting the ground sounded.

One of the travelers whimpered. "Will we all be killed?"

The travelers began looking around and trying not to panic, fearing what would happen next.

Sango stared where the man had been decapitated. "That wasn't much of a hearing was it?"

"How terrible," Kagome's eyes filled with a mixture of sadness and fear.

Miroku stood stoically never removing his eyes from the man with the sword. "I must say this is very disquieting."

The lady behind the curtain spoke up. "She's here," She pointed to the future priestess in unusual clothing.

Kagome was sized. "Come with us immediately girl, Milady commands it." She was drug away from her protectors.

'_Just me? What's going on?' _Kagome looked around trying to make sense of things.

Miroku and Sango were detained as Kagome was drug to face the lady of the village.

The lady commanded, "I have no use for the others - kill them." She began walking off into another room.

The villagers immediately swarmed around the bound travelers armed and ready to carry out their lady's whishes.

"Sango, Miroku, be careful!" Kagome cried out as she was led away.

**XOXOXO:**

Shippo and Kirara were flying in the air, searching for Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! Where are you?" Shippo noticed a dark ominous cloud swarming towards them.

The demon hoard grew closer.

"Ah," Shippo tried not to fall off of Kirara's back as she flew over the demons.

**XOXOXO:**

Kagome was shoved into the room hard enough she fell onto her side with a yell. She immediately picked up on a chilling aura and turned to face the woman, who was surrounded by an evil purplish aura.

Staring at the younger woman the puppet woman spoke in an abrupt voice. "Now that Kikyo is dead it seems you are the only one who can sense the jewel shards."

Kagome gasped sensing another presence and looked behind her. "Ah, the priest from yesterday," gasping again as she saw him fall forward and dust fill the air. She immediate began scooting back a space and freaking out.

From behind the puppet a demoness huffed. "Honestly, I've had it! That bastard makes _me_ babysit this stupid infant." She stared down disdainfully at the no longer useful puppet.

Kagome stared in horror at the demoness. "Kagura," Kagome looked down to the body and her eyes widened. "Than this priest - "

Kagura cut in, "Don't you see? I was controlling him with my dance of the dead." She glared down at the strange miko.

'_Than the story about Kikyo being alive, was a lie.' _A sinking feeling clawed its way into the tiny priestess in training.

A strange demonic voice spoke. "No one will come to save you. The monk and the demon slayer will be killed, by the castle soldiers."

'The woman isn't the one actually speaking,' Kagome stared at the woman holding a small bundle.

A purple haired infant spoke. "Inuyasha will not come," He turned to stare directly at the young priestess. "Inuyasha is completely obsessed with finding Kikyo."

Kagome gasped. "This infant is…Naraku's incarnation!" She sat bound on the floor. _'This baby is an incarnation of Naraku, born at Mount Hakurei. He must be the one Naien mentioned,' _She stared wide eyed at the seemingly defenseless child.

Forcing her fear at bay she stared at the kid and spoke with authority. "What do you intend to do with me?"

The infant replied calmly as his eyes locked to hers. "I told you - you are the only one left who can see the sacred jewel shards." He tried to intimidate her with a stare. "I have need of your eyes."

Kagome gasped as the woman stood up and walked closer to her.

The child stared at her intently the entire time.

Kagome felt a shiver of fear dance along her spine and tried to scoot away.

**XOXOXO:**

"Now resign yourselves to death!" One guard charged the small circle of innocents.

Sango ran to intercept the guard with her arms still bound. Flicking her wrists she quickly freed her hidden blades inside her Taijiya armor, surprising the guard as she blocked the swinging sword with her arm blade.

"Huh, a hidden weapon?" He tried to strike Sango.

She countered and swiped her blade towards him.

He tried a downward blow.

She jumped back.

He tried to strike her again.

She dodged again and then used a handspring to move back into a defensive stance.

"That damnable wench, how dare she?" The armed villagers went to join the attack.

Sango quickly swung her arm blade knocking the shocked guard's blade away.

"Don't let them get away!" He glared at Sango.

Sango quickly ran to Miroku and sliced through his ropes, freeing his hands. "There ya go," she turned to stand back to back with the monk.

"Thanks Sango," he turned his back to her, as the villagers.

Guards circled around them.

As the village men ran towards the two escapees yelling their heads off. Miroku quickly sidestepped a blow from the long wooden bow aimed directly for him.

Sango dashed towards their weapons being guarded by some of the men and fought her way to their weapons and Kagome's sulphureous bag.

Miroku caught the bow mid swing and yanked forward pulling the unprepared villager forward. Miroku used the tip of the bow to hit the man in the stomach making him grunt.

Breaking through the line of shocked villagers Sango quickly grabbed up her large boomerang and Miroku's staff. She swung around and faced off against the armed villagers. "I'm taking these back," She prepared to fight her way back over to her companion with sheer determination in her eyes.

Miroku used the wooden staff to hit another villager in the gut, and then smacked his forehead leaving a red mark as the unconscious man joined his fellow villagers on the ground.

One of the detainees screamed. "Ah, quick run away!" The remaining captives tried to run away, but they were cut off by the angered villagers.

One of the guards raised his staff. "Hold it! You're not going anywhere!"

Miroku turned around and used the weapon to knock the guard's chin causing him to fall backwards groaning.

Sango raised her large weapon. "Out of the way!" She used it to knock three men down before running up to Miroku and handing him his staff.

They immediately stood back to back again.

"Well these guys aren't any real challenge." Sango moved to hold her weapon up in a defensive stance.

Miroku nodded. "Yes, but Sango don't forget that these men are only following orders from someone higher up." The villagers glared at the duo as the monk continued, "We can hardly start killing them and besides we're out numbered. This may take a little bit of time." He sent her a sideways glance.

Glancing sideways Sango argued back, "I appreciate that, but they took Kagome and she needs our help. We have to hurry Miroku!"

The villagers yelled, advancing on the two strangers. They quickly fought off the villagers taking care not to kill anyone unnecessarily.

**XOXOXO:**

Ultramarine eyes focused down on the village as the proud warrior stood on the wide branch of a tree. He noticed the monk and demon slayer were busy fighting the villagers.

On a branch six inches below Naien narrowed her rubiginous eyes and clenched her fist. _'Sango and Miroku have everything in hand in the courtyard, but where is Kagome?'_

Bankotsu stared at her and signaled for her to wait just a bit longer. _'This will probably be our only chance before Naraku deviates from his original plans and I don't want to waste this chance.'_ He rolled his shoulders._ 'I'd love to be down there spilling their blood myself, but this is about more than my bloodlust… This is about taking revenge for Jakotsu's death.'_

Naien nodded signaling she understood and pressed her back against the enormous tree trunk biding her time until Bankotsu gave the signal for them to attack.

His atrous bangs moved slightly as a light breeze brushed past his face.

Naien closed her eyes and allowed the cool breeze to wash over her feeling a little refreshed.

Bankotsu's blue gaze remained focused on the battle below.

**XOXOXO:**

Deep in the dark hut the infant released a chuckle. "Kagome, I will make good use of your eyes." His eyes pinned the demoness. "Kagura, I want you to untie her ropes now."

Walking over the wind demoness sighed. "Are you sure?" At the infant's cold stare she nodded. "Very well then," Her ruby eyes stared down as she aimed her fan and released a single blade of wind slicing through the ropes that bound the future priestess.

The miko closed her eyes and waited for the blade to cut her in half. When she realized her binds had been cut she blinked her eyes open and then stared at the dangerous infant in fear.

The woman currently holding the infant dropped to her knees in front of the miko.

Eyes widened like saucers and trying to scoot back, Kagome fell back a step releasing a frightened sound.

Kagura reached out grasping her shoulders.

Kagome gasped turning to face the wind demoness.

Kagura silently lowered her eyes to the girl and looked at the infant. Pushing on the miko's shoulders she forced the girl to hold still as the tiny hands began reaching for her.

As the purple haired infant moved closer and closer, her fear began to increase and her heart began to beat frantically. As the tiny alabaster hands reached towards her Kagome yelled out in fright. "No," she pushed back knocking a surprised Kagura back a pace.

Kagura clinched her jaw and gripped her shoulders tighter pushing her forward.

As if reading her mind the amused infant stared at her. "What are you afraid of? Do you think I'll take your eyes and perhaps eat you?"

She gasped in fright and her breathing became erratic as the infant latched onto her placing his head against her full chest and closed his eyes.

A moment later he frowned. _'What is it about this girl's soul? I can find no darkness. That cannot be, with every human there is some darkness inside their soul. Perhaps anger, hatred, or – '_

Kagome gasped. '_What is this terrible feeling? It's like his groping around inside my heart.' _An image of Inuyasha's niveous hair breezing in the wind as he ran farther away from her, popped into her mind_. 'Help me,'_ she begged as he moved further away from her. _'Help me Inuyasha!'_

Kagome's heart plummeted to her stomach and a fierce wave of sadness filled her soul as realized Inuyasha wasn't hearing her. Jealousy began to edge its way into her soul. _'Inuyasha is… isn't coming to rescue me.' _

The flashback of just before he left to search for his first love filled her head_. 'Inuyasha isn't coming. He's still searching for Kikyo.' _Her hands gripped the child and her body trembled_. 'Inuyasha isn't going to come and save me. Inuyasha…' _Her sorrow and jealousy intensified.

The child's eyes widened._ 'I found it!' _Latching firmly to the jealousy the infant spoke to her. "I've finally grasped the darkness in your heart Kagome. You can't get away from me now." His ominous purple aura began to encompass her. "Now hold me tightly, let our souls unite and become my eyes, Kagome."

As the useless puppet's body fell dead to the floor the miko grasped the baby and began to feel an overwhelming sadness. Her arms firmly wrapped around the infant cradling it to her chest. _'Inuyasha, please –'_

**XOXOXO:**

The villagers were still determined to carry out their lady's whishes and charged once again towards the battling strangers.

Miroku knocked one away with his staff.

Sango was charged by three men and used her boomerang to knock them down, disarming them in the process.

The two friends were fiercely protecting the innocent travelers, who were in a tight circle behind the two fighting companions. The armed villagers were in a larger circle surrounding them all.

The monk and demon slayer again stood back to back holding off the villagers.

"Fighting off these men without actually killing them is proving to be rather difficult." Miroku sighed.

Sango nodded. "No kidding. It's easier to deal with demons."

The armed villagers charged them again. "Now die!"

Using their teamwork the two worked together and held them off.

'_This isn't good; at this rate we'll never rescue Kagome.'_

'_Kagome, please be safe.'_

Kagura watched from behind the curtain as the two warriors continued fighting off the villagers. "Hmph so those two are still alive." Raising her fan to her mouth she tapped it. "And it seems as if they refuse to kill the castle soldiers."

Placing the fan under her chin she turned her back to them and finished. Her tone filled with disgust. "As usual, those two are far too principled," She walked back over towards the clearly enchanted teenager from the future.

The maniacal baby chuckled. "But soon they'll want to kill the soldiers. After all, the soldiers are quite intent on killing them. The malice of the soldiers is contagious and soon the humans will kill each other."

The ruby eyed wind demoness made her way back into the dark room where the quiet priestess followed his every command, holding him close to her beating heart.

Miroku quickly spun the staff like a baton in front of his body and then defeated another charging villager.

'_The human heart is weak, hatred is bred easily and this girl is no exception,"_ The evil infant leaned against her heart once again.

The young miko was currently listening to his every word and struggling within herself, but she was coherent enough to catch his last phrase. '_He's underestimating us.'_ She pretended to play his little game a while longer._ 'I must find a way to break his hold on my heart.' Sheer _determination entered her very strong spirit.

**XOXOXO:**

Inuyasha currently stood on the grass impacted bank of the river. "Kikyo!" When only silence greeted the frustrated hanyou scowled. _'I've been up and down the river where the old priest said, but I can't find Kikyo's scent anywhere.'_

Walking a few steps onto the rocky soil, he knelt beside the river staring intently into the water. He watched his lost love's face shimmering in the water. _'None of the villagers around here claim to have seen a priestess either.'_

The reflection in the water faded and the atrous hair was replaced with niveous hair._ 'What's going on?' _A soft breeze wafted by his nostrils. "What is this scent?" Looking up he growled, "Demons," and watched them float by in the sky.

On the lush grass about five feet away lay a stone statue nestled between the thick virid blades. It blinked as the demons sailed away overhead. '_Whew, they're gone.'_ It popped back to normal. Deep grey stone puffed into smoke and nacarat hair and virid eyes peered through the now fading smoke as Shippo sighed in relief. "Good, I don't think they saw me here either."

His relief was short lived as the cunning fox kit quickly took stock of his situation. "But Inuyasha is nowhere to be found and Kirara and I got separated." A small frown crossed his young face as he thought of his cat friend. _'Be safe Kirara, I'll find you as soon as I find Inuyasha, I promise.' _That decided he nodded. "I guess I have no choice but to use this technique."

Virid as became wide as saucers as the kit found himself suddenly being raised into the air by his furry tail, thrashing around he caused all of his acorns to fall to the ground. A clawed hand turned the kit and the owner spoke calmly. "Hey there Shippo, what are you doing?"

Recognizing the voice the kit's racing heart began to return to a normal pace. "Don't ever scare me like that again Inuyasha!" He glared at the hanyou who had nearly scared ten years from his young life.

A rustling sound was heard in the lush blades to the right. Shippo began wailing and screaming louder as a blue head appeared through the thick grass, soon followed by a very recognizable face with black tipped ears and pale yellow fur.

Inuyasha stared at his other friend and raised a brow. "Kirara?"

Shippo tried to make his way to the transformed fire cat demon, which secretly held his heart. "Kirara you're okay!"

Inuyasha blinked at sat the tyke down as the cat walked over. Shippo clung to Kirara and then faced Inuyasha explaining the situation as best he could.

A moment later, Inuyasha demanded, "What? Kagome and the others were taken to the castle?" He growled. _'While I was searching for Kikyo.' _Immediately panic began to fill his core. _'Than this was all a set up...'_ Without waiting for his two companions the hanyou tore off running. "I've got to go save them! Let's go!"

The young fox jumped up on the wide back of his friendly cat demon. "Quickly Kirara, follow Inuyasha."

She immediately jumped into the air and began flying towards the direction the panicked hanyou had taken.

"Please Kagome, just hang in there!" Inuyasha continued to where he could hopefully save their friends.

**XOXOX:**

**A/N Okay everyone there's the next chapter - Enjoy.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha Characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I'm merely using them for my own twisted enjoyment. I do however, own all Original Characters, this plot line, and all the fan fics referenced in this story. :D **

**Terms:**

**Virid: green **

**Sulphureous: bright yellow **

**Niveous: snowy; white **

**Nacarat: bright orange-red **

**Atrous: jet black **

**Ultramarine: deep blue **

**Rubiginous: rusty-colored**

**Chapter twenty three:**

Back at the village several arrows flew through the air and were quickly blocked by Sango's enormous boomerang.

Growing frustrated, Miroku heard the arrows collide and quickly spun around, battling them away with his staff.

"Get it together men, kill them!" The head soldier ordered as the bows were raised once more.

The captives began to wail in fear.

"We're done for."

"Please save us."

Miroku sighed. "I'm sorry Sango. If I were to use my wind tunnel we could probably escape alive, but - "

She cut him off, "If it means killing all these men, than I can't do that either." The two of them stood as a human shield between the frightened captives and frustrated villagers.

"However Miroku, it's our duty to rescue Kagome." Sango jumped into the fray once again.

Miroku started fighting them off again. "Absolutely, so there's no way on earth I'm about to give up trying."

The arrows continued to tear through the air towards them and the people they were protecting as two warriors continued fighting them off.

Inuyasha leaped off the rooftop. "Miroku, Sango!" He watched the barrage of arrows sailing towards his friends.

"Keep firing," the leader commanded.

Inuyasha's ominous sword easily shred the wooden arrows into splinters as he landed in front of his friends taking up a protective stance.

"What the - ?" a soldier asked shocked.

"Inuyasha," Miroku said grateful for his friend's shocking and timely return, as he watched the hanyou place his sword into the scabbard at his waist, before spinning around and punching one of the soldiers.

"Why you," Inuyasha punched the soldiers away from his friends, who were catching their breaths and absorbing the fact that he'd returned.

**XOXOXO:**

Up in the trees Naien smiled. _'That a boy mutt, good thing he's back now.' _She felt excitement entering her blood. _'We're close now.'_

Ultramarine eyes met her rubiginous ones and an atrous braid bounced as he signaled for them to get into position. He pointed toward their entry point. The two silently made their way to where they would enter from and waited for their moment.

Below them and in the village a soldier faced off against Inuyasha. "Curse you demon."

"So you're the boss here are ya?" Inuyasha raised his fist bringing it down and slamming the man into the ground.

Sango turned to the frightened captives. "Get out of here now," She held off the villagers making a path for their escape.

"Yes ma'am," the captives cried out and fled.

Inuyasha gazed around at all the unconscious bodies that covered the ground. _'They're only humans.'_ He picked up a strange yet somewhat familiar scent. _'Huh this smell, is it…?'_

Before he could finish his thought, Miroku ran up. "Inuyasha, Kagome has been taken to the castle."

"On my way," Inuyasha ran towards the castle. His face was deadly serious.

_'She'd damn well better be safe.' _His fist balled tightly. Running through the castle he followed Kagome's scent. _'Damnit, that's Kagura's scent mixed with Kagome's.'_

Outside the castle Sango ran over to the monk. "Miroku, let's go," The smaller demons ran up to them.

"Right," he ran toward the castle.

Inside the castle Inuyasha came into a room and stopped. He saw two bodies on the floor. _'This is the priest who told us that Kikyo was still alive… so it was a set up!' _

"Kagome," he grunted. "Damnit, I'm just a bit too late." and ran off again.

Up in the air on a feather Kagura, the infant, and the silent priestess, rode high above the clouds, leaving away from the village. Unknown to them the mercenary leader and his woman had spotted them leaving and were giving chase from below.

Bankotsu's jaw clenched. _'Good thing Naien and I were there, or else that mutt and his friends wouldn't have known where to look for their miko friend.' _Breaking another pellet in his hand he allowed the scented mixture to fall to the ground.

Naien caught his movement and smirked. _'That's my Bankotsu all right - Smart as a whip even when he's playing dumb."_ Pride filled her eyes as she followed the man who'd won her heart.

**XOXOXO:**

Inside the new hideout a pale skinned, niveous haired child was clutching her mirror tight to her chest and stared off to nowhere.

Kagura landed. "Hey there, if it isn't Kanna." She led the priestess, who was still holding the infant into the dwelling and over toward the silent child.

Kanna's pale hand extended and in the middle laid a single shard emitting a vile black glow.

Kagura walked over examining the shard. "A scared jewel shard…?"

The infant spoke up. "I want you to implant that tainted sacred jewel shard into Kagome. Once it is in, she will be completely under our control. My mission here is almost done." He removed his head from the miko's firm chest. "Implant the shard and then I shall go into hiding."

The wind demoness frowned and picked up the black shard. "With this Kagome will become Naraku's slave you say?" Walking over she tilted the priestess's chin. "She will share the same fate as Kohaku," She stared into the empty brown eyes almost feeling pity for the girl.

Kagome's mind kicked into gear. _'Kohaku…? This impure light, does she intend to place that thing inside of me?' _Her pale pink lips trembled as she tried to refuse. _'No! I can't move my body,' _she thought desperately_. 'This strange infant has a grasp on my soul.'_

Her arms began trembling, which soon had her body shaking._ 'I have to break free. I have to free myself from its grasp and take back control.'_

"Kagura hold on," the pale head ordered.

"Hm?" Kagura stared at the wicked baby.

"She's a stubborn one," he turned to stare at the eyes of his slave. "She's regained consciousness." He informed the demoness.

_'Inuyasha save me!'_ Kagome's body filled with desperation.

"It's useless, you must realize by now that he won't come and save you." the child spoke to her, trying to reassert his power over her. "Inuyasha has made his choice and he has chosen Kikyo, not you."

Kagome's heart cracked as his words sunk in. Her chest filled with pain and her soul filled with longing.

**XOXOXO**

**With Bankotsu and Naien:**

_'Finally, we've reached their new hideout.'_ Bankotsu broke two capsules in his palm, dropping the substantial dust to the ground, marking the spot. He nodded for Naien to follow him and they again melted into the shadows of the trees.

They focused on controlling their breathing and the rapid beating of their hearts as they lay in wait in case the crafty demons moved again.

_'I'm so close to getting my vengeance.'_ Bankotsu called on his iron control to keep the emotions and bloodlust at bay. _'Once that slow mutt and his friends come though, there will be no holding back. I just have to be patient a little while longer.'_

Naien had to call on herself discipline not to jump into the fray. _'Kagome seems to be in a trance.'_ She chewed her bottom lip and rubbed her hands down her thighs. _'How much longer should we wait?'_

She sensed Bankotsu's need and walked over slipping her hand into his bigger one, silently offering her support.

He blinked and looked at their hands before nodding to her and squeezing her hand in silent thanks. Feeling a little calmer he focused back on the building below them. As an added measure he broke open a pill and sprayed the dust over them to re-hide their scents. _'There can be absolutely no mistakes!'_

**XOXOXO:**

Inuyasha ran full speed through the trees following the strange scent he'd picked up on back at the castle. _'Damnit, I'm such an idiot!'_ The scene before he left to search for his first love entered his mind. _'I'm making the same mistake again.'_

The scene of Kikyo being stabbed by Naraku and falling over the cliff popped into his mind, only Kikyo's robes had been replaced with Kagome's school uniform and Kikyo wasn't the one falling and crying out for him.

_'I lost Kikyo and then I thought I was the only one hurting and acted selfishly. Now I'm about to lose someone else who's important to me - damnit!" _His heart lurched at the thought of losing sweet innocent Kagome. _'No! I will not lose her too!'_

"Wait for me Kagome, wait for me until I get there! Don't you die on me!" He continued running towards the scent.

**XOXOXO:**

"Remember Kagome, when you learned that Kikyo had died. Weren't you actually quite pleased?"

She gasped. '_How can this be?'_

"The woman who came between you was gone. But the moment that Inuyasha heard that Kikyo was alive he went after her again." He stared deep into her eyes. "Whether she is dead or alive, Inuyasha's heart belongs to Kikyo. Don't you feel bitter towards Inuyasha? Don't you hate Kikyo?"

His voice became hypnotic as he continued. "It's okay to feel hatred. You are not wrong to hate them. Fill your heart with bitterness once more." His mind purred. _'And let me grasp your soul.'_

Kagome's eyes closed.

"You got her," Kagura moved forward to place the shard at the teenager's forehead.

Kagome's body pulsed.

Kagura moved to plant the shard on her skin.

_'I feel bitter toward Inuyasha? I hate Kikyo?'_ The room began to fill with the rhythm of her heart beat. 'I guess I have every reason to, but – ' Her heart pulsated and the shard was rejected as a pink tinge surrounded her aura.

"Huh?" Kagura felt her hand pushed back from the force of the aura. "What's going on here? Somehow she repelled the shard?" She stared at the shard with ruby eyes_. 'So there are some things even this devilish brat can't do.' _Red painted lips tilted at one end.

Finally able to move her lips Kagome spoke calmly. "You're wrong,"

The infant stared at the girl with wide eyes. '_She spoke… My suggestive powers are not working on this girl.'_

Pouring her determination into her words Kagome continued. "What you're saying to me is completely wrong. Inuyasha can't forget about Kikyo and even if I can accept this rationally, I still feel the pain of jealousy in my heart."

She lifted her head. "However, bearing a grudge against Inuyasha and feeling jealousy toward Kikyo, these are normal feelings that any human would have. It doesn't mean that I should necessarily feel bitterness towards these two. This isn't the first time that Inuyasha has tried to leave me, because he knew how difficult all this was for me."

"I've even wished Kikyo gone, but then I've always felt bad after for harboring such thoughts. I know, all these feelings, they mean, that I - " She took a deep breath and finally accepted the truth and depth of her feeling. "They mean that I'm in love with Inuyasha!" Tiny crystals fell from her eyes.

The infant growled in annoyance at this latest development as he felt his precarious hold over her melt away.

Inuyasha broke through the wall. "Kagome!"

Looking behind her Kagome smiled weakly. "Inuyasha," She released the infant and fell backwards toward the ground._ 'You came for me.'_ Her soul filled with joy.

Inuyasha caught her just before she could hit the ground. "Kagome," his arms cushioned around her and he supported her tiny weight cradling her body to his warm chest.

**XOXOXO:**

_'Bout damned time that mutt showed up.'_ Bankotsu smirked and excitement entered his eyes. He tugged Naien's hand signaling it was time and grabbed his halberd.

She grasped her katanas and they prepared to jump down.

**XOXOXO:**

Kagura stared at the hanyou cradling the teenager and staring back at them. "Now I see why Naraku hates that girl."

"Why you," Inuyasha growled. "What did you do to Kagome?" he tightened his hold on her protectively.

"I just rummaged around inside her soul a little bit. Because you can't seem to get over Kikyo, I was able to find a tiny bit of darkness inside that girl's heart." The infant spoke, adding, "It's too bad, just one more little step and I could have crushed her soul," He stared regretfully at the girl. _'I wish I could have finished the task.'_

Inuyasha growled. "Bastard, just what the hell are you?" Anger filled his amber eyes, causing them to harden into crystallized amber orbs.

The others arrived.

Sango dismounted from the fire cat's back. "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha scowled. "Took you long enough." He glanced sideways at his companions. "You're late as usual."

Shippo asked worriedly, "Kagome, are you alright?"

Miroku and Sango stood between Inuyasha and Kagura. "Kagura, Kanna." He stared at the female demons in front of him.

Kagura snorted. "What? You two are still alive?"

Smugly the infant said, "Monk, and demon slayer, tell me, how many of the castle soldiers did you kill?"

Miroku stared at the unusual infant._' This infant, was he manipulating the castle soldiers?' _He replied,"Hate to disappoint you, but we don't kill needlessly."

He stared at the pale skinned infant. _'This baby, the ghastly color of his skin, was he created from those lumps of flesh which Naraku was producing at mount Hakurei?' _His eyes narrowed. "Tell me; are you Naraku's human hearts?"

The infant's eyes widened. "Why do you think that?"

Miroku tapped his staff on the floor. "We know that Naraku hid himself at Mount Hakurei in order to create a more powerful body. But he also wanted to cast away his human heart. Naraku told us he cut away his human heart, which continued to yearn for Kikyo, that way he could slay her. "

Having heard enough, Inuyasha snarled. "This baby is Naraku's heart which years for Kikyo? It's absolutely sick! The underhanded ways Naraku's toys with people's emotions…" He gently laid Kagome on the ground.

The infant chuckled. "There is the possibility that I am the human heart which Naraku once possessed. I can clearly see into a person's heart, their weaknesses and frailties. I know just what to do in order to make them suffer - to feel sorrow or hate. This is all familiar to me." His cold eyes sent shivers down their spines.

"But if there is one feeling that I did not inherit from Naraku, it is the anguish of yearning for Kikyo. Where do you think that feeling went? Those disgusting clumps of flesh that you saw at mount Hakurei, that's where."

Miroku blinked. _'That was Naraku's abandoned heart?'_

The smug infant finished, "And that is why I feel neither pain nor sorrow."

Inuyasha moved to his feet and hissed. "So in other words, you're just a monster created from Naraku's heart - all twisted and grotesque. That's all I need to here, now prepare to die!" He released his attack.

The air pulsed and the windscar was kept at bay. Kagura stared at the infant she was currently holding. _'Huh, this infant it can create a barrier? This is the weirdest infant I've ever met.' _

Inuyasha glared at them through the purple barrier. "My windscar, it's being sucked up!" His eyes widened with disbelief.

Watching the barrier glow and grow, Miroku gasped. "On no, everyone run!"

Inuyasha dove for Kagome, scooping her into his arms and dogged the attack as the windscar aimed for them.

Smirking Bankotsu broke through the ceiling and blocked the attack with his mighty halberd, sending it harmlessly into the air. "Hey mutt, are you having trouble?" He glanced sideways with laughing eyes.

The infant began floating into the air.

Naien scooped up Kagome's bow firing at the barrier. "On you don't! Get back here!"

Bankotsu jumped into the air. "Come back here you brat," he knocked the barrier covered group to the ground, before Kagura's fan could move.

Kagome roused. "What's going on?" Seeing Naien with her bow, she stared to where the girl was aimed.

Kagome jumped from Inuyasha's arms. "You're not getting away this time," She reclaimed and then fired her bow.

Naien nodded and ran towards the falling barrier with her swords drawn and fought a very shocked Kagura.

Bankotsu lifted his halberd into the air. "Face me coward!" He swung his blade down ruthlessly slicing Kanna in half and shattering the mirror that acted as Naraku's spy.

Kagome fell backwards, caught by Inuyasha again as she passed out.

Sango yelled, "Heads up," as the purple mist filled the air.

Naien continued to attack Kagura.

Miroku ran towards the infant, who was currently lying on the ground.

Just before his staff could pierce the baby's skin Naraku's tentacles showed up stabbing every which way, trying to defend the baby.

Bankotsu hacked away tentacles edging closer to the helpless infant.

Naien kept Kagura busy after knocking her fan from the demoness's hands.

A furious growl ripped from the wind sorceress and she dove for the woman, claws first. "My fan, damn you!" Ruby eyes narrowed and she itched to sink her claws into the woman's flesh.

Quickly stuffing something tiny into her mouth Naien caught the wrists and wrestled with her, making sure to keep the razor sharp claws well away from her. Her knees began pummeling whatever they landed against as the two women rolled around on the ground.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N Okay guys one more chap and that'll be it. Hope you enjoyed this one.**


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha Characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I'm merely using them for my own twisted enjoyment. I do however, own all Original Characters, this plot line, and all the fan fics referenced in this story. :D **

**Chapter twenty four:**

Inuyasha placed Kagome on the ground. "Shippo stay with her." He drew his sword and entered the fray helping Bankotsu finish off the tentacles.

Miroku coughed through the purple mist and his eyes burned with tears as he made his way through the sea of demon parts, blood, mist and haze. He spotted the baby and an opening. He lunged for the baby.

A tentacle flew towards him and pierced his shoulder. Miroku cried out in pain and used his staff to cut the tentacle before pulling the limp limb from his body and tossing it away angrily. He then dove point first towards the baby and missed by just an inch.

Coughing he lay on the ground and felt himself slipping into the realm of the unconscious.

"Miroku, no!" Sango's frightened scream rent the air as she watched her love fall. Anger overcame her and she began fighting like a mad woman making her way to his side.

Kohaku appeared from the smoke. _'I will finally be able to end Naraku's terror and free myself from the demon's grasp!' _He flung his chained scythe towards the infant slicing it cleanly in half.

The tentacles immediately ceased moving and a horror filled scream resounded in the air as Naraku began shrieking.

Smirking Bankotsu jumped into the air twirling Banryu. He pulled to the surface all the hate and anger he'd been feeling since his brother died. "This is for Jakotsu!" He landed on the ground releasing his own attack toward the screaming mass of demonic flesh.

Pink and yellow light made a beeline for the flesh, incinerating chunk after chunk.

The screams of Naraku woke Kagome up. She quickly saw what was happening and sent an arrow toward the writhing halves of the infant. "Your terrorizing of innocents ends now!" Sheer determination filled her eyes and veins.

Naien was solely focused on her battle with the wind demoness.

Kagura hissed. "You little bitch, you destroyed my favorite fan." She edged her face closer to the human. Anger, hatred, and malice raged in her eyes.

Kagura extended her fangs and was about to bite the woman. Her face was mealy an inch away from the woman's unguarded throat. She leaned her head back about to sink her fangs into the soft flesh. She stared down at an angle into the woman's eyes. "Now die," Before she could lower her head the woman spat into her face, coating it with a strange mixture of spit and some kind of powder.

Kagura yanked back hissing as her eyes burned.

Naien used her legs pushing up, causing the demoness to flip over her head, releasing her hold on the demoness's wrists at the same time. She rolled away from the thrashing body that was currently clawing at her burning face.

The more she tried to focus, the more they burned. Kagura's voice pierced the air. "What the hell have you done?" She continued to thrash about on the ground, trying to make the burning cease.

Naien smirked. _'Thanks for the pointers Ban.' _She retrieved her weapons.

Naraku began exploding from the inside out as the infant's demonic shriek filled the air and it began to purify inside out. When the screams silenced there was no trace of either the infant or Naraku, they had been obliterated molecule by molecule.

Kagura lay writhing on the ground, screaming about her eyes burning, before she too was purified by Kagome's arrows, which were protruding from her chest where her heart had beat once before stopping forever.

Bankotsu smirked in pleasure at the sight around them. He'd avenged his brother, ended his captor's life. He was pleased with having heard the horrified screams of his enemies.

"Yo Ban, a little help, would ya?" Naien struggled to stand, feeling the adrenaline began to wane.

Bankotsu snapped out of his trance as her voice penetrated his bloodlust. He watched her begin to sway and sink to her knees. He ran to her side catching her just before she could hit the ground. "What happened to you?" he asked confused.

Naien sighed and pressed her head against his chest, taking a minute to get her head to stop spinning. "Thanks for the capsule."

He smirked. _'So she used it eh? Good.' _Realizing she must have been battling too as was evident by the scratches along her skin and the tears in her clothes, he scooped her into his arms and walked a few feet away to a cleaner spot, inspecting her for any serious injuries.

Kagome made her way to Sango, who was holding Miroku's head in her lap and sobbing. His chest rose and fell.

"Take me to them."

Bankotsu carried Naien over after she asked him too. He knelt beside the monk.

Naien slipped from his lap. "Get my pack Ban, quickly."

He nodded and went to retrieve her bag.

Kagome was already administering an antidote to the fallen monk and then began cleansing his wounds.

Sango stared on in worry as tiny crystals of water slipped down her cheeks. "Please be okay." She stroked his hair.

Naien accepted her pack from her lover. "He should be fine. Let me in, so I can sew up those wounds." She held up her needle.

Bankotsu pulled out a few strands of horse hair and handed them to her as he and the other's watched her meticulously sew the wounds shut.

Sango frowned. _'Where did this woman learn this?'_

Kagome watched awed.

Inuyasha stood behind Kagome with a clawed hand on one of her shoulders and worry in his eyes.

Kohaku walked up shifting his gaze from the fallen man to his kin. "Sister?" His palms began to sweat as they stared deeply at each other a minute.

"Oh Kohaku," Sango cried relieved, she hugged him to her and began crying a mix of joy and sadness.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and closed his eyes.

Kagome placed her hand on Inuyasha's and smiled at him, before returning to watching the girl from her time.

Once the wounds had been closed Naien nodded and handed the needle to Bankotsu, who replaced it into her kit in her pack. She leaned against his chest. "Someone needs to boil some water for his medicinal tea."

Kagome and Shippo wasted no time in making the water.

Naien carefully scrubbed the skin around the wounds. _'Please let these herbs work.'_

After Miroku had been helped to drink the tea, Bankotsu carried Naien.

Inuyasha carried Miroku and they all moved toward the last village they'd crossed a few days back.

**XOXOXO:**

Six weeks later Bankotsu walked into the hut. "How is he?" He used a hand to indicate the resting monk.

Naien wiped her brow with the back of her sleeve, before dipping the cloth and wiping it across the beaded forehead of the monk. "Well the poison's been neutralized as we'd hoped, so the rest is up to him."

Sango walked in dropping a bucket of clean linen. "Any luck yet?"

Naien shook her head and the demon slayer frowned. Walking over to kneel beside her injured love, Sango spoke to him. "Come on Miroku, wake up please." Her eyes widened as she felt something grope her butt and noticed the smirk on the monk's face.

She slapped his forehead. "Damn lech!" She glared down at him. "How long have you been awake monk?"

Miroku chuckled. "Long enough to know you were worried about me love," he groped her butt again.

She scowled and smacked his forehead before storming to the other side of the room.

Naien's lips tilted at one corner. "It's good to see you're back to normal monk."

Miroku whined, "Aw come on Sango, I'm injured remember?" before smiling at Naien.

Bankotsu chuckled.

Sango huffed. "Apparently not enough to stop groping women," She scowled at her misbehaving monk, grateful he was alive.

Bankotsu and Naien winked at Sango. "Aw come on Sango, at least he's awake again." They chuckled.

Her blush deepened.

They laughed and walked outside.

Sango walked over glaring at Miroku and hissed. "I told you, only when no one is around lecher." She slapped his face and then captured his smirking lips in a heated kiss.

Inuyasha and Kagome were outside watching Shippo and Kirara play tag. They'd just discovered she was pupped and were waiting to tell everyone at the same time. They'd mated shortly after arriving at the village. Inuyasha had finally put Kikyo's soul to rest and decided that his future was right here, with his mate - Kagome.

Miroku and Sango exited the hut and walked over to where they sat. Miroku spotted Kohaku and waved him over.

Kohaku helped Miroku sit down and left to gather fish from the river for dinner.

The monk leaned his back against the tree. "Hey you two, what's up?"

Kagome brightened. "I'm glad you're better now Miroku." She stared at her friends, unable to contain the grin on her face.

Inuyasha cleared his throat. "Kagome and I have something we want to say to you."

Kagome smiled and placed her hand in his. "Thanks to all of you, Naraku has been banished and the jewel has been completed and is now back where it belongs." She placed a hand over her heart.

Bankotsu smirked. "So, what's this big announcement?" He and Naien walked over holding hands.

Her face was flushed and her hair looked like it had been let down recently.

She reached over and pulled a twig out of Bankotsu's hair giggling as everyone watched him blush slightly.

Inuyasha grinned. "So, I'm not the only one who's been busy, eh merc?" His amber eyes held laughter.

Bankotsu fired back. "Busy huh? Who'd want to 'do the nasty' with you mutt?" he scrunched his face and then laughed at his own joke.

Inuyasha growled.

Kagome hotly informed the smug mercenary, "For your information, Inuyasha and I are expecting a baby."

Bankotsu blinked and then walked over and punched Inuyasha in the arm. "You sly dog you," He sent the hanyou a knowing look; causing Inuyasha to blush and everyone laugh.

As Kagome's words sank in, Sango asked, "Kagome, are you serious?"

Kagome blushed and nodded as her happiness shinned in her eyes.

Sango squealed and ran over hugging her up and they began chattering in excitement.

Naien smiled and walked over. "Congratulations Kagome. I'm glad things are finally turning out right for you."

Her gaze dropped to Kagome's stomach and a brief longing filled her soul. Shaking it off she smiled at the priestess and hugged her.

Not missing the movement Bankotsu frowned. _'What was that look for?'_

Naien sat under the tree and stared off into the sky stretching her legs out.

Bankotsu walked staring at her with concerned blue eyes. "Hey, are you okay?"

She smiled up at him. "I'm okay." She pushing the brief sadness from her brown eyes

He sat beside her. "I'm sorry you can't have kids Naien, but it's kind of a good thing too. People who live the kind of life I do shouldn't really have kids anyway." He placed a soft kiss on her eyelid.

Naien agreed, "That's true and it's okay." Having Bankotsu's love was enough for her. Like all women, she'd wonder about it and from time to time she'd feel the need for a child, but she was content just being in his arms.

Bankotsu hugged her to his side and leaned his head on top of hers. Their hands were entwined as they stared at the sky. Bending over he whispered in her ear. "I love you Naien." He placed a tender kiss under her ear.

She smiled. "I love you too Ban." She wrapped her arms around his neck and climbed into his lap needing to be held.

Bankotsu stared up at the sky and smiled. _'Rest in peace Jaky.'_ Accepting his brother's death and finally able to move on with his own life. For the first time since his brother died Bankotsu was at peace with the world around him and the woman in his arms. He smiled down at her sleeping face. _"And we're both finally where we belong too."_

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: Okay guys and gals that's the end of this one, I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
